Retaliation Trouble Inside
by Trynia Merin
Summary: Pan is chased by someone, but should she turn to Trunks or Uub for help? Warning, Trunks slightly creepy and OOC for some parts, but you find out why.
1. Chapter 1

**Retaliation: Trouble Inside**

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT was created by Akira Toriyama and is licensed owned by Toei Animation Co. Ltd/Shuisha Bird studios and Shonen Jump. I don't own it, and this is fan fiction for entertainment only. It means no harm to the manga or anime.

_Note: This was based on a dream I recently had about Pan and Trunks. Oddly enough, it morphed into some strange diabolical thing that puts Trunks in an OOC role. However, it is not Trunks/Pan though it might seem to be. My apologies for what I am about to put them through though. It is just an experiment. It is based on GT, but I do not fully accept Goku turning into a kid permanently. In this, Goku found a way to turn back into his original age with one of Bulma's inventions. _

By StarbearerTM, beta'd by Sarah Slutz

* * *

Pan drew in great breaths, and then let herself touch down on the beach. She had flown to the extent of her abilities but still could not shake her pursuer. Just why a once friend had turned possessive she could not tell. Angry at herself for being weak, Pan martial led her last bit of strength to stagger up the shoreline. 

She had now landed on a quasi-familiar island. In the sense that she had not been here for years, and the one who knew it best was her grandfather. She had just turned seventeen, and it seemed like that earned every available bachelor a crack at her. Few men paralleled her strength or held her interest.

Except for the man who hotly chased her across the world and halfway again in his mad desire. For at least a week he had gazed at her lustfully, something she both enjoyed and worried about. Granted it was the same look Goten gave Bra, but there was a difference. She was not interested in Trunks in 'that way'. Meaning a sexual relationship. After all, he was 'taken'. All the outward signs indicated he favored Marron. Considering all the time they spent with each other and the fact he had invited her to many social functions his current behavior baffled her.

They had attempted a sparring session. Something about Trunks struck her as odd. What had begun as an innocent spar had morphed into a serious fight. It was soon all she could do to keep him from pushing her to the floor, whispering things into her ear about how much she 'stirred his blood'. She had retaliated with a hard punch to his face, and blasted off. However, what was far more disturbing was the odd evil cackle he gave, licking blood off his lips like a hungry tiger.

Was it he in that azure stare or a man possessed? A cold shiver crossed down her spine when she remembered the last time he had given her such a look. When Baby had ensnared him body and soul. Yet Baby was destroyed, decimated by her Grandfather's times ten kamehameha. No way could any of the Tuffles have survived such a catastrophe.

"Dammit, Trunks what the HELL has come over you?" Pan gasped.

If Marron found out what he was up to, there would be hell to pay. Specifically from 18, who was convinced that Trunks and her daughter were well on their way to going steady. Not to mention hell to pay from her father when he found out what Trunks had tried to do.

"It's not him, it's just not him," she coughed.

Striding along the shore, she glanced into the jungles that rimmed the sizeable island. It was off the coast of the midcontinent, thousands of miles from her home province, but she hoped someone there could help her shake some sense into trunks. Someone close to her age, only a two-year age gap separating them.

Ki probes extended, telling her that a varying spark was further up the strip of sand. Pan dropped within mere feet of the source itself. Tanned skin blistered with sheen of oily sweat. A dark Mohawk of hair fluttered in the breeze while its owner practiced a series of warm-ups. Orange gi clad his slender and hard muscular body. As he turned the sigil of Son swiveled into Pan's view. She emitted a choked gasp.

"Help me," she croaked, ashamed of herself for uttering such words. She was the granddaughter of Goku and Hercule, champions of the world. Even Hercule had trained her, alongside of her father for many years. All moves she had used on her pursuer amounted to naught when he transformed. She cursed the lack of ability to ascend. Bra had the potential locked away. She had achieved it when pushed to the wall in a duel with Marron at a martial arts championship.

"You're only one quarter blood, Panny," Trunks had rasped. "So sorry you can't ascend."

"Dammit what's gotten into you, Trunks?" she retaliated, blocking his hand that shot out. She peppered him with a rapid series of punches. Pan would not meekly surrender. She would go down fighting hard. Yet bruised and battered, she knew she was at the end of her rope.

Instantly the martial artist spun around, his eyes landing on the stumbling figure. "What the... Pan!" he exclaimed, shooting forwards. She pitched into his outstretched arms, laying her head against his chest.

"I... made it," she croaked.

"Pan, are you hurt, what happened? Tell me!" Uub demanded voice thick with concern and surprise.

Just what was she doing here of all places? He had taken an extended break from training with Goku, so his mentor could spend much needed time with his family. Besides, they needed him to return and help support them with his prize money he had recently earned. Mr. Satan had given him the financial backing to promote him as a fighter. He had opened his own dojo in his home village, drawing interested students for miles around.

Despite the fact, they had not seen each other in the better part of the year, his protectiveness, and concern wrapped her as securely as his strong arms. She leaned heavily on him, trying to find the words to express her experience. "It's... he's gone crazy, Uub. I could not stop him. He's not himself... he's chased me halfway around Chikyuu!"

"Who, Pan?" Uub queried, lightly rubbing her back. "You're a mess!"

"I fought him as hard as I could. But I can't... trans... form," she started. The next moment she went limp from exhaustion.

Uub gently bent at the waist, swinging his other arm to slide beneath her knees. Straightening up he carried Pan love-cradle style towards his village. She would heal quickly, but the medicines of his tribal elders would assist this process greatly. There was no telling how severe things were. Nevertheless, his own ki sense told him that she was badly damaged. No bones were broken, from his senses flooding over hers.

Another spark of ki flashed across his perceptions like a beacon. He received the echoes, forming an image of its owner. Rocketing through at subsonic speeds towards the island, Uub realized. The ki was not human or Saiyan. Demi Saiyan, more like. Specifically with a blue, tinge increasing in magnitude on the far horizon. His already dark eyes blackened to midnight depths watching the star increase to the size of a tiny figure, and then blow up to human size. Finally, it came to a dead stop, hovering just above the beach at an altitude of twenty feet. Blue eyes intently watched Uub standing there, one foot planted in the direction of the village but his body still half turned to the second unexpected though this time unwelcome visitor.

"Trunks," he gritted.

"Pan there you are! Uub, what a surprise! You found her!" he answered, drifting down to touch his sneakered feet to the sand ruffling in waves from his energy signature. To Uub it felt malevolent; overtop a sense of arrogant pride that Trunks normally kept under wraps.

"I don't know what your problem is, but if you did this to her, you'll answer to ME!" were the first words out of the young protégée of Goku's mouth.

"Now why would I want to hurt Panny? I was trying to help her! She struck out at me, going crazy… I'm worried sick, as is her father and mother…" Trunks began.

"Why don't I believe you, Trunks?" Uub responded, stepping backwards. One hand raised with the flattened palm pointed towards trunks. His entire body curled forwards, minimizing the profile yet still holding Pan close with his other arm.

"She's very disturbed. Not been acting herself lately. It's all I can do not to have her attack me whenever I'm around her…" Trunks continued, not listening completely to Uub, and cutting over his words with an increase in his vocal volume.

"I wonder why THAT is? You think I'm stupid, Trunks? Pan wouldn't run scared from you unless YOU were the problem, not her!" Uub accused. "Something's wrong with you, and I don't know what, but you'd better stay away till I know!"

"Is that any way to treat a friend who only…"

"Save it," Uub cut him off. "You're not acting yourself! Something's WRONG… you're… just crawling with evil!"

"I see she's somehow convinced YOU that I'm the problem. But since you want to act all macho about this, I guess I will have to take you on. Too bad. For your sake you'd better set the girl down…" Trunks started.

"No way, Trunks. I'm not letting her out of my sight."

"You really want to risk Panny's life in a fight? You're the one who's endangering her, and you've got the balls to accuse me?" Trunks laughed. The peculiar peel of mirth had that suspicious tinge. Apparently, Trunks was wasting no time because the golden aura exploded around him flaring his hair up to twin points.

Uub easily glided out of the way of the blue blast trained right at him. He was glad Pan was still so small because it made it easier to protect her and fight. He could not risk setting her aside, and fighting carrying her was a dire decision. Yet he had faced greater challenges and Goku's training automatically overrode any doubts. Trunks becoming Super Saiyan also told him how desperate the Saiyan seemed to get his hands on Pan.

"You're possessed by Baby! Or someone else! That has to be it! The Trunks I know wouldn't just power up," Uub panted. Several spheres of energy pelted Trunks, and then Uub suddenly zipped out of the next blast headed his way. He quickly slammed Trunks in the back with a kick, and dodged the resulting hand that reached out to snatch Pan.

"How could I be that monster? Goku destroyed him. You were there yourself fighting my father. Or are you blind?" Trunks taunted. Fending him off with his feet and one hand, he returned the volley of rapid-fire punches. Instinct told him that Trunks was trying to find the exact time to force him to drop Pan, or reach out and grab her. He did not want her dead, but Uub shuddered to think just WHY he was acting like this.

A solid punch slammed into Uub's jaw, sending him backwards. His arms still hugged Pan tightly, and his feet shot out as he angled his body to impact with the beach. At the last second of falling, he somersaulted in midair, and then rocketed headlong towards Trunks. Quickly Trunks slashed his hands before his face, and then generated a burning ball of yellow energy tinged with crimson.

"Burning attack!" he shouted. Uub moved just a hair to the side, letting the sphere shoot past him. Still he kept his eyes glued to Trunks, wondering what the person was trying to pull with such an obvious attack.

"He wants me to drop Pan. I know it," he mumbled. Quickly he flipped pan up in the air, and saw Trunks eyes widen. It only took a moment for Trunks to phase out and then close the gap to within ten feet.

"HYAAAH!" he shouted, ki crackling around his fist. It slammed into Trunks solar plexus with a sickening thud. Then he continued with a sharp fist to Trunks back, knocking him down. The Super Saiyan recovered only inches from crashing into the ocean. By that time, Uub had snatched Pan from a deadly fall. Twisting her around he locked her body to his, so her back was facing out and her legs dangled. His arm wrapped around her waist, cradling her close. Pink tinged blasts fired in rapid succession, some hitting and others knocked away by Trunks.

"Enough of this!" Trunks growled. Appearing close, he suddenly curled his body around and a blue tinged wave of fire exploded from his body into a thin sphere outwards. Uub twisted himself around, feeling the impact slamming into him and knocking him forwards. His body spasmed a bit, but he kept a death grip on Pan. Fortunately, his body absorbed the worst of it, leaving her barely harmed.

Then another blast of energy slammed into his shoulder, then his leg. Each time he shifted his position, curling himself around Pan instead of fighting back. Trunks frowned, wondering what the enhanced human had on his mind. Protecting pan was foremost and he could not understand why the idiot would not just surrender.

"Give it up! You cannot dodge me and save pan at the same time! Do you want her dead?" Trunks yelled.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Uub answered, just managing to pull out of a fall and land feet first on the beach. The blasts so far had not hit any parts of the village, but he felt torn between luring Trunks away and settling it here. His next blast answered Trunks and he phased away, materializing at a safe distance. Soon he dwindled to a small pink point. He prayed that Trunks was more intent on following him then taking out his wrath on a town. Luckily, he sensed Trunks in hot pursuit, and gave himself a small smile. While he could hold Trunks off, he knew it was only a matter of time before Pan got hurt in the process. He needed someone who could protect her while he settled this, or find someone who could knock some sense into Trunks. His streaking pink trail carried him towards Goku's home.

Trunks burned hotter with golden energies. With a loud "HAHH!" he chanced firing an energy beam when he saw Uub drop out of subsonic speed. It caught him off guard, and Trunks watched to see him twist in agony. As he phased towards Uub, he punched him in the jaw and grabbed hold of Pan with one hand.

"Sorry, but this is gone on far enough!"

Pan writhed, blinking slowly as she looked up at Trunks. Her whole body convulsed in fear and she saw Uub plummeting towards the forest below. Angrily she squirmed and managed to muster enough energy to slam Trunks in the gut and then kick herself free. "Dammit!" Trunks cursed.

"Get AWAY from me whoever you are! You'd better get the hell out of Trunks, you parasite or else you'll be sorry!" she yelled, and then felt her energy petering out.

"Pan you can't escape from me!" he said. Barely had she maintained her altitude, secretly watching as Uub managed to stop himself from crashing into a nasty crater. He hovered low in the trees, a finger to his lips.

"Trunks, I don't know WHAT or who's gotten into you, but I'm SICK of this! You won't hurt me again! What is WRONG with you?" again she yelled.

"I have to have you Pan. You're in my blood…" he gasped, his hands extended like a man possessed.

"You're wrong! This isn't you! The Trunks I know would never force himself on ANYONE! Besides, you're in love with Marron!"

"She doesn't have what I need. You're a Saiyan. One of the last females on Earth," he panted.

"You're not going to come anywhere NEAR her till I find out what the hell's going on, Trunks!" shouted someone from behind. Trunks barely managed to look before he saw Gohan blurring into view behind him. A fast punch to the face followed another to the chest. Trunks turned his attention to an enraged Gohan who glistened with identical super Saiyan energies.

"Gohan, don't fight me…" Trunks gasped.

"You're not yourself! I heard from Goten and Bra how screwy you've been! Pushing people away, scaring your own sister and your best friend! And hurting Marron's feelings. However, when Pan first told me you tried to attack her... I didn't believe her. Now I felt her ki and yours close together, flaring! Care to explain that?" Gohan heaved.

"I was trying to stop her from hurting herself!" Trunks protested, swinging a wild punch at Gohan. He easily deflected it, his own teal eyes burning with hurt and betrayal.

"He hurt Pan! He had to have! And he was chasing her like a… a wild beast!" came Uub's voice from below. Gracefully the young hero held a semi conscious Pan in his arms.

"Gohan… we're friends… I would never…" Trunks coughed up blood as he peered up into Gohan's stern frown.

"Then explain WHY she's scared to go near you? Why you're attacking Uub like a crazed maniac and WHY I felt her ki and yours flaring. Who are you REALLY?" shouted Gohan. Instinct told him to keep his friend off balance, and only bluff, but he fought against his own outrage as a father and loyalty to a lifelong friend. The Trunks he knew would never do this, so what could have possibly possessed him.

Fortunately, they were not alone for Goten materialized nearby, along with Bra who had been hanging around his neck. She had difficulty flying and she let out a shirked to see what Gohan was doing. "Trunks!"

"Stay away from them, Bra!" Goten warned, grabbing her arm. "He's not himself!"

"I can't believe… Trunks! Gohan don't hurt him! Something's possessed him! My brother would never… he's gone crazy!" Bra yelled, reaching out towards him.

"Even you turn against me, dear sister!" Trunks shot her a hurt glare.

"Trunks, you need help! Tell us what's going on!" Goten shouted, using most of his strength to stop Bra from interposing herself between her friend and her brother. All they needed now was Bra sliding into the conflict and getting hurt.

"I'm trying NOT to! Are you going to stop bullshitting me and tell me whom you are? You're NOT Trunks... and if you ARE, he's NOT in control here!" Gohan repeatedly shouted. Fists flew, and he could tell from the pained look on Trunks face that the fists flying towards him were halfhearted. Gohan met him blow for blow, not attacking but blocking.

"Gohan… help me… I can't fight it… I'm sorry… tell Pan I didn't mean to! I…" Trunks groaned, pressing his hands to his head. He uttered a loud scream, and shot backwards, writhing.

Suddenly Trunks energy seemed to drain from his body, and his gold aura faded to his lavender self. Gohan caught him around the waist as he dropped earthwards. Ki had flared to a dangerously low level.

"Trunks!" a half dozen voices chorused.

"Is he okay?" asked Goten. Whirling around, Gohan drifted towards where Bra and Goten hovered, along with Uub. Pan rubbed her eyes, blinking at her uncle and best friends.

"Oh my Kami are you okay?" Bra yelped, pushing away from Goten and managing to fly on her own. Seeing the nasty bruises on her friend's face, she bit her lip.

"B... bra… I'll live… but I feel like I've been smashed to bits," Pan confessed wearily. "He wouldn't stop. But it was like he was fighting… and the more I fought back, the more HE fought back…"

"Dammit I wish I could have helped you! Why didn't you call your dad or uncle for help?" Bra hissed at her friend.

"Because Dad didn't believe me… and Uncle Goten thought I was just making something up because he thought I was jealous of Trunks and Marron…."

"Enough all of you! Listen to me! Tell me, what happened leading up to this, and why didn't anyone SAY anything?" Gohan demanded.

"I did Dad, but you wouldn't listen, remember!" Pan cried out, tears brimming in her eyes. Uub's own eyes widened in surprise, and he felt the urge to embrace her shaking body. Carefully he did so, giving her reassurance in his solid grip on her that he would not let her fall.

"Pan, I'm sorry I didn't believe you…" Gohan immediately apologized, flying towards them both. "Please you must forgive me. I wish there were some way I could make it up to you, sweetheart. Marron told me everything… well Videl and me. And I just knew once I felt your ki and his that I had to act!"

"It's my fault too, big Brother," Goten confessed, hanging his head in guilt. "If it wasn't for what Bra told me I wouldn't have believed it either."

Bra confessed, "I mean he tried to actually hit me that one time, and I blocked it, and then let him have it with a full rant. And he backed off. He'd NEVER try to hit me. If he did, Daddy would knock him into next week!"

"Where is your father, Bra?" Uub joined the interrogation.

"He was training with Goku," explained Bra. "That's what he told me."

"For a whole two weeks in that ki chamber… that your mom built… which is sealed from any outside ki flares," Goten sheepishly contributed.

"Not a good time for it. Bra, you had better call your mom. I don't know just what's going on, but I want him as far from Pan as possible," Gohan grimly announced, shifting Trunks onto his shoulders in a firefighter carry.

"His energy doesn't feel weird anymore," Uub said quietly. Gohan nodded and said nothing more.

"I don't know… I only hope Mom can get hold of Dad, and he comes back soon," Bra agreed, her face twisted with sorry.

"I'd better fly him back to capsule. You two had better come along. Is she okay, Uub?" asked Gohan, staring over his shoulder.

"Daddy," murmured Pan, before passing out again.

"She's all right. Should I take her home?" asked Uub.

"I'll just go with you to Capsule," Bra said, glancing guiltily towards Pan.

Goten nodded, gently extending his hand to grasp hers. She allowed him to pull her along as Gohan blasted off towards West City. He gave Uub a nod of thanks as he left. Goten did as well, and Bra forlornly looked towards Pan. Was it a case of 'Saiyan desires' gone amok or something else? On the other hand, was another Baby incident on the horizon? Uub shuddered to think. Trunks would not give himself over to something unless forced against his will. Something was DEFINITELY far worse, and Trunks was the tip of the iceberg.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z. The anime/manga was created by Akira Toriyama, and is owned by Shonen Jump and Toei Animation Co. Ltd. This is a work of fan fiction and means no harm to the anime or manga it pays tribute to. I'm not making money for this.

Retaliation

By Trynia Merin

Beta'd by Sarah Slutz

* * *

Soon after Uub carried Pan to the safety of the nearest hospital and called Videl to meet him there, Goten and Bra had accompanied Gohan as he took Trunks back to Capsule. Gohan continued to carry Vegita's son, rocketing at top speed while Goten carried Bra close behind him. It was their hope that they could somehow talk sense into him if he regained consciousness again.

"He looks so still, I'm so scared for him," Bra whispered. Goten squeezed her hand as they flew along to West City.

Along the way, Bra used her cell phone to call her mother and prepare her for what was to arrive. By the time they touched down outside of Capsule, they were greeted by a slew of private medics, supervised by Bulma herself. At sight of them, she waved Gohan to land with his precious cargo. Carefully he placed Trunks on the waiting stretcher amidst the medical staff. Bra hugged her mother tightly, looking on helplessly while Bulma barked orders for the team swarming around the prone figure of her son. Gohan and Goten backed up, and glanced at Bulma.

"We've got to compare notes! Will Pan be okay, or do one of you want to go back and make sure?" the blue-haired beauty asked.

"I want to stay with Trunks. I don't wanna be a bitch, but even though she's my friend…"

"Bra don't worry. Marron just arrived. She's worried sick. I think it would help if you went in to talk to her, honey. Goten, maybe it would be best if you helped keep an eye on Trunks."

"If it's all right with you, Bulma, I want to make sure Pan's okay. But I don't want to leave you alone in case, you know…" Gohan trailed off.

"I know. You can use my cell here to call Videl. Just why you don't carry a cell phone I don't…"

"Here, take mine," Goten tossed Gohan his cell phone and he caught it neatly, nodding his thanks." A bit on the old fashioned side, the brilliant scholar always seemed to forget his own mobile device. They all bustled inside the busy complex after the new patient rolled rapidly inside.

"Make sure you take him to the new med bay. The one prepared for Vegeta," she called. They nodded, wheeling their President into the special medical suite, custom built for tending to injured Saiyans. There a huge tank bubbled with regenerative fluids, that included a ki suppressor which could keep Trunks under if he surfaced from his comatose state. Gohan helped program the device while Bulma assisted in setting up the electrodes with the aid of her medical team. Each was sworn to secrecy, knowing that if they leaked some sensational tale to the press that the President of Capsule was injured, their asses would be handed to them on a platter.

Bra watched, now joined by a weeping Marron, as her brother was lowered carefully into the Capsule regeneration tank. Bulma turned to her audience, announcing, "It's the best way. I'd rather have him here where we can keep him safe. He's pretty badly hurt… more so than we thought. The devices can monitor him…"

"Good thinking Bulma… I know this is killing you, having your own son like a…"

"Lab specimen, Gohan? I'm angry as hell, but he's going to get the best treatment Capsule can buy. I want to find out who or WHAT the hell did this to Trunks. And while the medics get him stabilized, I want him where I can keep him safe… from himself… if I have to," the blue-haired scientist revealed.

Events passed swiftly for each of them: during which Goten wished he could sit vigil by Trunks' bedside. However, Bulma insisted the best thing they could do at that moment was to meet in her living room area and compare notes so they could figure out together what to do next. They had to collect their thoughts and find out what went wrong. Bra struggled to comfort a tearful Marron, and reassure her that they were doing all they could to help Trunks. Then Juhachi-gou arrived and insisted on taking her daughter home because at that point, all they could do was wait.

"I want to stay with him!" Marron insisted.

"Let her sit vigil," Bra whispered to Goten. Bulma nodded, and Juhachi-gou insisted on staying with her offspring. Krillin was there too, worried sick as everyone else was.

"I'll look after things down here, Bulma. Juhachi-gou and I. I'm sure we can handle things if something goes wrong… you guys leave it to us," Krillin reassured Bulma. She nodded, then shoed her family out of the medical lab so the doctors could continue to monitor and stabilize her son. All forlornly regarded one another, not speaking aloud but internalizing their respective fears.

An hour later, Gohan handed Goten his cell phone. He'd called Videl and Mr. Satan, who were on their way to meet Uub at the hospital. Chichi had been in a panic and frenzy when he had contacted her, and insisted on being there herself. Then she decided abruptly to run in and take charge herself and the line had gone dead from someone struggling to get the phone. After that, Videl had called back, reassuring him that Chichi was rushing home to prepare Pan's room and pack a few things to bring to the hospital later because her mother in law needed to be doing something more than just patiently standing by. That was for Videl to do. Mr. Satan fielded any possible reporters that happened to be creeping about. Something that Bulma's press secretary would invariably do once word leaked out about Trunks.

Or if questions arose about Pan. Her friends would be worried sick not to see her in school, so Chichi busied herself calling all of them. Her industrious, tidy nature was best spent in this manner. Things would be spotless when her firstborn returned home, Gohan mentally chuckled. Now they had to break the news to Vegeta and Goku, once they knew WHAT to tell them.

"I think we should hold off till we know what's going on," Bulma had whispered to Gohan. He had agreed, and so had the others. It wouldn't do to have the volatile Saiya-jin no Ouji blasting or blowing things up in a blind rage. It was hard to predict how he would take the news of his son suddenly acting like he was possessed. They didn't even know if that was the case. All they had to go on was the testimony of Uub's ki sense and his strange behavior towards Pan.

Currently, Gohan paced a track in the carpet, waiting for a callback from Videl. In the meantime, he joined the small group gathered around tea served by Bulma's house bots. Glancing at her daughter, Bulma urged, "Bra, you had better start first. Gohan's told me what he knows, but I think it's easier if we begin with your tale."

"I agree," Goten nodded. "I'll chime in if there's anything I can add to it."

"And Marron," put in Gohan.

"Juhachi-gou's told me what she knows," confessed Bulma.

Sifting through a slew of memories, Bra struggled to recall just when she first noticed her brother acting strange. Seated on the sectional in the vast living room in Capsule, she felt the pained eyes of her worried mother closely regarding her. Frustrated, her injured friend's father paced around the sofa, fingering the glasses he wore. Cursing, he finally pulled them off and tossed them down on the coffee table.

"Gohan, please sit down! I know you're worried and you've a RIGHT to be, but this isn't going to help…"

"Where's Vegeta?" he demanded, glaring at the creator of the dragon radar accusingly. "My daughter was attacked by Trunks… YOUR son and you can just sit there so calm?"

"That's right mister. He is my son, and I am worried SICK. I'm outraged that this happened too, and without me noticing!"

"I'm trying to remember and it's hard with you two shouting," Bra suddenly interrupted, raising both hands. "Knock it off, will you!"

Both her mother and Pan's father froze, standing almost nose to nose in their argument. Under the young heiress' frustrated stare, they both retreated. Gohan lowered himself to sit down on an easy chair and sullenly regard Bulma. Despite her air of calm, he knew it was a well-trained act. "Young lady, watch your tone," was all Bulma could muster. That made Gohan raise an eyebrow because it seemed highly unusual that Bulma would snap at her daughter so. It almost seemed like a Chichi moment instead of a Bulma one.

"Mom! I'm sorry, but I'm pissed too! I wish to Dende I'd noticed something before, but come on! We're ALL to blame. And you didn't believe her, Gohan!" Bra poked an accusing finger at him. Just then Goten wandered in, his face creased with worry.

"Bra, please give him a break. He didn't know. And I'm also to blame," he interrupted, marching in and standing in between his friend and his older brother. "I can hear you all yelling down the hall! What is this, a war? Could your arguing help Trunks?"

"It isn't helping Pan much either," Gohan sullenly grumbled. "If Videl wasn't looking after Pan…."

"You're just feeling guilty because both of you didn't pay attention. And I didn't listen hard enough," Bra voiced. She had put into words Goku's two sons had failed to state.

"We can play the blame game till Trunks comes round, but we still need to figure out what happened exactly," Bulma suggested. Her scientific mind already whirled and clicked with the cogitating gears she always drew upon in a crisis. Although it involved her son and a family friend, she tried to remain aloof. She had learned that skill all too well from her husband and other half.

* * *

Several hundred miles away, Videl privately fretted over her injured daughter. Uub had personally transported her to the small hospital near the Son's family home, where a local practitioner carefully examined her. Fortunately Dr. Iodine was well acquainted with the peculiarities of the Son family physiology. For years, she had been held in the strictest confidence not to divulge their Saiyan nature to the rest of the world. First with Chichi, when she'd had the finances, then Videl Satan had used money as leverage to insure their privacy. The Ox Princess had done her work well, informing everyone connected to Pan about her granddaughter's injuries. Even so, she'd kept their true cause secret.

The task of communicating with the doctors fell naturally to Videl, who was quite glad to have Chichi bustling about. Spotting her husband's pensive protégé, the frying-pan-wielding grandmother nudged him. "Young man, you could use a fresh change of clothes," she said.

"Mrs. Son… um… that would be great," he quickly perked up. Chichi handed him a neatly folded bundle. Years of living in and out of the Son household taught him to accept her hospitality or face the consequences of an emotional thunderstorm. As long as Chichi felt useful and needed as a grandmother, wife, and mother, she was content. Those that disrupted her did so at their own peril.

Videl glanced over at the two, then sighed with relief that Uub had something to do other than feel guilty. Chichi wandered over and sat down along with her large bag of useful things. Reaching inside, she pulled out a large thermos and set it down on the table to her left. "How are you holding up, dear?" Chichi fussed, pouring two cups she had also extracted from her bottomless bag.

Smiling bravely, Gohan's wife took the offered cup, and sipped from it. The sweet tang of warm ginseng tea spread from her tongue into her system, invigorating her shattered nerves. A knowing glance passed from mother to daughter in law. All Chichi did was reach over and take Videl's other hand in her own to give it a small squeeze.

"I know dear. You don't have to say anything. The doctors are having you wait out here," Chichi uttered sympathetically. "Don't worry. You know that this is the same doctor that patched up our boys and young lady each time they came back from those adventures, don't you?"

"Dr. Iodine's a miracle worker all right, Ma," Videl agreed, swallowing another mouthful of sweet tea. "But Pan, when she woke up… she kept insisting that…"

"She's quite a spirited girl, all right. A little warrior. So much like her grandfather. I know how hard it is to keep her in school…"

"Yes. But this didn't even happen on an adventure," Videl the worried mother, burying her face in her hands. Quickly, Chichi took the plastic mug quickly that tipped from her shaking hand before it fell. Then she set it down next to hers before embracing her daughter in law tightly. For a moment, they rocked together while the older woman shushed her. They clung together, drawing strength from one another. Although Chichi had faced such things many times in the past, it killed her to see her own son's family going through something similar.

Meanwhile, Uub had found the men's room and changed out of his sweaty gi. For some reason, appearing well groomed and not as if he had fought within an inch of his life felt extremely important to him at the moment. Neatly folded, the used clothing would probably end up being laundered by Chichi. Carefully, he washed his hands and face, wiping away the burns and tending to the bruises that would quickly heal. Although he wasn't a Saiyan, his physiology insured accelerated healing from any wounds. His entire body was an instrument perfectly tuned for fighting, according to his mentor Goku.

Yet other skills proved difficult for him to master. Even though he was one of ten children, his mom expected him to find a nice wife and start a family of his own. She understood her son's need to prioritize, in favor of his skills. He had vowed to win enough prize money to feed them all. Thanks to Mr. Satan's backing, he'd succeeded. Armed with the Satan patronage and the promise of competing in many other tournaments, Uub sought his fortune passing on what Goku had instilled in him.

Because he was human, he could easily hold back so none of his students were harmed. Of course, many of the girls of the village admired him, still they also kept their distance due to awe or fear of his abilities. To them, he was akin to a hero or demigod, inaccessible and far above their breeding.

Uub dried his face with one of the restroom's paper towels, and tackled his hair with the comb and brush Videl had lent him. That first stop at her home yielded a small bundle of Pan's things but he didn't realize part of them were for his benefit. He would have to thank her later and wash the clothes he now wore: a simple faded Satan City University T-shirt and well-worn jeans. Something told him they'd previously belonged to Gohan. This thought caused him to smile a bit because he was accustomed to wearing the hand-me-downs of his siblings.

Concern for Pan resurfaced in his musings, and he frowned at his reflection. "I can't be messing around in here! I have to see how she is…"

Modern technology was something he had seen before in one form or another, even if his village was rural and remote. Some people would think he lived in a mud hut and ate raw vegetables. In reality, his people DID use dried mud to make the walls of their dwellings, topping them with thatched woven roofs and clean dirt or stone floors. Nevertheless, each home had a small inexpensive laptop for the education of their children, along with a fairly modern camping stove. Those that chose to live by the old ways did so, along with the occasional modern convenience. But they did so on their terms, without sacrificing their identity.

Many of his fellow villagers wore T-shirts and jeans along with their customary garb. He alternated between wearing modern and traditional clothing while not in the ring. When fighting, he proudly wore his teacher's orange and blue gi, or comfortable loose pants and no shirt save a wrap around sash.

He rushed back to the waiting room, where molded white plastic chairs were arranged in groups of three and two. Between each set was a small particleboard table laden with stacks of dog-eared magazines. Reading an older issue of Orange City Cosmopolitan was Pan's mother with her grandmother seated next to her. Uub carefully sat down on Videl's other side, not wanting to bother her but quivering with anticipation for any news.

"Are you two all right?" he asked.

"I'm so glad Goten's clothes fit you," Chichi answered. Lowering her magazine Videl agreed, though she said nothing. Her light blue eyes were still clouded with worry, but her momentary distraction was noticing how well Chichi had 'mothered' the hero who had saved her daughter.

"Thank you! It's really nice of you. I just… how is she…" he found himself blurting out.

"Now, now, why don't take a seat with us?" suggested his mentor's wife.

Why were the words awkward to voice all of a sudden? He knew Chichi pretty well over all the years Goku spent training him . Sometimes, the sessions involved Uub staying with the Sons, on other occasions, Goku lived in his student's village. Always he helped feed everyone by catching huge fishes and sharing them with his family. He insisted on helping with his share of the work because he knew that food was something that they didn't have in abundance.

Videl reported, "They're in with her now. I don't know much more than you do. But she's tough. You got to her just in time…"

"She came to me just in time," Uub couldn't help correcting her. "I wish I'd known…."

Chichi huffed, "You were halfway around the world. How could you have known?"

"I'm sorry I just feel so angry. If I'd known how to use Instant Transmission yet, I'd have done so much more, Ms. Videl!" the tanned warrior reproached himself.

With a sigh Videl said, "Uub, please stop it. You're being too hard on yourself. Pan's alive, and she's going to make it. She's had far worse. When she and her Grandpa were looking for the Dragonballs…"

"I know but still… I wish I could have stopped him before it happened. Didn't anyone NOTICE?" he continued, voice raised slightly in anger.

"Keep it down will you? People are staring," Chichi shushed him, causing him to stop cold, and settle back into his chair again. Embarrassed for losing his cool, he muttered an apology.

"That's what I'd like to know, Uub," Videl nodded. Rage filled her face, feelings that she held back for the sake of composure in front of strangers. Now that Uub revealed his outrage, she felt free enough to give voice to hers.

"Now it's a bit unfair for you to say that, the way I see it, young man. If he fooled Pan long enough to do what he did… he could have fooled you all," Pan's grandmother sniffed.

This seemed to help Uub feel a bit better as he explained, "I just forget that you can't see ki like I can. The way Goku taught me."

"Mrs. Son?" interrupted the physician's voice. Both mother and daughter in law turned at the same time to face the figure in pink and blue patterned scrubs. She carried a clipboard, and her old style stethoscope dangled around her neck. Overtop the outfit she wore a crisp white labcoat, with the name Dr. Iodine stitched over one pocket.

"Yes?" they chorused.

The doctor sat down among them, giving a reassuring smile. "She's a tough young lady."

"Well how is she?" Chichi asked first.

"Please, is she still awake? Can we see her?" Videl added.

"Yes, just as soon as I've explained her injuries. She's going to have to stay under observation overnight here. She's got a major concussion and several broken ribs…."

"Oh my… that's worse then I expected," the patient's mother put a hand to her mouth. Chichi shushed her gently, glancing expectantly at the doctor to continue.

"And a fractured ankle. Not to mention multiple contusions and bruises. But otherwise she should come through. And yes she's asking for you…"

"Is it possible for me to spend the night here with her?" Videl asked next.

"Of course. We'll bring a foldout for you, Mrs. Son. Would you like to come with me… and we'll get her checked in?"

"All right. I figured she might have to stay overnight at least," Videl said.

"I've brought some of her favorite things to make her comfortable," Chichi patted her voluminous bag that she shoulder.

"I guess they only let family see her," Uub mumbled.

"Only immediate family, I'm afraid," she regarded him apologetically.

"Oh nonsense! He's practically part of the family," Pan's grandmother insisted.

"Please?" her mother added.

Dr. Iodine nodded, knowing secretly that the daughter of Hercule Satan was someone you didn't question, not to mention the Ox Princess. By virtue of Videl's celebrity status, she couldn't be refused. Her father had donated considerable amounts of money to have these local clinics built.

"I wonder if her grandfather will want to come back… I mean… Mr. Satan," muttered Uub as they followed the doctor to Pan's assigned room.

"He says he's busy fending off reporters," Chichi informed with a roll of her eyes.

"He'll probably show up as soon as he can make it…" Videl chuckled. "Bless him."

"Mrs. Son, Thanks for… well," Uub turned to Chichi.

"Vouching for you? I was right when I said what I did. I mean you DID live with us a good part of the time."

"Or across from us anyway," smiled Gohan's wife, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Swathed in bandages, Pan tilted her head to look at her three visitors. Dark eyes brightened up at the sight of her mother, grandmother, and friend once more. She whispered a hello, her eyes moving towards Uub once in a while.

"Hi sweetie. They say they'll have to keep you overnight at least…" Videl almost apologized.

"I sure hope you're going to listen to the doctors and lie still, Pan," Chichi tisked, hand on her hip. "That's the only way you can get better…"

"That's all right Mom, Grandma. I know they have to do what they have to do. Hey there… stranger," she bravely joked, turning her attention to Uub. Her hand with an IV tube stuck in the back extended towards him. He couldn't stop himself from reaching her side and gently grasping her hand in his.

"I'm so glad you're going to be okay," he softly answered. "I was so worried…."

"Pan, please. I don't want you hurt again. Not if I can help it, okay?" the young warrior retaliated. "I'm feeling rotten that I couldn't protect you!"

"Look, I don't need protecting. I mean you did help me out and all but dammit if I could only transform! This is so frustrating!" Pan growled.

"Watch that tongue, young miss, in front of your mother!" Chichi growled back.

"Grandma please! I'm sorry about that, but come on… can everyone stop hovering around me?"

" Don't say that, you need to lay down and rest, Pan. You only just got here," Uub scolded her before her mother or grandmother could.

"I'm 17 you know… I'll be out of here in no time, just you wait and see," the quarter-Saiyan protested. She and Uub glanced down at the same time, noticing their hands were still clasped. A slight blush came over his face and he gently released his grip.

"Young lady, this fine you man just saved your life so the least you can do is be more grateful," Chichi added.

"I am grateful but I'm SICK of being babied! How many times do I have to tell you I'm NOT A KID!" Pan almost screamed. Her eyes squeezed shut and she trembled all over. Flailing her arms she knocked over the tray tables and sent the IV flying. Luckily Uub caught hold of one arm while Chichi snatched the wandering IV pole.

"That's ENOUGH! Pan, for heaven's sake, listen to yourself!" Videl snapped. "Stop putting on that tough front, honey because I know better!"

At the sound of her mother and grandmother's scolding, Pan bit her lip. She regarded her mother with a mixture of shame and frustration. Uub could discern the flicker of her ki, while his gut instinct told him her rising temper was really a cover for intense fear. "Mom, I'm sorry. Uub… I just… it makes me so mad that he just could push me around! I was such a crybaby!"

"No you weren't, honey! You were brave. But sometimes you need to stop pretending you're indestructible! You're just as stubborn as your grandfather Satan!" her mother sighed.

"You should listen to your mother you know," Chichi shook her head.

"Now come on!" the frustrated young girl began.

Quickly her mother turned to the grandmother and whispered in her ear, "Ma, maybe you could go call my father and see if he's coming or not? Can I please speak to my daughter alone for a second? It would be a BIG help."

"As soon as she apologizes I will," Chichi sniffed. On the sidelines, Goku's protegee wondered if he should fade into the furniture or leave. Yet he chanced reaching for Pan's hand again, giving it a small squeeze. To his delight and relief, she did not shake it away. He perched on the stool nearby and faced Pan's mother and grandmother expectantly.

"Please Pan, I know it's hard," he whispered. The bandage-swaddled teenager turned to him.

"I'm sorry Grandma. And I'm sorry Uub. Look, I'm glad you were there for me, but I want to know what's going on with Trunks and why he's gone crazy. I'm so mad I could scream!"

"Of course you are," his mentor's wife acknowledged. "I'll be back soon. Now lie still and get some rest, okay?"

"I'll try…" Pan inhaled deeply, struggling to hold her cool before her grandmother. Once Chichi left the room tension was released a few notches. Still, the warrior maiden fumed there in her bed, forcing down all her frustration that was ready to explode. Pan rolled her eyes. "Mom please, I know that, but can't you see where I'm coming from?"

"I can sweetie. Believe me. Every time your father went off to fight. Before you were born. I wished I was as strong as he was."

Squeezing the bronze skinned warriors hand tightly she ranted, "But I'm part Saiyan. I'm a fighter! I should be able to change too, you know! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean squat! I know I can become Super Saiyan if I just get strong enough!"

"But honey, you're only one quarter. We've talked about this before…"

"Oh great so you're saying Bra could have a better chance than me? Like that's ever gonna happen," Pan huffed, puffing up her cheeks in a way that seemed cute and exasperating.

"Pan, please try and rest, okay? If not for yourself, for your mom, huh?" Uub gently urged, squeezing her hand once more. Temporarily surprised by someone not yelling at her, she turned to him.

"Okay, I guess I'll try. I just… Mom… I…" Pan built up a tirade again only to suddenly trail off. All along, the tears pooling in her eyes threatened to fall, but she held them at bay. Now they rolled down her cheeks, only to have her angrily brush them away.

"Pan, sweetie, it's okay… he's not going to hurt you," Videl said, knowing just what her daughter was feeling. All the years she feigned toughness prepared her for a small version of herself sitting there. Before long Chichi and Hercule would likely stop by, and she would have preferred taking her daughter home instead of having a three ringed circus in the hospital. Knowing her father, he would allow the press free reign of this for a cheap shot of publicity.

Reaching over the hospital bed's bar, Videl hugged her daughter as carefully as she could, knowing the girl's ribs were taped. Flanked by Uub on her left Pan allowed herself finally to break down. Soon the only sound in the room other than the beeping of the IV and monitors was that of a girl crying in her mother's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dragon ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are property of Toei Animation Co. Ltd, and Akira Toriyama, not me, created the characters. This fan fiction means no harm to the anime or manga._

**Retaliation**

**Misinformation**

**By Trynia Merin**

**Beta'd by Sarah Slutz. Thank you!**

* * *

Back at Capsule Corp., everyone jolted with the sudden appearance of two full-blooded Saiyans in the middle of the living room. What first began as a crackling image of the muscular heroes now materialized into a pair of three-dimensional figures. Only a nanosecond later, Goku and Vegita solidified. Both wore vastly different expressions: the former one of worry, and the latter, one of extreme anger.

"Why did no one see fit to TELL me what the hell was going on with Trunks?" the Saiyan no Ouji exclaimed, glaring at all of them accusingly.

"Because we don't know till now, Vegeta," Bulma answered for everyone present. "And that's what we're trying to figure out."

"Dad, thank Dende," Gohan breathed a sigh of relief. His younger brother knew the change in demeanor well, for it heralded his following thought. Now that their father had arrived, everything would work out all right. Realizing this made the younger Son sibling frown. That was not always the case, unfortunately. Theirs was far from a perfect world.

"Daddy," Bra exhaled, unable to stop herself from leaping up from the sofa. She crossed the room quickly, heading straight for her father. Her father extended an arm, wrapping it protectively around his little princess. Pride could be damned, she was in distress and as a father and a prince, he was honor bound to protect her. She was his treasure, his reminder of a life worth changing; of all he believed in.

Moreover, his daughter was the only person on the planet who could get away with ordering him to shave. Simultaneously to the Briefs and before Vegeta's pronouncement, his longtime rival had quickly moved over to his sons, asking first, "Is Pan all right?"

Goten announced, "Yes, dad she's okay! Luckily Uub got in Trunks' way before anything worse happened."

"Thank Dende. If we'd been a moment later…" Gohan trailed off, hanging his head. He felt embarrassed to show a lack of ability to protect his own daughter in front of his father.

"Gohan, don't start blaming yourself. We should listen to Vegeta now. I'm curious about this whole Trunks thing," Goku stated.

Bulma caught a glimpse of the momentary irritation crossing Goten's face because Bra had moved away from him towards the Saiyan no Ouji. Filing that away for later analysis, she turned to her husband once more, "Vegeta, we're as confused as you are."

"Then let us have it. Everything. I want to hear it all!" Vegeta pronounced firmly, unable to stop ordering everyone around. Yet, in this case, they were glad to have someone take charge in this time of uncertainty.

"How could I have missed it?" his daughter broke the silence first. "Dad, it all started two weeks ago! When he stopped trying to creep away from work! You know how he always…"

"All too well," her father rolled his eyes.

Now possessing the floor, she forced the memories to the fore saying,"Well he was not really acting like Trunks. I mean he was getting so serious…"

"And he kept coming up with more and more excuses not to hang out," Goten added, looking down at his shoes. "I figured it was because he wanted more time with Marron."

"But Marron thought he was hanging out with Goten here…" Bra continued.

"And both of us compared notes and realized it wasn't like Trunks at all," finished Goku's younger boy. The Saiyan no Ouji squinted slightly at this, but grunted to encourage them to proceed.

"And I thought it was Trunks finally taking his job as president of Capsule seriously," sighed his wife. "It was so thrilling to see him come to work and meetings fifteen minutes ahead of time. And he wore a suit every day!"

"That's definitely not the Trunks I know," Goten shook his head, with the look of someone who was embarrassed to be associated with a conformer to the establishment. As he said this, he happened to look in Gohan's direction.

"Yeah, you're right," Gohan frowned. "And then I heard Marron and Videl talking earlier today. Videl was trying to calm her down."

"One at a time!" their Prince waved him sharply to silence. "Continue, Bra."

"Well Dad… Marron DID come to me a few times. I tried to tell her that maybe Trunks was busy. I went to Trunks once or twice trying to find out what his deal was, why he was ignoring Marron. She said he didn't call her at all. And she left tons of messages…"

"And that isn't like Trunks either. He and Marron were practically joined at the…" Goten began, but quickly changed it when his big brother glared at him. "Hip."

"Till two weeks ago?" Vegita asked.

"This whole two weeks thing. That's the key," Gohan mumbled. Again, he rose to pace the floor. Bulma took much the same stance, until they were pacing opposite directions in a double orbit about around the sectional.

"Two weeks. Trunks wore his suits to work and didn't complain once…"

"And he didn't sneak out of work to try and have a long lunch either," the younger Son nodded.

"Tell me about how he acted when you tried to talk to him about Marron," Bulma interrupted. Her husband nodded.

"Well, he seemed pretty calm about it. Almost like he was too calm…"

"A flat effect?" Gohan supplied. His father blinked in confusion.

"He means like a robot," Bulma explained.

"He didn't get piss… I mean ticked off at anything or me. Usually we argue but he was so… cool and collected. He said that he was sorry and that he would try to clear things up. It was just weird. Then he called me 'dear sister'. And he NEVER calls me that!" Bra rested her hands on her hips with a grunt.

"I wonder why," Goten almost said, but bit his lip.

"I see," the Saiyan no Ouji acknowledged. "Now, what brought on the assault against Pan?"

"Well," Gohan said, tapping the tips of his fingers together.

"I thought she was trying to make something up, because she was jealous of Marron and Trunks together…" Goten shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Me too. I can just remember Marron in tears and that creepy look on Trunks face when I would mention I was going somewhere with Pan…"

Memories became words that Vegita's daughter quickly wove into a story. About how she had wanted to shove her brother into a wall for being an insensitive prick. Marron and he had been going steady for at least two years. She accompanied Trunks to all the official Capsule functions where he needed a date. Every Friday night was his 'date night' where he would take out Marron, and Goten would take out Paris or another girl. Moreover, they would do… well whatever it was they did. Bra pushed any thoughts of her brother doing THAT out of her mind with a snort of disgust.

A few days ago, she had been sitting on her bed, in her room, painting her nails when she heard a loud trilling of her cell phone. Picking it up, she heard Marron's tearful voice. Yet again, Trunks had not returned her calls, and she demanded to know where he was. Bra told her she should meet her at their usual hangout, Crème De Lora's. The nearest one was just outside of West City, and Marron was attending college at West City University. Naturally, that meant they would go to the one on campus or at the corner of the campus.

Bra had sipped a cappuccino and bought her blonde friend a chai tea to try to calm her nerves. Eventually the story unfolded, and Bra realized her older brother had reneged on his promise to 'straighten things out'. Then it took at least two hours to convince Marron that Trunks was not seeing another girl on the side. Especially when the name Pan surfaced along with the word 'two timing'. That was when things really turned odd.

"He's been following her. I admit I cut classes to go check on him. Most of the time he wasn't at the business meetings he said he was going to. I saw him once or twice actually sparring with her! And he doesn't have time for me?" related Trunks' girlfriend.

"It's nothing! Pan isn't interested in Trunks. My Dende, I mean he sees her as much as an annoying kid sister as he sees me! Trunks is no more interested in her than I am in… G… I mean Master Roshi!"

This brought a confused look to Marron's face and she shuddered. "Come on Bra, I'm serious! Are you covering for him? I know he's your brother and Pan's your friend too."

"Whoa, TIME out!" Bra made a T with her hands. "Slow down. Back up. That's NOT true! I would NEVER do that! You're practically my sister in law. Do you think for a minute I'd cover up for my brother's stupid mistakes?"

"I don't know WHAT to think!" Marron wiped away more fresh tears. "He's such a… a prick!"

"Well he is my brother and I'm the first to admit that," her blue haired friend huffed. "The way you describe him, he's turned into an ultra prick. I mean, c'mon he's mad about you. You should have seen the ring he…"

She clapped a hand over her mouth, realizing she had spilled something she had promised not to tell. The attractive blonde woman's eyes lit up, and she straightened in her chair, hope returning to her face. "You… a ring? Could it be he's holding out and trying to propose to me! That would explain why he acted so cold… Bra… you're wonderful!"

"But that's not…" Bra spluttered before her friend squeezed her tightly and rushed home to call him. Nonplussed she had called Goten to find out if Trunks had ducked out of yet another activity. Yet it was Goten that called her next, wondering why Trunks failed to join him for the big premiere of that action thriller movie they had planned to see for months. It was all Goten could talk about when with Trunks, but now his so-called best friend hardly seemed to care. He was 'too busy with more important things'.

"So you see…" Bra swiveled her head to look at everyone in the sitting room. "That's when I knew it wasn't right. And I had to talk to Pan."

"Pan told me that Trunks had suddenly gotten interested in sparring with her again. She was excited because she always teased him about getting soft," Goten took up the story. His own memories surfaced, wending back to the half dozen times he had called Trunks to hang out, and there was always another excuse or meeting for Trunks to attend. On the other hand, a date with Marron.

He had seen the engagement ring in Trunks pocket. In addition, both of them had conspired how to tell her. Yet, Goku's younger son had suggested they should ask his mother for advice, and Trunks had flushed bright pink. Nevertheless, that was a whole month before things had become weird, Goten admitted. Why the sudden change of heart? Perhaps his best friend got cold feet, Goten thought. Bachelors often thought twice when faced with the idea of settling down, calling it a 'big step' that inevitably caused them to back off. Maybe that was why Trunks was avoiding him and Marron both.

Then his niece had come to him one night. Her uncle still lived with Chichi and Goku when he was around and not teaching lessons at the Satan City Dojo or filming stunts for Satan City Studios. She seemed quite preoccupied and Goten had wondered what was wrong. In a soft voice, she confessed she might be going a bit kooky, but she was sure that Trunks was acting very off.

"He was staring at her a lot, she said. She could swear it was in the same way that he looked at Marron and other girls. He had been asking her when the next time they could spar was. When she would ask him about Marron, he would say that he was already spending enough time with her. So what was I to think? And then she came out with something REALLY weird…" Goten continued.

"What was it?" Bulma wondered, on the edge of her seat. By now, Vegeta had sat near his wife, with Bra on his other side. Although he kept his hands to himself, his mere presence was a great comfort to his daughter and Bulma.

"She claimed that the last time they sparred, he pinned her down, and really stared at her. And that he had tried to kiss her," the youngest Son confessed reluctantly. "And I got mad and told her she was making it up."

"So did I," his older brother also divulged. "I… we were both sure it was because she was jealous. Just being a teenager."

"She did have a crush on him at one time," Goten mumbled. Nearby, the Brief's lovely daughter glared at him and he snapped his jaw shut.

"And you didn't listen to her, you idiot?" the Saiyan no Ouji stared daggers at them both. "Am I the only one who thinks you're both imbeciles for failing to notice the obvious?"

Everyone mentally acknowledged Vegita's acceptance of his first-born's relationship. In his eyes if his son could not marry a Saiyan, the daughter of the world's strongest man was the best alternative. Especially to marrying one of Goku's sons. He secretly enjoyed seeing his lavender-haired offspring was at least making some effort to stop chasing multiple girlfriends and 'settle down'. Perhaps then, he would be satisfied and train, along with his other responsibilities. Sadly, this was not the case, or was it?

No one could offer a decent answer to his challenge. Except for his rival Kakkarot, who ventured, "I don't know about all this. But I do know for sure that Trunks wouldn't treat anyone like that. And that Pan wouldn't lie."

"I know dad but please… I just…" Gohan started.

"Gohan, look, Pan's hurt. Trunks has gone crazy. And we need to know why," his father gently soothed, rubbing his son's shoulder. "Uub's watching over her, and so's Videl and Chichi. She'll be fine."

"But what about Trunks?" Bulma said.

"Yes. Time for you scientist types to start your tests and find out what the hell could have happened to Trunks. However, before that, I want to see him. I take it you put him in a ki resistant room, Bulma?"

"Yes. I… to think of putting him in a… a prison, Vegeta?"

"Enough. I will see him now. You and Gohan start working on what could have brought this about. And I'll see what I can get from him," Vegeta said.

"Uub did say he saw a strange thing about Trunks ki," Gohan remembered. When the Saiyan prince whirled about, everyone else suddenly stopped his or her murmuring.

"What was that?"

"Uub said that Trunks energy was back to normal. Not in those words, but pretty much to that effect," said Goku's elder son. He again held his glasses, tapping them on one palm as Vegeta watched the wheels turning in his head.

"Did he?" Vegita harrumphed.

"What?" Uub's mentor suddenly growled. "Uub saw Trunks energy change? What was it like?"

"Ask him yourself Kakkarot. He's your pupil. I suggest… no I order you to go NOW and talk to him yourself. Find out all he knows. Bra, you had best go visit your friends and stay well away from here," her father informed her. She nodded.

"I'll make sure she gets there, safely," Goten volunteered.

"See that if you do, you see nothing happens to her, got it, kid?"

"You got it, Vegeta," Goten promised.

"Dad," the young heiress complained.

"Enough Bra, you are to leave. It's an order. Though I will kick myself for this, you can go with her. Do we have an understanding?" he repeated. She nodded, and quickly turned to leave. Goten rapidly followed, and Vegeta glared suddenly after him.

"Idiotic brat." He thought. Yet, he had bigger worries. In addition, he would much rather have someone protecting his princess, especially if it was a Saiyan.

* * *

Burbling liquid rushed into his ears. Sounds were muffled with the intensified volume of hearing underwater. Opening his eyelids revealed a sea in which his body was buoyant, though casting a blue tinge on the world around him. Panic reasserted itself and the inclination to power up overrode any curiosity.

"Pan, where's Pan!" he shouted into something like a plastic cup over his mouth. A quick glance down confirmed it was a mask to which a breathing tube was attached. Other tubes snaked and undulated at arm's length, burying their heads into his body at several key points while the tails sprang forth from the chamber walls.

Blue energies surged from around him, only to fizzle out. Of course. Judging from the domed curve of the glass he stared out through it was a regeneration tank. Amnesia locked away immediate memories, seen at a distance like a horrible dream he both participated in and could not change. Someone forced his hands on invisible strings, and his will had been pressed far to the back of a dark theater. Now that his inner voice no longer compelled him. His will was comfortably back in its place along with his wits.

"No, oh no… what I…" the lavender-haired half Saiyan trailed off.

"Trunks! He's awake!" uttered a welcomed voice, sweet and high pitched that made his heart flutter. He thrashed about, training his gaze on his girlfriend just outside. The pads of her fingers and palms pressed to the glass with a double outline around them while her face held such concern it made Trunks want to weep.

"Marron!" he yelled, though it sounded garbled and more like: "MWABBBOnnn!"

"He knows me!" she cried, muffled through the liquid. Her boyfriend intently gazed down, his face filled with sorrow and pain. Outside her face reflected the same, filled with sorrow and a sense of hope. Next to her, the blonde shapely figure of her mother Juuhachi-gou stood, looking up at him with her usual piercing gaze. A slight frown still crossed her otherwise saturnine features.

"Trunks! Are you okay?" she cried, tapping on the glass.

"He's not a fish, sweetie," the blonde android rolled her eyes. She glanced up from her daughter and fixed Vegita's son in that icy stare of hers. "You. You'd better be in possession of all your wits when you get out of there after what you put my daughter through!"

"I… CWFOMDDD HMMPP IDDD!" Trunks answered frustration apparent.

"Mommy, look at him! Does that look like someone who's a madman?" asked Marron.

"I don't think I want to answer that," Juuhachi-gou mumbled.

"He's this close from smashing that glass to come out and see me! He MUST be okay!" Marron whirled on her mother and pointed directly at Trunks. "Please, we have to let him out!"

Medical personnel swarmed around and he heard their individual voices. Krillin suddenly pushed past them and shouted up, "Hey, Trunks! Are you okay?"

Someone handed him a microphone and he chuckled awkwardly before speaking directly into it, "Trunks… can you hear me, buddy? You went crazy, and Gohan and Goten brought you here. Juuhachi-gou and I've been here with Marron. Is that really YOU in there, or…?"

"Don't ask him that!" Juuhachi-gou sighed, grabbing the mike from him. "Listen, Trunks. You are going to stay in there unless you give us some sign that you're not going to do something stupid."

The elder Briefs sibling nodded his head. He would have to insist on the scientists installing a proper microphone into the mouthpiece when he exited the machine. Any aches and pains were gone, yet the machine's ki dampening system suppressed any attempts to power up. "Um, Trunks, I'm sorry man but you'll have to stay in there till Bulma gets back. Because I um… you know…"

Cursing to himself the half Saiyan really wished he could find some other way of communicating. Pushing forward he tapped hard on the glass, startling everyone. Although the blonde android tensed, pushing Marron behind her, all he continued was to beat a staccato cadence on the tank sides. Puzzled, his audience of medical techs, girlfriend, and associated family scratched their heads.

"Is he trying to throw us off guard?" Juuhachi-gou wondered.

"Maybe he's trying to send a message?" her husband chuckled. "Or else… he's gone completely nuts."

"No, don't you see it IS a message Daddy! He's tapping out OUR song! The beat to it!" Marron realized. She held a finger to her lips to shush them.

"That's not really a romantic song, but it has a catchy beat," Krillin confessed.

"Only Trunks would be that… sentimental. Yet he could be playing another mind game."

"I think we should let him out of there," their daughter suggested softly, still gazing up longingly at her boyfriend. "And see for ourselves if he acts himself or not. Have everyone else leave the room but just us…"

"I don't like that, but we have to know," said Marron's mother. "Let him out of there Krillin. If he so much as makes a false move I'm on him."

"I don't know how this thing works," her husband whispered to the doctors. One of them showed him the sequence of buttons and then Juuhachi-gou shoed them all out of the room. Her daughter remained glued to the side of the tank, her eyes not deviating from the gaze they had locked with Trunks. In his own way, he tried to tell her all the things he wished, explain without words. Yet he could barely wait as Krillin punched buttons in what the person hoped was the right sequence. The blonde android grasped her daughter's shoulder and nudged her away.

Bubbles flew up from the floor, where a drain opened. The fluid level began to drop as it gurgled out of the machine into the waste tank. Once his body was no longer floating, the President of Capsule stood up on his own. Once it reached waist height, the top of the tank hissed open after the seals broke; Trunks pulled the wires off his chest and arms. He was halfway out of the tank and standing in front of it before anyone could blink, but Juuhachi-gou moved between him and his girlfriend.

"Stop right there," she said. "No more games."

"No more games Juuhachi-gou. Something nasty got hold of me. You have to tell Pan I am sorry because I wasn't myself. And it took two weeks of hammering at it with sheer willpower to get it to break," Trunks raspy voice confessed.

"Mom please, move out of the way," his girlfriend whispered from over her mother's shoulder.

"Honey, would you please step aside?" Krillin suggested.

"You're dead if you try anything to screw with my daughter's brain again, Trunks. Let me make that crystal clear," his wife whispered. "Or you would wish you were dead."

Marron rushed over to grab a bathrobe hanging on the wall. She tiptoed towards her boyfriend who remained where he was. Extending his right hand to her, his eyes were soft and full of sorrow. "Marron… I don't know where to begin… except to say how sorry I am…"

"You'd better put this on. It's cold in here," his blonde girlfriend shyly whispered, darting around him and holding out the robe. The son of the Saiyan no Ouji suppressed a fond smile and simply allowed her to slip it on over his outstretched arms. He belted it, and then turned around to raise his hand. Again, Marron's mother watched tensely, only to see him caress her daughter's cheek with a wistful sigh.

"If I could have killed that THING I would have…" Trunks began before his lovely girlfriend leapt forwards.

"Shut up and just hold me you jerk," she pleaded, threading her arms around his neck. Blushing a bit, Trunks opened his arms to her and clasped her around the waist. The two lovers squeezed each other tightly in a fond hug.

"You see?" Krillin whispered.

"For now," Juuhachi-gou relented. "But I'm still saying we should watch him."

* * *

Pan still sniffled intermittently despite their efforts to calm her. While she had ceased sobbing, she could not stop the tears still leaking from the corners of her dark eyes. Finally, she lay against the pillows, surrendering to the weariness she felt.

"Mom, I think I'd like to be alone for a bit," she requested, closing her eyes.

"Sweetie, I promised I'd sit with you," Videl said.

"I'll stay with her, if you like," Uub found himself saying, though he stopped with a fierce blush.

"All right dear, I suppose it's all right… but I still don't' think we should leave you alone…"

"I'll be safe Mom. Besides, didn't you just offer to hang out here?" Pan turned her gaze to her rescuer. "If it's okay."

"I'll check in on you later. Your father will probably come visit. I just need to talk to the doctors some more. I just don't like the idea of you here… when you'd be safer home…"

"Mom please… I can take care of…" she began, but then relented. "What does it matter? Damn. If he could catch me off guard once, he can do so again. I hate feeling helpless."

"You aren't, honey…" Videl started, but then realized from the pained look on her daughter's face it was the worst thing she could say. Silently she cast a helpless look at the other occupant of the room and he gave her a knowing tip of the head.

"Is it all right if I stay, Pan? Do you want me to?" Uub asked politely.

"Yeah, that would be cool with me," Pan said. "I'm sorry mom… I just can't stop being angry. I guess I just need to cool off."

"I understand. I'll be talking to the doctors and stop in a bit later," she said. Surprised and pleased she allowed him to stay; the young bronze-skinned warrior perched on his stool a bit more. Pan had flipped on the television to distract herself as she often did. For a time he was unsure of what to say as she let herself lie still with dark lashed eyes closed. Although she was the strongest woman on the planet, she seemed so fragile and still laying there among the sheets.

"I'm sorry Goku; I wished I could protect her better. Because of everything, you've taught me I know it was enough. But I need to get stronger," Uub found himself muttering aloud. A 24-hour music channel blared in the background and he found himself glancing back to the screen.

Pan's dark lashed eyes opened after a time, and she looked up into her friend's worried face. "You're still here?" she asked.

"Yes, of course I am," Uub said defensively. "Unless you want me to leave…"

"No, it's okay. Stay. I just couldn't stand my mom hovering around me. I love her and all, but she and grandma can just smother me so I feel like I can't breathe," Pan confessed, straightening up in bed.

From his 'perch', her young companion regarded her. "I wish I was better company, you know."

"Just being here is fine," she confessed, and saw the faint blush cross his cheeks again. "At least I know the two of us could beat most jerks… but when it's your own friend…"

"You're thinking about Trunks? I wish I could have beaten him Pan. It made me so angry to see what he did … I'm not helping am I?" he despaired seeing her face crumple again.

"No, don't blame yourself! You kicked his butt! I mean I was half passed out but what blows my mind is that you could stand up to him. I mean grandpa taught you everything he knew, but I've never really stopped to think how strong you are. No offense… but Saiyans usually…"

"I'm not sure of how strong I am," he confessed with an awkward chuckle. "Your grandpa says I'm his best student. Every time I fight, I learn something new. Push myself to the limit. But it doesn't seem like there's any end to it… sure I get tired and everything… but…"

"Dammit. If only I could turn super Saiyan, I could have defended myself! I need to get stronger!"

"Maybe you need to train harder?" he blinked. "Though you already know that."

"Maybe it's HOW I'm training," she thought. "Grandpa and daddy always went too easy on me. I'm thinking you might do the same. But if you really want to help me you could help me get stronger."

"If you want. But you have to get better first... which I'm sure won't take forever because you still have Saiyan blood," he pointed out. "And don't Saiyans heal stronger then they start out? Or is that only Goku that has that talent?"

"I never really thought about it. I heal much faster than most ordinary people do. But I think only full blooded Saiyans can really get stronger when getting beat up…" she trailed off.

"I'll help you get stronger Pan. I promise. It's the least I can do to help you," he promised, taking her hand in his. "But it's going to be hard not to hold back."

"You'd better not if you know what's good for you," she mock threatened. He wondered if she was serious for a moment, but smiled when he saw the gleam in her eye. It was one of a girl who would not let a setback destroy her chances for success. Whatever Trunks had done, he had not broken her spirit, and that he was grateful to Dende for.

One second later, they both tensed at the appearance of Pan's grandfather in the room. Goku hardly bothered to check just where he was materializing into, yet Pan's face lit up considerably to see him standing there. Uub jumped down off his stool and rushed over at the same time Goku moved to Pan's bedside.

"I'm so glad to see you Grandpa!" she cried, squeezing him around the neck tightly as Goku leaned over the bedrail to hug her. Always she felt safest in his arms, for there was none stronger than he. Because of him, she trained diligently, hoping to be the hero he was, despite the thinning of her Saiyan blood.

"I wanted to see my little warrior. How she was doing. And to thank you Uub for protecting her so well," Goku glanced up at his student who stood across the bed.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to her sooner. When are you going to teach me Instant Transmission?" he asked.

"I wish I'd taught you before. But I'd say you were ready, more than ready now," Goku decided. Still with his arm around Pan, he focused more of his attention on his pupil.

"I also want to get stronger, sir. I managed to hold Trunks off when he changed to Super Saiyan, but even I don't know how much farther I can go," he mentioned.

"You've got power that's still locked inside you," Goku informed him. "Power I've seen since we first fought. However, getting it out of you's been tough. It's like your body changes after each fight…"

"You've told me that before," he reminded his teacher.

"All right. Uub, you had better tell me what you saw when you fought Trunks. That's the other reason I came," Goku's expression twisted to a serious frown.

"Uh huh, of course," Uub nodded. While Goku held his granddaughter's hand, Uub related the tale of his fight. Both Pan and her grandfather listened raptly, amazed at how he described the duel. While Pan had only seen the end of it, Goku seemed most intent on picturing it in his mind. He had the ability to do so just from the barest descriptions of a battle.

"I don't like it at all," Goku shook his head.

"Could it be Baby? Or another Tuffle?"

"Maybe. But he was blown up with my times ten Kamehameha. And I don't think anyone was left alive after Baby killed them," Goku growled.

"Ugh, I forgot," shuddered Pan, shivering.

"But there might have been SOMEONE who lived. Didn't you and your son Gohan fight a Tuffle scientist years before? Who managed to escape?" Uub wondered.

"He was just some fake… that his computer made into our worst enemies," his sensei shook his head. "No. Besides, don't you remember the Tuffle energies looked different hen what you described? You said you saw a pink tinge… on top of Trunks power aura?"

"Yes. However, there was something else. That look in his eyes made me think of how Vegeta gets. Just before he blasts someone. The look that Baby Vegeta had," said Uub. "That's why I thought it had to be a Tuffle like Baby."

"No I'd sense it if they were alive. What else did you see?"

"One other thing. For a moment, it looked like some sort of energy seeped out of Trunks mouth. It took the shape of someone. Someone who looked a lot like a Saiyan but wasn't any of you guys I'd seen before," whispered Uub.

"WHAT?" Pan and Goku both demanded.

"That pink tinge that wasn't Trunks power but was mixed in with it wasn't the only thing I saw wrong with Trunks. Around Trunks' head during the fight, I saw another face. That other Saiyan," Uub said in a hush. "My village has stories about people possessing others. One thing I learned as a boy was how to tell if someone WAS possessed. I could see the 'other' spirit faintly around the person's ki. That's one reason I knew what to look for when I saw Trunks. Not just because I knew what someone looked like who Baby possessed."

"And you never told me this before?" Goku blinked.

"I did, but you forgot I guess," Uub suggested.

"I might have. Pan, do you feel good enough to go home? Because I don't like leaving you here… when there are things like…" and here he visibly shuddered and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Grandpa I know you hate needles. You're not the one laying in bed here. And if we just left now, mom would throw a fit!" Pan said.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or GT. The anime/manga was created by Akira Toriyama, and is owned by Shonen Jump and Toei Animation Co. Ltd. This is a work of fan fiction and means no harm to the anime or manga it pays tribute to. I'm not making money for this.

Retaliation

By Trynia Merin

Beta'd by Sarah Slutz, whom I owe a bit thank you to!

* * *

Once the papers had been shuffled and Videl signed her name by the x's, Pan came home. Goku's idea to use his Instant Transmission was well received, for no one wanted to face a long car ride back to the Son family home complex. When they were assured it was alright to depart, Goku stood with everyone's hands on his shoulders, Pan balanced in his strong arms. The quick snatching sensation scrambled their brains momentarily but a second later, they were in Goku and Chichi's living room. 

"There you are! I should have supposed you'd bring them back like that, Goku-sa," Chichi said, holding a wooden spoon in one hand and a not so surprised expression on her face. "I guess you couldn't get this young lady to lie still in the hospital eh?"

"She twisted my arm," Videl whispered. "Goku and Uub said she'd be safer here."

"I missed your cooking, Grandma!" Pan announced. This brought a smile to Chichi's slightly wrinkled face, and she turned to Goku.

"Well don't just stand there, take our granddaughter to her room, and I'll bring her some tea! I already changed the sheets and brought her some fresh clothing! And you, young man, I suppose you'll be staying too, since Goku's back?" Chichi asked.

"Yes, if that's all right, Mrs. Son?" Uub wondered. "I wanted to learn Instant Transmission, and I wanted to do it here, where I could help protect Pan."

"Sounds like a very responsible thing to do," Chichi said, reaching up to ruffle his comb of black hair playfully. She came to think of him like another son often, and enjoyed the times Uub would stay and Goku could train him from home, and not in his own village. Worried about separating Goku from his family, Uub often urged his teacher to spend half their lessons at his own place. Chichi was pleased at this, and soon saw that Goku's 'mission' to train his strong disciple was not so disruptive after all.

Since he was staying for a while, this meant spending the night in the bedroom that had served as Gohan and Goten's old room. Chichi had turned it into a study for her own use, but it still had a foldout futon he often utilized. Goten's room was extensive and was a more recent addition since he had become a young teenager. After they married, Gohan and Videl had a house built right across from theirs, connecting the two dwellings by a corridor and an adjoining yard. Pan's bedroom was in Gohan's home, only less then one hundred yards away on the second floor.

Once settled on her bed, Pan breathed easier. Sipping on some tea she sensed the strong ki of her father and of her uncle Goten rapidly approaching and smiled. She hoped that they would have an explanation to the recent events that would quell her fear about Trunks' condition. If she strained her hearing she could discern their voices downstairs, along with the occasional 'what on earth' from her mother and grandmother.

"You mean he was possessed and now he's acting like himself again?" Chichi asked.

"That's right mom," said her father. "Bulma says he's stable now, but she's taking over his duties as Capsule's President."

"Well do they know WHAT happened?" Videl asked.

"That's what I'm getting at," Gohan said. "Trunks is talking to his father Vegeta now. And he sent the two of us home to look after Pan. He says it's a private matter that…"

"A third class shouldn't get mixed up in?" Goku finished for him with a laugh. "That's Vegeta all right. But you say Trunks was speaking to him?"

"He shoed us out," said Goten resentfully. "Bra's staying with Marron at Juhachi-gou and Krillin's home. Trunks and her made up."

"That's a relief!" sighed Videl.

"Yeah, but for how long? I wanted to stay but…"

"If you want to go back and spend the night at Capsule, go right ahead after you've eaten some dinner young man," Chichi suggested.

"I'm going up to see Pan now, honey, Mom," Gohan said. "I'll take her dinner."

"She'll be glad to see you, dear," Videl nodded. "She didn't want to stay there."

"I would have made them discharge her anyhow. I want Pan as far away from Trunks as possible," Gohan said darkly.

"But…" Goten started.

"I mean it Goten. She's going to have some emotional scars from this. And I think some distance will do them BOTH good," Gohan insisted.

"I don't want to see him, not like that," Pan whispered to herself. She did not know if she could trust Trunks again. Not anytime soon. Just the thought of that eerie look in his eyes haunted her, causing her to shiver.

Tears came to her eyes, and she tried to hide them when she saw her door open and saw her father carrying a tray. Seeing his eyes blurred by the thick framed glasses, along with his blue suit jacket sent a calming effect through her ravaged senses. "Hi sweetheart, you doing okay?" he asked.

"Daddy, what's with Trunks?" Pan asked.

"Don't worry. Vegeta's watching him. He won't bother you here," Gohan reassured her, quickly moving to her side as he set the tray on her lap.

"I'm worried," She admitted.

"Don't even think of him. He wasn't himself, but I still wont forget what he tried to do. And don't think you have to make excuses for him because you blame yourself. I won't have it," Gohan scolded her. He pulled up a chair alongside her bed, grasping her hand.

"I'm not a baby…" Pan started to protest, but Gohan cut her off.

"I know, honey. You're a young woman, who's had a nasty scare with someone she thought she could trust. And you're going to feel things that are going to hurt you emotionally in ways you don't realize. I already signed you up to see someone to talk to," said Gohan.

"I don't need to TALK, I need people to stop fussing over me!" Pan snapped.

"When you want to be alone is the time you most need people around you," Gohan interrupted. "And someone IS going to be with you. So you can feel what you NEED to feel and get through this."

"I'm not hurt THAT bad! Jeez Dad, you're making a big deal out of…"

"Sorry Princess, I'm not buying it," Gohan stubbornly insisted. "I'm your father, and I'm insisting you do this. For yourself. Because Trunks hurt you in ways that are going to stay with you the rest of your life. And you can't push it aside or minimize it. You're not being FAIR to yourself."

"What's FAIR, dad? Tell me!" Pan raised her voice. Gohan's sorrowful look stopped her cold, and she bit off her next words.

"What Trunks did to you wasn't fair. And you need to let yourself get angry Pan. That's why you should be here with your family, not in a hospital. Let Vegeta deal with Trunks. And we'll help you do what you need to do," Gohan said.

"But he… he…" Pan found herself stammering. Why was it so important to excuse what Trunks had done? "He was possessed… he didn't mean to…"

"He did it, though. And every time you see him you'll remember it. It's going to eat away at you inside Pan. You can't escape it. You have to fight it. Like any other enemy in battle," Gohan softly told her, rubbing her hand. Hot tears again burst forth, spilling down her trembling cheeks.

"He didn't ask for it! I didn't ask for it! Don't you see, Dad? He was a victim too!"

"Yes he was. But that doesn't make it any less of a battle for you. Things are going to be awkward for you. And I know that because I've been there," he sternly but gently confessed.

"How can you possibly get what happened, Dad?"

"Because I've had people I thought I could trust betray me, Pan. I've had my whole world torn apart. Remember?"

"When you went to Namek… and when you fought all those times… when Grandpa died and you had to train with Mr. Piccolo all by yourself," she nodded. "Dad I already know that! But you didn't have someone try to… try to…"

"Maybe not, Pan. But what happened to me was a violation of trust. It's not the same, but that doesn't mean you can't talk to ME," Gohan whispered, putting his arms around her. Pan wanted to push away, yet the little girl in her won out. She sat there trembling, sobbing without making any noise as Gohan hugged her tightly. Who else BUT her father could relate to her, because he had also faced horrible times and all alone too.

"When your grandpa died after fighting Cell, I was angry at him. I felt like he was abandoning me. Yet I realized what I was really angry at was myself. That I hadn't trained hard enough. Especially when Majin Buu came later on, when I first met your Mom. I've seen best friends act like bitter enemies, and people tell me things that were torn apart in seconds. I've seen Piccolo beat me when he was taken over by Dr. Wheelo. I was a wreck because I thought Piccolo couldn't be taken over. People you love sometimes have to make choices that seem cruel but something else forces them. But there was always one thing that I knew kept me together. IT was the fact that there was always someone there for me. When Dad couldn't, there was Piccolo. And there was also Krillin and Bulma. I had to be there for Goten all those years your grandma wasn't around. And now even though Trunks has violated that trust… even if not by his own choice, I'm here for you. Your mom, Grandpa, everyone. You don't have to be alone."

"I know it that in my head, Dad. But I feel so angry. Like I want to rip his face off, and then I get angry at myself for being angry at Trunks," Pan whispered.

"If you don't feel like telling me what he did, you don't have to. But I'm here for you, sweetheart," Gohan whispered back, kissing her forehead. "I've been there. It's a dark place, but you're not alone."

"How can I face him, Dad? How can I know he won't…"

"Do it again, whatever he did? He hurt you, Pan. Don't forget it. Even though it wasn't him, you'll always wonder."

"I want to trust him again but…"

"It will take time, Pan. But you should worry about yourself right now, not him. He'll have people to help him, just like you have here," Gohan said.

"But it might not be over Dad! What if… what if YOU get possessed?"

"Honey…" Gohan looked at her helplessly.

Suddenly they saw Uub standing there on the doorstep, looking confused, and carrying a glass of lemonade. "I'm sorry to interrupt you… but Chichi-san said you forgot to take Pan something to drink…"

"Thank you," said Gohan, taking the glass. He looked annoyed that Uub had such bad timing.

"No, stay," Pan said as he turned to leave.

"Honey?" Gohan asked Pan, frowning. Then he turned his attention to Goku's disciple. "How much did you overhear?"

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have been eavesdropping. But you asked how you could tell, Pan… if someone was trying to posses someone you… um cared about and I… just wanted to say there IS a way to tell." he blurted out, cringing at Gohan's irritated glare.

"Are you referring to that… thing you saw around Trunks?" Gohan realized. "Is that what you mean?"

"Yes. I told Goku about it… but I didn't have a chance to tell you all of what I saw. Goku thought I should describe everything in detail because you would be speaking to Vegeta… and well… I interrupted something private and I know I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. I'll leave now," he said, whirling around.

"No, this is important," Gohan suddenly said, seizing Uub's arm as he rose off his chair. "Pan, this is the answer. You asked how you'd know if whatever it was that tried to take over Trunks… tried to do that to one of us…"

"You mean Uub can see it, right?" Pan brightened up. "That's right!"

"Er… Yes… I guess," he nervously laughed. "I can. I mean I'm not sure. It's not like just sensing ki. I can actually SEE that… spirit that possessed Trunks… and it wasn't just any spirit."

"Tell him what you told Grandpa," Pan nodded.

"IT looked Saiyan," said Uub.

"SAIYAN?" Gohan gasped, pushing up his glasses in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. But not like Goku, Vegeta, you, Goten, Trunks or Pan, or even Bra. It looked Saiyan because of the spiky hair and skin and the bloodthirsty look of a warrior in their eyes," said Uub. "It looked hungry. I only saw it for a second as it left Trunks' Body, and a few times when he first appeared."

"Can you describe what he looked like?" asked Gohan.

"You can draw it," Pan said pointing to her writing desk. Gohan grabbed a pencil and one of the drawing pads that Pan had there, and thrust them at the young warrior. Nervously, Uub sat down and started to sketch in dark pencil lines what he had seen. Not only a warrior, he also had some reasonable skills with paints and art. Soon he had drawn quite an interesting and semi realistic sketch of the unknown spirit.

He flipped the tablet and turned it to Gohan. The bottom fell out of his soul, and he blinked hard several times. "Are you sure?"

"It resembled Vegeta. But didn't look EXACTLY like Vegeta. He was crueler. With a beard," stammered Uub. "And much taller. And he wore armor and a long cape. With this particular symbol."

"I've seen this before," Gohan said.

"Trunks has that on his bathrobe… and his workout clothes," Pan nervously confessed. "He says it's the Vegeta-sei symbol. Just like Capsule Corps is for his mom's company…"

"Damn it," whispered Gohan, sitting back down in defeat. "But it can't be Vegeta… or a member his family. Are you sure?"

"I don't know. I'm sure Vegeta won't like it when he finds out," Uub said. "You see why I didn't' want to say anything till I spoke to you first?"

"I don't know what this means. Vegeta hardly talks about anything from his past. Except to Dad very once in a while and usually while insulting him. You should show this to him when we talk. And Pan, you need to tell me everything that happened. For your own safety."

"But it's embarrassing!"

"You can talk with someone else you trust, like Mom or Grandma," Gohan suggested. "Or uncle Goten."

"They wouldn't get it," Pan whispered. "Because they're involved."

"You're still mad that I didn't believe you, aren't you?" Gohan nodded. "I understand. Maybe you should have Grandpa in here when you tell me. Because you feel safest around him."

"And Uub," Pan confessed. "If he doesn't mind. Since he saw the ghost."

"If that's what you want," Uub said shyly. He wondered why she was so quick to blurt out a reason why she should tell him, or suggest he remain.

* * *

Pan's bedroom held more people in that next span of time than it had in years. Pan's grandfather sat next to her on the side of the bed facing the wall, holding her hand. Uub dragged up the chair near Pan's desk, pulling it to sit near her hip, while Gohan sat to the right of the head of the bed. Reassured by the presence of Son Goku, the young Saiyan haltingly related her ordeal of the past week.

At times the words became far too difficult to say, resulting in tears instead. The further into the tale she progressed, the more Gohan's frown deepened. Not able to look him directly in the eye any longer, Pan stared at her comforter with glassy eyes. Gradually her shoulders slumped more and more, but it was not from the weight of her grandfather's arm around them. Son Goku's own face darkened at hearing Pan's halting voice, as did Uub.

"Pan it's not your fault," Gohan insisted. Videl had wanted to enter, but Pan vehemently refused, ashamed to admit to anyone but these three men what had transpired. Just why she would not trust a female relative baffled them, yet they were dealing with emotions and psychological trauma which often involved irrational outcomes. Though he was no psychologist, Gohan's scientific career prepared him to analyze her account from every angle. Still it did not stop the protective father in him from wanting to punish whoever and whatever had put his daughter through this hell.

"We were sparring in Capsule's yard. He pinned me down on the lawn under him. I tried to twist to one side, but he used his full strength to keep me there. I told him to stop, but he wouldn't. Finally I had to kick him hard."

"Ouch," the three men in the room winced simultaneously, knowing her target.

"His distraction gave me enough time to hit him in the back with an energy blast and fly the hell away. I didn't realize that he would come after me. He looked furious. Then I knew it wasn't a game. His eyes were so… so… predatory. I was only a piece of meat to him… a game he had to win," Pan shuddered.

"Go on," Gohan urged. "You're safe here."

"I… then he attacked me. I used every trick I know and more, but he was only toying with me. There were even moves he pulled I had never seen Trunks use. When he actually punched me in the face and kicked me in the stomach, it was horrible. He was LAUGHING at me!" Pan winced.

"Pan, it's okay, just tell us," Goku whispered, stroking his granddaughter's sweaty head.

"Then I really got furious and punched him with everything I had. I actually heard his ribs crack. After that he kept punching and hitting me around. Not hard enough to break anything but hard enough to knock the wind out of me. All the time he was saying these horrible things… And when I was almost worn out he slammed me into the side of a building, and I had no way of getting out. He… he kissed me and it felt awful. And his hands were all over me… in places…"

"Kami," Gohan panted.

"The only thing I could do then was take all my remaining power and blast him point blank in the face. Then I escaped flying as fast as I could. I couldn't sense Uncle Goten anywhere, and I didn't know where to go for help! I'd have gone to Grandpa Satan's, but I was scared that he'd try to stop Trunks and get killed, and Mr. Buu would have almost killed him… I still didn't want Trunks to die but I wanted him to stop. It doesn't make any sense!" she babbled, shame filling her face. Time and again she had felt her pursuer almost catch up, till she threw him off balance with an energy blast. When he finally turned Super Saiyan and tried to pin her, it was her desperate screaming and ranting that caused him to back off. For a moment he looked guilty, while sobbing and apologizing.

"Get away Pan, I can't stop myself. I can't… I'm sorry…" he had said. Before the horrible thing inside him took full possession and resumed the hunt. Her last resort was to seek out Goten, her father, or Uub. Fortunately the one great ki she could sense, that of Uub was the closest.

"That must be when I saw you land, Pan," Uub said, his heart aching at the sight of Pan clinging to her grandfather. Goku's strong arms enclosed her tightly, shushing her, but she could not stop trembling. Gohan's face was tense and tight, his body angrily spasming with unchecked rage. Little wonder she did not want Videl or Chichi around, because their reactions would have made her feel even worse.

"It's my fault I can't become Super Saiyan and fight him off. Like some damned victim! I hate him!" she sobbed into her grandfather's blue sleeveless shirt. This was getting to be an obsession with her, they realized. As long as she failed to achieve the ascension she would never truly regain her self-confidence. Abandoning the chair, Gohan sat on the edge of his daughter's bed and wrapped his arms around her as well. Sandwiched between Father and Grandfather she still felt worthless.

"I know Pan, and I'm sorry. I wish I hadn't gone with Vegeta in that training mission," Goku found himself apologizing. Yet again a family member had suffered due to his negligence and he was powerless to make it any better.

"I'm just glad I was able to help. You trained me to be the fighter I am and I WAS able to stop it and help save Pan. So you didn't fail, sir!" Uub declared proudly, breaking the somber mood.

"You're right," Gohan agreed.

"I want to protect myself. I don't want this thing thinking it's broken me, Dad… Grandpa. I've GOT to be able to go Super Saiyan myself!" Pan announced. Both of them momentarily released their grip, shaking their heads. Opening their mouths to protest, Uub suddenly felt his own anger resurge.

"How do you know she can't do it?" Uub demanded, standing up from his chair. "I've seen your power level Pan. Maybe you just need to train harder! Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she CAN'T!"

"I was thinking that though. We've never seen female Saiyans even try. Bra doesn't train anywhere near as much as you do, beyond what she's learned from Vegita," Gohan admitted.

"But you're her father, and Goku's her grandfather! Diluting Saiyan blood made YOU stronger, Gohan didn't it? And since you're a scientist what does that tell you? Pan should be just as powerful!" Uub argued, glaring at Gohan.

"He's right Daddy."

"But there's a point where it become a law of diminishing returns…" Gohan protested, snatching off his glasses to polish them.

"I don't know Gohan. I never thought Pan couldn't do it because she was a girl. Just because she wasn't yet powerful enough," Son Goku shrugged. "She needs more training maybe?"

"I'll help you Pan. It's the least I can do," Uub promised, reaching over to grasp Pan's hand. She looked up at him in wonder.

"But training with Grandpa should…"

"Maybe. But it wouldn't hurt. My fighting style changes each time so I learn new moves. Maybe I can somehow use that to help push you. And if she's training with me, that ghost can't get her. I don't know if it knows I can see it," Uub laughed cheerfully.

"Well, she still has to study," Gohan insisted.

"I'll work with both of you," Son Goku brightened up. "It's been a while since I've trained you Pan."

"Oh no," Gohan groaned. "Videl's not going to like this."

"But it will get me to stay around a bit more?" Son Goku grinned. "And that would make your mom happy. Besides, It's the one way I can know Pan will be protected. If she can protect herself."

"Yes," Gohan relented. "I'll go with it. But please… Be careful Pan. I'm going to do what I can to protect you by helping Bulma study how to stop this thing, and by talking to Vegeta. Telling him what you both told me. If anything this training will help you get your mind off your… experience, honey."

"Thank you Daddy!" Pan laughed, leaping off the bed and hugging her father tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Gohan squeezed her close, pressing his nose into her shoulder and thanking Kami… no Dende that there was a chance she could regain her pride.

Uub put a damper on the mood by commenting, "The next time I see whatever that is, I don't know if I can stop myself from destroying it."

The other three occupants of the room stopped their group hug to frown. Goku asked first, "How can you destroy a spirit?"

"You can't, unless it has a host. And if it is a Saiyan… what the hell is it doing targeting Trunks?" Pan grumbled.

"Trunks is Vegeta's son. Maybe it can't take over full Saiyans, but half Saiyans. And it wanted the power to do whatever it could," Gohan mused. "It was after Pan…."

"He wanted me, Dad. I saw it in his eyes. This hunger, like only taking me… could stop it," she shuddered, wiping away tears as she lifted her face from Goku's shoulder.

"We'll make sure he doesn't then," Goku promised.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or GT. The anime/manga was created by Akira Toriyama, and is owned by Shonen Jump and Toei Animation Co. Ltd. This is a work of fan fiction and means no harm to the anime or manga it pays tribute to. I'm not making money for this.

Retaliation

By Trynia Merin

Beta'd by Sarah Slutz, whom I owe a bit thank you to!

* * *

Early the next morning, Pan awakened and doused herself in a cold shower. Then she dressed in a set of red gi that her grandfather Satan had given her for her last birthday. Padding downstairs wearing a pair of sneakers she heard the Son family rush for breakfast. Goku and Goten were fighting over who got the next round of steamed rice while Gohan tried to play mediator. Videl and Chichi already bustled back and forth trying to serve the three Saiyans, while Uub tried to eat his own share.

"Pan, there won't be anything left if you don't hurry now!" Videl called.

"Mom, sheesh, I'm coming," Pan laughed. She rushed into the kitchen and helped carry in another helping of breakfast, both steamed rice and porridge along with bacon and eggs. Soon she joined the chaos and cheer of her family, trying to banish last night's hunger pangs. For a moment she wondered why Goten was there, but the question was soon answered.

"I'm off to Capsule, everybody. I need to talk to Trunks and see what I can find out," Goten said.

"Wait and I'll go there with you. Videl, did you call my work?"

"I did, honey. The college said they've got a substitute for your classes, so you're in the clear," Videl informed him. They briefly kissed, before he moved on to embrace Pan, and Chichi.

"Goten, you be careful! We don't know what we're dealing with!" Chichi reminded him, shoving a huge paper sack filled with lunch into his hand.

"Right Mom! I'll call!" Goten said.

"Don't worry. It will be all right, I promise," Gohan informed his mother. With one last goodbye to his wife and daughter he followed Goten out the door. They heard the sound of Goten's car firing up, and that of its engine receding into the distance. Still Pan continued to eat her breakfast, focusing on a hard day of training ahead.

* * *

Once breakfast was consumed, she joined her grandfather and his pupil out in a sizable clearing a mile or so from the home. Near Grandpa Gohan's house they stretched out their muscles. Goku had changed into his usual red and blue gi, and Uub wore a modified version. Pan had tied her hair back with her bandanna and was watching them ready themselves.

Her eyes diverted to the morning sun glistening all over the contours of his muscular body. Admiring Uub's well sculpted form was a welcome diversion from thoughts of Trunks' maniacal grin that haunted her dreams. Ashamed of the nightmares, she refused to tell anyone about them. Rather she would hold them close so she could shove the images down into a dark cell at the back of her thoughts. At least till they would burst out and overwhelm her.

Three fighters could not necessarily spar one on one. Yet tales of Goku's training with Gohan and Piccolo during the Cell games resurfaced, which were used as the basis for today's exercises. Before that though, came the rapid-fire succession of punches and kata practices. Pan ploughed through these impatiently, while watching Goku and Uub's first 'round' together.

Goku's biggest success was a two versus one session where both Pan and Uub came at him with fists and kicks flying. All it took was a look between the two teenagers and they charged forwards. Goku easily blocked and returned their attacks, till Pan tried to divert his attention so Uub could come at him from above with a charged Kamehameha. Unfortunately it didn't work very well because Goku had perfected such a move years ago fighting against Nappa. Instead the energy narrowly avoided slamming into Pan. Had Uub not twisted its course like taffy to surge after his mentor, it would have hit her point blank.

"Great! You're really learning how to direct the wave!" Goku said admiringly.

"This is all beginners stuff! Are you two holding back on me just because you're afraid I can't hack it?" Pan accused, as they paused to catch their breath.

"These aren't nearly as intense as the workouts you put me through, sensei," Uub agreed, tossing a towel to Pan. She hurled water bottles at both her male companions with frustration.

"I just want to start you slow. Build up your strength," Goku admitted.

"Grandpa, something tells me you won't be able to go full force on me," she grumbled, cracking open her bottled water. She drained half of it in a single gulp, then wiped her moth with the back of her gloved hand.

"Pan, you can't just charge ahead without covering the basics. That's how I do things, remember?" Goku tried to defend himself.

"I've learned a few things from Uncle Goten. And believe it or not, Grandpa Satan's moves work GREAT at full Saiyan strength, Grandpa. If you don't take me seriously…"

"I do Pan. But you're pushing too hard too soon. That won't get you where you want to be. You need good old fashioned training."

"Do you want me around or not?" Pan suddenly shouted up at him. "I'd get better results myself!"

"Pan wait…" Goku started, but she shot him a frustrated glare.

"You two boys knock each other out. When you're ready for me, let me know," she huffed. Energy surging around her, Pan blasted off towards the hills.

"You are holding back, sensei. I knew it," Uub accused his teacher, with a stern look. "You told me years ago you couldn't hit her with your times ten kamehameha, and you can't do it now."

"Look, she only just got out of the hospital. What she wants is to push herself till she drops. I don't want that! I want her to see you can't just RUSH super Saiyan. It took Gohan a long time to reach it. I figure that's Pan's problem is just getting desperate enough to trigger the change. She's got a lot of anger, but she's the one who's not calming down. She can't get anywhere while she's still… angry like that."

"I'll go after her sensei," Uub offered. "I've got an idea I'd like to try. If she's angry, she needs to fight it off, not just 'train'."

"Good luck. I hope it works out. I'll be watching just in case," Goku nodded. Uub reached out with his ki perceptions, tracking Pan's head start. A second later, he launched himself after her, dwindling to a purplish star towards the far mountains.

* * *

It didn't take long to catch up to her. Piles of rock flew in every direction as if imploded from within. A column of dust curled heavenwards, lit from within by blue flashes. Small spikes of ki told the story; Pan was venting her frustration on the local landscape. Was this Goku's intention all along, to push Pan to face her demons alone? Goku normally would fight much more seriously with his granddaughter, so what made him hold back so much? Pan had faced far worse.

_"She's not fighting seriously. She's letting herself get distracted by being mad at Trunks. She needs to channel it,"_ Uub realized. _"I think Goku knew it already. But wanted her to figure it out. I mean he could have let her come at him with everything, but something tells me it wouldn't be easy."_

Pan's flattened hands glowed blue, generating dozens of kiko ha's that Swiss cheesed the mountainside. More dust flew everywhere, obscuring the sky overhead. Uub heard her angered cries, moving quickly around the falling debris to her side. Her next blast slammed right towards him and he easily diverted it with his own hand thrown forwards. Cupping his hands together he shouted, "Pan! I want to spar with you!"

Her dark brooding eyes focused on him, and she said, "Did Grandpa feel sorry for me… and is he sending you after me so I'll… come back? I'm not stupid, Uub. He's treating me like I'm four years old! Why won't he train me like he does you?"

"Is that what you want? Cause he doesn't think so. He's holding back because he senses you need something else than his 'training'," Uub called out to her.

"I'm SICK of mind games!" Pan screamed, generating a glowing sphere of ki. It roared towards him, and he easily dodged it. However he noticed that Pan was directing its progress with her fingers.

"I learned that from Yamcha," she shouted.

"But someone ELSE can take it over, Pan, don't forget!" Uub responded. Energy flowed around him, and the ball stopped just before impact. As Pan tried to wrestle control of her ki, Uub fixed the sphere in his own stare, his aura vibrating around him. Blue energy changed in polarity, transformed by his own abilities before he sent it hurtling towards her. Pan crossed her arms before her face, blocking her own attack that was thrown back. Somehow he had figured out the charge and turned it opposite to return like iron filings to a magnet. Then, arms extended on either side, he launched himself fully towards her. Pan's soaring strike propelled her and they met, kicks and punches meeting in midair. Punch for kick she blocked and he vice versa.

"Take me seriously!" she yelled.

"If you want it, you've got it Pan," he found himself saying. Still inside his mind he thought, _"I have to be careful not to hurt her, but how do I do that and still come across as pushing her?" _

A quick punch narrowly missed his face, which he angled aside. Another missed his gut, but the last kick slashed into his solar plexus. Flipping head over heels he righted himself, fists held close to his body. Pan blurred out, then appeared to his left, then his right. Each time he tagged her with a blow she then deflected. Immediately afterwards, he felt the full force of her shoulder ramming into him sloppily, hurling him with her momentum into the side of the hill. Uub twisted himself around and she hurled the rest of the way, crashing into the ground.

"I'm sorry Pan," he whispered. "But you didn't want me to go easy."

"Why you!" Angrily, Pan shook dust off herself and screamed, rocketing at him again. This time she flailed with wild punches and kicks, some of them landing by pure luck, others hardly even close. He noticed the enraged fire in her eyes, and the growing of her aura.

Another energy blast fired point blank in his face, and she seized his arm, flipping him over in a simple judo throw. Curious to see what she would do, he leaned into it, and then in turn flipped her. Pan yelped, using the forward momentum to hurl him into the ground. He felt her small knee pin him in the gut, and her fist fly into his face. Quickly he brought up his hand and caught it, pushing against her. It seemed like such child's play compared to what she would have done before.

"Pan, what are you really angry at?" he panted, looking up at her conflicted face. "Are you mad at Trunks, or at yourself?"

"What does it MATTER? Shut up and fight!" she screamed.

He twisted over his body and then Pan was pinned under him. Hips were braced with his knees, and he felt a blush realizing how close they were to one another, but pushed it aside. He hadn't thought about this, his body just instinctively adapted for the most logical move. Both his hands were on her wrists, and she gritted her teeth, like a trapped animal.

"Let me GO" she howled, twisting and bucking under him. "Dammit, let me go you son of a bitch!"

"Pan, you can throw me off! Just twist your body! You know how!" Uub found himself urging. Pan's eyes blurred with tears, and she suddenly fell still, whimpering as she turned her head to the side. This took Uub by surprise, and he opened his mouth wide, sorrow filling his young face to see her giving up so easily.

"Pan, that's enough," he gasped. "I'm not Trunks. I'm not going to hurt you! Not like he did!"

"I'm not strong enough. I can't… why couldn't I fight him?" she sobbed, small chest heaving violently in agitation. Uub moved to the side, sitting next to her hip and feeling the blood surging through his body. He wanted to kick himself for such a stupid stunt.

He stammered, "I… that's not… I didn't want to make you cry. I'm sorry… did I hurt you?"

"I was too scared. I couldn't throw him off. It makes no sense," she continued to whimper.

"You wanted me to fight you seriously and I just thought if you got angry enough you could take it out on me. But that isn't what you need is it, Pan?" Uub asked, looking down at her. Without a second thought he pulled her into his arms as if she was one of his younger siblings needing a comforting hug. Pan pressed her face into his neck, trembling with twitching muscles in his grasp.

"I'm mad at myself for not being strong enough, you dummy," she whispered into his ear. "For not keeping up my guard. For letting him almost…"

"Pan, when are you going to stop blaming yourself?" Uub wondered, rubbing her back. They sat together on the dusty ground, Uub sitting on his ankle with his other knee bent while Pan squatted against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and simply held on, letting herself cry on his shoulder.

"I'm angry at Trunks. I want to hate him. But there's too many things I'm feeling I just don't know WHAT I should feel, what I should do! I want to be stronger so badly but my mind just won't stop thinking of it… of him!"

"Maybe it's not that easy, huh?" he tried, not sure of what to say.

"Every time before I could just punch out my problems with fighting and training. This isn't something that will go away that way. Training doesn't help, it just makes it worse. And what's worse then that is that I can't focus enough to fight. Because when you pinned me like that, I panicked! Because he made me feel… feel… so dirty."

"I'm sorry. That was really stupid for me to do that, I forgot that after you told us yesterday," he apologized, now furious with himself.

"I can't stop thinking about his face, Uub. No matter what I play it over and over in my mind and I can't turn it off," she whispered.

"I don't know how to help you Pan. I don't know what to say. All I can do is just do what my mom would do, or what I would do with my younger siblings. I feel so helpless Pan, I want to help you, but I can't," Uub gritted his teeth. "I'm a fighter. But seeing you like this is just terrible."

"What was that?" she whispered.

"What was what?" he repeated, confused.

"What you just said. You wanted to help ME but you couldn't, Uub? What do you mean?"

"If I was Gohan I'd know what to say. I mean if I was your uncle Goten he'd make you laugh. If I was one of your dates from school I'd ask you out to a movie. I mean… I hate seeing you like… like this and not being able to help!" he half growled in disgust at himself.

"What you're doing now… is enough," Pan whispered softly, snuggling into him. "Nobody's hugged me like this… I mean… not like this. Not someone who wasn't my uncle, grandpa or dad."

"Um… well… I guess," he muttered, feeling extremely clumsy. "I'm glad I can do something to help. I would never want you hurt Pan. And seeing you hurt feels like I got punched by Omega Shenron."

"That's very messed up, but kinda sweet," Pan found herself murmuring. All the tension was fast fading because she felt how very warmly he was hugging her, how tightly. For the first time in days she felt safe. It was a welcome change. For the next half-hour or so, they simply remained as they were, Pan allowing herself to finally cry in front of someone who she had not realized was there all along. She realized for at least a little bit that the images of the past 48 hours were not as terrifying anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or GT; the characters were created by Akira Toriyama and are owned/licensed through Shonen Jump, Toei Animation Co. Ltd. My fan fiction story means no harm to the anime or manga, and is for entertainment only._

Retaliation  
Indoctrination  
4/8/2008

Trynia Merin

* * *

Pan glanced up at Uub, noticing that sculpted bronze was really flesh, and felt her heart thumping against her breastbone. Could he sense it as well as she? That undercurrent of unrequited passion burned inside her stomach and in other regions of her body. He was not a Saiyan, in fact a reincarnated being of enormous power. In a previous life, a destroyer was reborn as a savior, heir apparent to her grandfather's role.

"Pan," he whispered, pushing hair out of her face.

"Yes?" she asked, hating herself for feeling so foolish, although he did not look like he would laugh in her face.

"Are you okay?" he wondered, his hand lingering on her soft cheek. Not since Bish had she felt so comfortable with someone close to her own age. Youth and strength crouched before her, and she felt how warm his body seemed only an inch from hers. Solid and strong he rested his hand on her back, and then kept his right hand by her face. Primarily because her gloved hand shot up and grasped his wrist to keep it there.

"Uh huh," she nodded. Memories surfaced, uncomfortable but passionate ones. Uub pulled her into a hug, seeing the vulnerability in her eyes. Pan let down her wall for no one, but him, and he knew the look. Living in a village where everyone knew the other's business educated him well for life's lessons. Even if he did not live them himself, he could draw from the experience of friends and family. At that moment, she looked as lost as he felt at his first World Tournament, and he wanted to protect her for as long as he could.

Pan twined her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly to herself. Grateful she could let go with full strength she brushed her nose against his ear. Slowly he moved so he sat down, pulling her along with him. This brought her half sitting on his lap, his leg strong under hers. Sweat from their weary bodies soaked through his vest and her gi, and he knew now what the feeling was inside.

He loved her. Just like his father had loved his mother, and his cousins and siblings had when they married, those that were older than he was. Finally, a woman had clung to him with the full passion heating her body against his, her mere touch sending shivers all over his body. It seemed so natural to hold her close, binding her small body in his arms, and feeling her soft breasts press to his hard chest like those of the village girls he longed to love and give his love in return. She who saw him not as a demigod but as a man.

How he had been so blind, Uub wondered. Did Pan have any inkling of what she was instilling in him, and should he tell her? Right now, she was so vulnerable, and the idea of making his own feelings known rang selfish to Uub. No, he would choose others ways to express his love, the simple and heartfelt ways that someone who cared for another would. Arranged marriages were still practiced in his culture, and compatibility was touted as the predecessor for love. Certainly, this would qualify as one of those situations. He had grown to love her. Could she grow to love him? Though he desired to do much more, Uub kept his hands to himself, pressing his chin into her shoulder and struggling to will his body into tight control. Then he released her, hand still resting on her cheek while he distanced himself from her. Still she sat half on his knee, no shyness in her eyes and no fear.

"Maybe we should get back so you can eat lunch? If I know you, you're probably starving, the Saiyan you are," Uub cheerfully smiled.

"Oh my KAMI! That's right. Grandfather's probably worried sick!" she yelped. Uub gently grasped her and moved her off his lap before standing up. He extended his hand towards her, still sitting in a daze at his feet. To his delight Pan did not hesitate, seizing it and letting him pull her up to stand next to him.

"Want to race me there? Or are you too tired?" Uub playfully challenged.

"You're on!" she laughed. A comfortable distance of friendship had been restored, to his relief. In no way did he want to violate her trust while she still was plagued with memories of Trunks. No, he would be the well-mannered young man his mother raised him to be, and win her as if she were one of the girls of his village. Yet to do that, he would have to ask for her parent's permission, and bring his mother to dine with them mutually. Working along rusty yet familiar tracks, he sought to do this in what he felt was the 'right' way. In his culture, kissing and more intimate acts were saved for after someone was married. The greatest expression of love and intent was holding hands, and perhaps the kiss itself. That would herald the course things would take.

Tugging on his hand, she levitated up, and he did the same. Their grasp broke only when Pan realized their hands were still clasped and saw him release with that slight pink to his bronze cheek. A small smile crossed her face that he barely caught before she flared her ki and streaked away. "Catch me if you can slowpoke!"

"Right behind you, Pan," he chorused, easily closing the distance between them in an extra burst of speed. The complex nature of marriage warranted him 'courting' first. After the initial introduction of prospective suitors to a girl, he was required to platonically spend time in her company. Usually it was best supervised. Pan would not understand his intent, but he hoped she would respond naturally, as the bond would grow between them. He knew of the faster paces of relationships but was still determined to stick to his traditions for Pan's sake.

A grin remained on Pan's countenance that she retained when halfway home. For the first time in more than three days, she felt good and safe. She had not missed the warmth of the hug, nor the fact she had half sat on his knee. Rather than scare him off she decided to feign ignorance. Her mind told her that he had different customs than she, and it was not within his nature to show 'closeness' except through extremely platonic gestures. Already he displayed more familiarity with her than one of his village would except for family members.

Something reassured her he would never do what Trunks did. Alternatively, if it did happen, Uub would personally see to it that the aggressor regretted his actions. Pan normally thought such chivalry was outdated and chauvinistic. On the other hand, it showed respect that her family had instilled in its own code of honor since as long as she could remember. Grandmother would certainly give her a talking to if she knew half the things Pan had done on dates. Anything beyond kissing or handholding was considered 'delinquent' and 'perverted' to Grandmother Son.

Videl had confided to her long ago that she and Gohan had sex before marriage. To this day Chichi never knew, or at least gave no open acknowledgement this was the case. Such a confession blossomed into 'the talk', whereby she presented Videl with a visit to the GYN, and got birth control pills. It was not to encourage Pan, but to let her know that anything she told would be accepted. Unfortunately, Gohan and Goten had not been as eager to believe her as far as what transpired between her and the possessed Trunks. She pushed that aside, touching down a second before Uub in front of the house. The smell of rice cakes mingled with steamed vegetables and cooking fish, wafting from the smoke drifting down from her grandmother's chimney. Glancing up she could see her grandmother hanging out the laundry as she did every day to dry.

Someone reached out to touch her shoulder and she flinched. Whirling around her fist slammed into the flattened palm of her grandfather. He smiled, "Nice block Pan. Are you all right?"

"Yes, Grandpa," she nodded eagerly, her face still pumped full of hot blood. She hoped he could not guess what caused it, and rather hoped he would think her apologetic and embarrassed from her actions before.

"I um, wanted to know if you'd like to spar with me and Uub tomorrow. And no easy stuff, okay?" he asked simply.

"You sure Grandpa?" she asked, a gleam of mischief present in her eyes. Goku's heart leapt with joy to see a hint of the old Pan surfacing again, the one who refused to back down from any fight.

"Sure," Goku nodded.

"Goku, are you going to stay down there or are you going to help fold the laundry like you promised?" Chichi's voice interrupted.

"Oh yeah Chichi, sorry! I'll be right there," Goku apologized, a silly foolish look crossing his face.

"I'll help you, Grandpa," Pan offered. Goku extended his arm and grasped Pan's, then touched his fingers to his forehead and homed in on Chichi's energies. Both appeared an instant later at her side. While it seemed odd for him to use such a technique to move a mere matter of feet up, it had the desired effect when chichi whirled around.

"Thank you Goku! I'm glad to see you rolling up y our sleeves to help since you last ran off with Vegeta to train for a whole week without telling me," Chichi mildly scolded.

"Sorry Chichi… I know I should have left a note," he apologized. Her answer came in the form of a huge basket shoved into Goku's waiting hands.

"Just take down those clothes while I cook dinner and we'll call it even, sweetheart," Chichi said with a smile. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, causing him to relax considerably.

"Should I help Grandpa or do you want me to give you a hand with dinner, Grandma?" Pan asked.

"That would be sweet of you Pan," Chichi smiled. Leaving Goku to fold sheets, grandmother, and granddaughter entered the Son home together.

* * *

While the Sons readied themselves for dinner, the inhabitants of Capsule were gearing up for a much more nerve-wracking family occasion. Trunks waited, his stomach tensed into multiple knots that spanned from his esophagus to his intestines. Shivering he curled his arms around his body to hug himself and steel his resolve for the inevitable meeting with his father. Left alone since Marron returned home with 18, his ki sense blazed with the signature distinctive to his father's royal blue pattern.

Not bothering to knock, the door was pushed open, revealing the spiky haired figure though short in stature yet soaring in presence. Vegeta's attitude entered the room long before he placed one gold toecap over the threshold. Eyes the shade of space devoid of stars locked into those the color of a summer blue sky, increasing the chill in the room. The attending employee dashed out of his way as Vegeta's short-legged strides crossed the distance and brought him to Trunks bedside.

"Trunks," Vegeta rasped out, still imprisoning his son in that piercing stare.

"Father," Trunks cleared his throat. That inevitable Saiyan disapproval came to mind, and Trunks tried desperately to second-guess his father's moods. Was Vegeta disappointed in his inability to fight back against a spiritual adversary? Alternatively, was he about to shed light on Trunks attacker? Not for the first time did he fail to peel back the mask. A second later, Trunks knew the answer from the minute movement of Vegeta's stern brow.

"So, what's this I hear about you being possessed, Trunks?" Vegeta simply queried.

"You heard about what happened from everyone else, didn't you?" Trunks asked, seizing the end of his quilt and sheets. He twisted the material between his two hands at the responsive silence following his statement, which was a question. Just why Vegeta did not answer, he struggled to comprehend. Then another minute variation in the twitch of Vegeta's eyes spoke volumes. Disappointment reigned along with a sense of battle readiness. Every muscle in Vegeta's shoulders tensed. Trunks had noticed the gleam of light off the surfaces of the white armor set with gold venting in the abdomen, which matched the segmented straps binding it to his father's chest.

Battle armor and white gloves bespoke Vegeta's response to an intangible opponent. If he was so attired, then things were far graver then he had anticipated. Cloth almost tore as Trunks wrung the sheets in guilt. "I… I know I should have fought him off, Father. But I couldn't… how could I stop something that I had no idea of…"

"Quiet," Vegeta held up one hand, the palm towards his son. "I will ask you and you will tell me exactly what you remember instead of dealing through intermediaries. If I am to know the true nature of the threat, then you will answer clearly without fumbling around with excuses Trunks. Understand?"

"Yes Father," Trunks sighed. Automatically he straightened up in the bed, focusing on a spot between Vegeta' penetrating eyes.

Arms twisted like a tight pretzel knot before Vegeta's compact body. Slowly the Prince paced a half circle around the bed, his gaze never wavering. The visual inspection had begun. Stopping at the opposite side, Vegeta leaned in close, so his nose was within a distance of one foot from his son's. "Now, just how in control were you? Were you aware of what possessed you? Did you get a name or a face?"

In reality, the progress had been slow. So gradual in fact that Trunks realized thoughts not his own spit through his mind only when the relentless need to pursue pan overcame all other duties. Only brief moments did he surface from a haze spread over his mind's eye, and a soft whisper of suggestion? What it said first spoke of the need to lead for his father's approval. This prompted the switch to wearing business attire over casual togs. Next came the careful attention to all business matters concerning the running of Capsule. Naturally, it seemed he should assume his rightful place, for he was the son of a Prince, was he not. Did he want to bring shame on his family?

"He said I was the son of a Prince. That I should prove my manhood and not disappoint those looking up to me," Trunks found himself saying.

This confession caused Vegeta to tense up, his posture ramrod straight. He would not admit to Trunks what he had seen in his son's blue eyes. That hardness and cold reality of grim acceptance of fate he recalled from so long ago. Holding back the full truth while finding the words that would save face when he uttered those words just now, Trunks seemed a different person. Immediately Vegeta knew the truth.

"He said he was part of my blood. That it bound me to him, father. That there was nothing I could do out of honor to stop him," Trunks confessed. His brow wrinkled so his eyes took on an imperial slant that caused Vegeta to shiver in realization and fascination. The gaze of a warrior not that of a boy who had once won his approval but then accepted the fate of the world.

"Is that so?" Vegeta said in a bare whisper, still piercing Trunks gaze. "And did you come to this on your own?"

"It was over such a long time. I had neglected my duties. Something compelled me… no drove me to train again. I didn't want to… run away anymore. I wanted to show Mother that I could run Capsule, and it seemed only natural. Yet then all I could think of was Pan. Taking what was mine. But she isn't mine… is she Father?"

"What was yours?" Vegeta grunted, startling Trunks. For a second the hard warrior gaze deserted his son's face, and then snapped back into place.

"I know there's no excuse for it, Father. I let him… take me over. But what he said became so loud that I didn't know where he ended and I began. We… I… we are Saiyans and the life I was living seemed unworthy. Now that the hold's been broken, the desire for Pan is gone, but I still find myself… empty…" Trunks whispered. "It makes sense, and yet doesn't, Father."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Trunks. Not for your Saiyan blood, this seems to have awakened. The only shame you face is that of one unprepared for such an attack," Vegeta said. "I know who it is that possessed you, boy. And Now I see why."

"I see," Trunks said. "But this right of Lineage… why would your own father… my Grandfather try and use me and not you?"

"Then your memories of the possession are limited?" Vegeta said. "That when he reached through blood, through you that his knowledge was not retained?"

"Only bits and pieces. He would have assumed you would have told me. Such anger and such rage," Trunks blinked, shuddering as he rubbed his arms.

"There are things that I have neglected to tell you, out of royal pride. Always thinking that when you were worthy of knowing you would be told."

"Worthy of knowing what, Father?" Trunks demanded. "About my past, my culture? It would have HELPED to know that this was even possible!"

"Quiet, Trunks, and listen!" Vegeta snapped, causing Trunks to clamp his jaw shut.

"Why didn't you ever share this culture with us, your own family? How can you expect the Saiyans legacy to survive when you… didn't you think we would have a right to know? Or are you ashamed all these years because you're living on earth with humans?"

"That's not it, Trunks. I was waiting for you to be worthy of the knowledge yes… but while I am still alive I am the Prince…"

Trunks laughed harshly at this, "That he would try and use ME to teach you a lesson! I always wanted you to be proud of me Father. Those things didn't seem important… how can I be ashamed of something I know so little about? Now I know that every time you scolded me for not training I should have listened! Dammit, Father, I had a right to know my responsibilities and my abilities…"

"Trunks…" Vegeta struggled to interrupt. Yet Trunks rent the sheets between his fingers, the ripping of cloth overriding any words Vegeta could use to intervene.

"Father, all the culture, and all the sides to a Saiyan's power you never shared. That the soul of a father could return through a descendent to fight a battle not completed! You never told me it was possible! The rite of Lineage!" Trunks continued, focusing the anger over top his fear. Vegeta only told scraps of his past life of Vegetasei, only revealing what seemed relevant to address some concern or a situation he disapproved of. Only when asked directly would he grudgingly explain rituals that he seemed to expect would be common sense to a Saiyan? Vegeta by then had backed away to a distance of six feet, his body crackling with blue ki that electrified the air itself in the room with a tingling odor of ozone.

"Enough!" Vegeta shouted, drowning out the angry tirade. "I'm telling you NOW, so shut up and listen, Trunks! That's an order!"

"Okay, I'm listening, Father," Trunks panted, chest heaving up and down. Vegeta again closed the gap, and then leaned in as he had before, his aura reaching out to tingle Trunks skin.

"Such a ritual was never used in my memory. Every Saiyan prince was prepared because war was imminent. A son or grandson would complete any unfinished battles. Yet when Freeza enslaved our people, the ritual lost importance. The need for family ties and loyalty fell by the wayside in favor of who was the strongest. For years, only my pride remained, and the truth that I needed to be Number One among all Saiyans was the only shred of culture, the only ritual I needed. I did not dream any King before would have the audacity or the desire to bring business from times past to the fore…"

All the while Trunks narrowed his focus, struggling with the conflicting emotions of shame and anger. What did Vegeta think he was doing, by not sharing the rich cultural heritage of the Saiyans? He seemed so greedy keeping them all in the dark with what he deemed Saiyan culture, controlling what they knew and did not know and revealing it only when it gave him an edge. A link in a chain that stretched back centuries he was the soul repository of everything that had been the house of Vegetasei. In addition, he in the same breath had the gall to complain that his race was no more. On the other hand, did he? Was he waiting for the right time when Trunks would prove worthy, or was he ashamed he had failed to see the importance of said rituals now?

"You learned the culture you needed to, from the Saiyans around you. What if you had died fighting the Androids, Father? Would you have let yourself be the last Saiyan alive?"

"Don't question my motives then. I am the Prince, and it is for me to decide what should be passed on, and what should die with me. That the Saiyan race as worthy of survival, and its legacy would live through me. Now I see that I was remiss in that duty. Moreover, for that reason I hold aside my pride and will reveal to you what you must know. What I revealed to your other self before he left for his own time," Vegeta admitted.

"You told my other self… before he left? I never knew," Trunks shook his head.

"It wasn't your business to know. I never thought I would have an heir to pass such things on to. All that mattered to me was strength and the defeat of Kakarotto. As I said before I am the one who decides the fate of the Saiyan race. When Kakarotto forgot his true heritage, I alone bore the weight of such responsibility. You do not understand what power and what responsibility that entails. I was waiting for the right time. Father did so with me, and now it seems such time is overdue…"

"You're saying that because you told Trunks… the other Trunks you thought you'd done this duty? Because he proved himself and I didn't?" Trunks asked. "You're not making any sense Father."

"If you keep interrupting you won't," Vegeta snapped, grabbing Trunks shoulder. "I encoded all of what was to know in a special file. All of the information was recorded in case I did die. You assume that I never wrote down any memories or history?"

"I thought… the way you were saying things," Trunks gripped the sides of his bed railings, almost twisting them apart in frustration.

"If I died when the Androids came, your mother would have given the knowledge to you when y you first proved yourself in battle. Do not think me stupid to assume you would be left with nothing. Only when I knew that I could trust her with such responsibility as my mate could I know you and she would be worthy. You survived birth and your first year in her care. Before I left that second time to fight, I encoded the files in a place she knew. That vault your mother keeps company secrets in. She swore that if something happened to me… she'd pass on the legacy I'd encoded."

Sullenly Trunks turned away, his face hot with frustration. Again, he had assumed something without first stopping to think and it had raised his father's ire. It only seemed logical his father would make such provisions after years of life on Earth. Yet from what he remembered about his own childhood, his father was not always around, and his mother confessed the lack of attention Vegeta bestowed on them during those three years.

All he cared about was proving his supremacy, not for a half-breed of a weak earth woman. Not until his self from a war torn future arrived did Vegeta learn the true meaning of what it was to love. Lust and desire bound him and Bulma together at first, as well as the need to pass on his seed. Once done, the main drive snapped into place, excluding all other responsibilities, until challenged by his son from another time. Bulma had taught Vegeta to feel something besides hatred and a focus beyond defeating all his rivals. Then future Trunks who taught him to love and gave him another purpose to live, his own family.

"Lineage was only legend. It seems that my own Father thinks to challenge how I have chosen to live my life Trunks. Moreover, he thought it easier to strike through you. To get my attention. Now that he has it, the course of action is clear," Vegeta said firmly.

"So he wants you to fight and conquer and destroy, and rule Earth?" Trunks said with a look of irony. "Not just live in peace?"

"Why do you think I call myself the Prince of all Saiyans and not the king?" Vegeta grunted, almost unable to bring himself to admit the truth.

"I had wondered that, but the more time went on, the more I figured you just were happy to be my Dad, and Mom's husband. That you just wanted to live in peace," Trunks said. "You just said you were the one who decided the fate of the Saiyan race. I'm guessing from all this that Grandfather… his spirit isn't satisfied and wants you to answer for your choices?"

"You have said it yourself Trunks," Vegeta nodded slowly, squeezing his eyes shut and heaving a weary breath. "And now it is my task to show him in my own way that my destiny, our destiny is ours. He forfeited his right to whatever hold he had on us when he surrendered me to Freeza. I understand WHY as a King he did such a thing, and have respect for him only to a point. I have 'violated' many points of Saiyan custom by even mating with your mother. But the extinction of the Saiyan race was something we in our arrogance thought of no importance when we only lived to fight."

"That justifies you holding back. That you would rather die and let the Saiyan race come to an end with you because you didn't think us worthy to survive, is that it and you had second thoughts when I was born?" asked Trunks. "That in fact it was true that you and mom… had a 'passion kind of thing' that resulted in me… and then you learned another reason to live?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Pan, Uub or Goku. They belong to Akira Toriyama. The idea of ss4 and GT belongs to Toei Animation Co. Ltd. In this story Goku did not run off with Uub without first promising Chichi he would come back often using his Instant Transmission. Also, Bulma found a way to bring Goku back to his original age with one of her inventions. The adult Goku still has his tail btw.  
Retaliation  
Exasperation

4/8/2008

* * *

Another day passed by, bringing with it another morning. Already three fighters gathered in the traditional training area Goku used far from the Son home. It was a chain of small islands off the coast of the continent where Goku and Gohan's families resided. Here, they could use energy blasts and various attacks to their heart's content while bothering no one but some unsuspecting dinosaurs. Ironically, it was not far from where Gohan had once sailed as a child back home to visit Chichi before the Saiyans originally invaded.

Goku, Uub, and Pan once again performed their various stretches. This time Pan seemed much calmer to him. Sometimes Goku puzzled why Pan seemed so shy when close to his student Uub, but he was beginning to see the possible explanations why. A small feeling of warmth came over him at the answer, and it gladdened him. Perhaps his granddaughter finally saw someone she could share her life with, and maybe marry. He had not always thought of Uub finding a wife, but he hoped in more recent years that the lad would have someone like chichi in his life to care for his needs. It only seemed natural since he relied on his wife so much for his student to have the same. Glancing at his granddaughter he noticed her faraway gaze. Though she moved easily through the warm-ups, her mind was clearly in another place. Ten feet from her Uub seemed equally preoccupied.

"Pan, are you okay?" Uub asked. She snapped out of her daydream. She still grappled with unknown feelings every time she beheld Uub and was not sure, if she was more frightened of them than the unseen enemy.

"Pan?" Goku asked, glancing at her. He strode up to his granddaughter and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm okay Granpa. Let's get to work!" she said brightly. Goku and Uub exchanged a knowing glance and smiled.

"So what's first up today, sir?" Uub asked Goku. Leaning back and forth Goku stretched his thighs and calves with the same exuberance he always possessed for fighting. Like a puppy, willing to please Goku bounced with energy and joy to see Uub and his own granddaughter eagerly waiting for his first lesson.

"Like we did yesterday. But I am going to kick it up a notch. I'm going to change to a Super Saiyan 4. Both of you are going to have to work together to try to take me down. And you should do whatever it takes," Goku said.

"Wow, you're really starting in high gear. It's not your style, Gramps to just transform right out!" Pan blinked, sharing an uncertain gaze with Uub.

"I'm sorry Pan, but since you insisted you were ready for the next level, it's the only way to get you over your fear," Goku said. "You and Uub need to be ready for anything if I'm going to protect you. And if I'm not around this time… I'd feel awful that I hadn't done all I could to help you when I could have trained you."

"Gramps you don't have to make up for what happened. It was my own fault for keeping my guard down," said Pan.

"Don't blame yourself Pan. Stop it," said Uub with frustration as he strode over and grasped her shoulder. "Goku and I want to help you now? Is it so hard to let us?"

"I'm not used to having people take care of me," Pan admitted, blushing.

"Get ready!" Goku said as he suddenly lifted into the air, as silently as a falling leaf. Around him swirled a vortex of energy, slashing Uub and Pan in the face with a gust of wind. Simultaneously they threw up their arms to guard themselves in their respective defensive postures. For Pan it was a pose with one fist raised the other pulled behind her with her feet planted one before another. Uub stood with his feet planted apart, both arms crossed before his face in a pose identical to Goku blocking a chi ball.

Goku's cry echoed on the peaks of the mountains around them. The ground itself quaked and shivered from the resonance of the whirlwind howling with golden sparks. Once the veil of spiral force parted like a curtain on either side, it revealed the transformed figure in its heart. Cerise fur swirling in the wind along with the thrashing tail behind his legs that Goku had unwrapped from around his waist. Most people did not see his tail for he took a cue from Vegeta and wrapped it around his hips just under his shirt so nobody could use it as a weakness against him. It was his ace in the hole, responsible for this ultimate transformation and he realized all these years how smart Vegeta had been to keep his tail from swirling free though it was confining. Amber eyes blazed with inner energy, intense as sunbeams as their owner gave his pupils a feral smirk.

"All right, you two ready?" Goku throatily queried, his instincts fully awake as he faced off against them, fists raising but leaving his bare chest open.

"All right Grandpa, don't go easy on us!" Pan said, her mind snapping to their times before. She immediately shot forwards only to have a bronzed arm drop before her.

"Pan, wait," Uub whispered.

"Now just a minute," she stammered.

"Think fast!" Goku shouted, suddenly phasing out in a pink crackle of static like a TV switching off. Pan wildly glanced about, noticing when Uub pushed her behind him and she felt annoyed that he was suddenly protecting her.

"What's the big idea?" she gritted.

"Look out!" Uub shouted. "Spread out!"

One instant she felt Uub's hand grasp her waist and then he levitated up. A split second later, he whirled about, hurling her aside. She just managed to right herself when she saw a blur of reddish pink and heard the crack of Uub's elbow slamming into Goku's midsection. Goku leaned back and then twisted his tail around Uub's leg to flip him over. It all happened so fast that Pan barely had time to react.

Sloppily she cocked back one hand and sent the first of many rapid balls of energy towards her grandfather. As he blocked Uub righted himself and then swerved around to move at Goku's other side. In her mind, she heard a voice echo, _"Pan, can you hear me?"_

"What?" she blinked, almost losing her concentration. Goku phased out again, and she barely dodged the oncoming sweep of his kick before Uub himself phased between them and blocked the blow with one wrist and then punched again.

_"We have to work together. Trust me!"_ Uub's thoughts echoed in her mind. _"I'll hold him off, you get around behind him!"_

While his mental instructions echoed, Uub still managed to trade a fierce blur of punches with the transformed SS4. Goku's mouth twisted into an animalistic grin, baring his fangs that seemed much longer. Everything about her grandfather crackled with a wild unpredictable energy that surged her blood and cried out to her own instincts to retain her guard. Not for an instant should she let up.

As the hours dragged on, Pan struggled to both listen to Uub's voice inside her mind and pay full attention to the melee. To do so simultaneously took Pan great effort, causing her to snap all her energy into one fine point. Memories flickered back in a third mental track to her time searching for the dragon ball with her grandfather. Multiple life threatening battles streamed into the space and time that was suddenly far slower. Every second lasted the extent of a perceived minute. Pan felt as if she were moving sluggishly through water.

Uub's series of punches diverted her grandfather, and she had quickly whipped around in a hairpin turn for another pass. Amber eyes glowed like the sun as her grandfather in simian form landed a huge punch that crashed into ub with the force of a thunderclap. She heard the dense thud in his ribcage, followed by his streaking form colliding with the ground. Another large impact crater resulted, which would puzzle astronomers in Satan City for another dozen years. From it arose a pillar of dust, radiating into the atmosphere and blocking view of the fight.

_"Now, I'm okay Pan,"_ echoed Uub's voice.

_"You sure?"_

_"I let him think he hit me harder. Now's your chance!" _Uub said.

_"But what…"_

_"Hurry!"_ returned Uub's thoughts.

Pan gathered her hands at her side, and then started to focus her energy in a Kamehameha wave. Unfortunately, air pulsed from just beside her and she sensed her Grandfather's ki right on top of her. A voice rasped, "Too slow Pan!" followed with a nasty punch in the middle of her back that sent her reeling. Anger filled Pan, squinting through tearing eyes at her Grandfather rushing in for the attack.

His next punch connected with her upraised wrist to block, followed by another. Pan brought her knee up, only to have him block that shot next. Fists pumped in and out, each blocking a punch while trying to find an open place to attack him. One particular slash of the hand clipped her hard in the knee, and she doubled over in pain. A viselike grip clamped on her ankle, then she saw the world blur by in three hundred and sixty degrees of arc. Staring down the line made by her body and her leg, she saw her Grandfather whirling her like a hammer at the Olympics. Pan leaned into the motion, and then twisted her body in preparation for him to release her. As she practiced, her grandfather flung her far away on a straight-line tangent to his arc. Snapping one arm back, she generated a thin beam of ki to stop her motion like a retrorocket. At the same time she hurled a ki ball from her other hand at the moment her grandfather's back was turned.

The missile whizzed towards Goku, but he snapped his head out of the way as it exploded like a firecracker. Suddenly he was bombarded with a hail of fists like the multiple fronts of a palm whipping into him. Uub's hail of punches connected, followed by a nasty kick that knocked him backwards. Meanwhile Pan had arrested her fall and rocketed towards her grandfather. He snapped his body back, managing to connect with his own attack at Uub. His punch landed on Uub's raised wrist, and the two locked together.

"You're… stronger," Goku gritted through pointed teeth.

"I know… I've been… working extra hard," Uub panted. Then an extra ounce of strength shoved both opponents apart an equal distance.

Something cracked into the base of Goku's skull, and he blinked to hear the high-pitched shout of Pan ringing in his ears. Already the force of it had jolted him, and he guessed somehow she had increased the force of her blow with an extra edge of speed. Yet he blocked the next series of punches from Uub, and diverted Pan's next rain of blows simultaneously. The air itself sizzled with the released potential energy of each blow connecting. He was not surprised to see sparks flying from the friction generated. Finally, Pan's eyes seemed focused, her moves clean and free of sloppy extra motion. Through the flurry of twin attacks, he realized something; the two were working as a team against him. Just as he had hoped would happen was now unfolding before him.

With but a sidelong glance, Pan and Uub drew back their legs and kicked in tandem. The force of it connected with Goku's raised knee, and he felt pain radiating like shards in his increased body density. He was not surprised at the two fists slamming into his jaw, generating a whole constellation of twinkling stars and a snap crack of flesh against bone. The iron tinge of blood dribbled on his palate and down his nose, and he found himself smiling though knocked backwards from the combined punch.

Though he flew back, he shook his head to quell the ringing noise clanging like a gong. He still had plenty of energy and presence of mind to rocket back and cup his hands at his side. From a distance of a quarter mile Pan and Uub readied themselves, not questioning the simplicity of how natural it seemed to flow together. Pan's heart pounded in her chest, hovering only ten feet from him. "He's going to attack…"

"It's not what you think. Don't take it for granted," panted Uub. Sure enough, blue energies crackled and through the haze of battle, they saw their mentor's crouched form. Voice sharp like a knife he gritted, "KAH… mee…"

"That's too easy," Pan whispered, her hands dropping at her side.

"HA…" Continued the voice, echoing somewhere to the right. Wildly her head flipped back and forth, and Uub froze. Only his eyes moved in the still rigidity of his head.

"Pan, move!" he shouted.

The next instant they heard "Me HA… times TEN!" roared close enough to feel the sizzling of the air around Goku's generated blast. Blue energy erupted, suddenly transforming to a crimson beam that sliced the air and pushed them aside like leaves in a hurricane wind. All they could do was try to dodge the mighty blast exploding ten feet from both of them. In opposite directions Uub and Pan flew, both with different agendas. Suddenly Goku twisted his hands to the side, and the beam turned and folded like taffy, surging after Uub instead of Pan.

"You can't get away THAT easily," Goku uttered over the roaring torrent of energy he unleashed. Uub rocketed through a crazy series of twists and turns, only mere feet from the twisting Kamehameha beam.

Meanwhile Pan flew at full force under the direction and back again, her hands cupped at her side. She stopped a bit below her Grandfather, energy surging between her fingertips. She had not stopped her own Kamehameha beam that she suddenly let loose towards the Super Saiyan 4. Only for a second did he twist his head to the side to see her blue beam blasting towards his head. Releasing his kamehameha blast, he then ducked out of the way. Uub soared headlong towards him, the beam almost twisted back on itself. Two forces of energy collided and blew up with a flash that seared the retinas of anyone unfortunate to witness it.

Uub at the last minute veered away, retreating from the colossal explosion. Squinting he felt his Mohawk of hair whipped to the left, along with the slashing wind whooshing in his face. Pan could hardly see anything herself through the veil of her own dark lashes squeezed tightly shut. Both her arms arose to ward off any stray energy. Only by relying on their ki senses could they discern one another's positions. Both moved to one another's traces through the radiance generated, and then felt it diminish.

"Did we get him?" Pan panted, hovering near Uub. She lowered her arms, but he still crossed his arms in front of his face to block any further attack.

"Yes, but don't relax yet," Uub urged. He suddenly moved in front of her, his body blocking the fist moving out of thin air. Right before him appeared the singed form of the Super Saiyan 4; his eyes squeezed shut and his hair standing on end. Pan almost had to laugh at how silly he seemed, if not for his next attack.

"Nice TRY!" Goku shouted. "Solar FLARE!"

"Damn," Uub cursed to himself as his already overtaxed eyes protested and he saw nothing but darkness. He knew well that the next kick that connected was from his mentor, but was not prepared for the loud shriek of Pan nearby. Next sounded a loud crack, followed by a puff of expanding air and something like a snarl.

Shaking off the blindness his ki senses compensated. Two ki patterns were dueling back and forth, one flickering like a candle flame. One rapidly advanced while the other slowly retreated. He could tell the former was his sensei while the latter was Pan.

"C'mon Pan, what's with the funny eyebrows!" Goku gritted through the snarling feral voice.

"Now that's a dirty trick!" Pan shouted back, each word punctuated by the crack of a blocked blow.

"Is this all you can do? The Pan I used to know would have beaten me by now!" Goku taunted back.

"Nice TRY, but you won't GET me!" Pan hollered back.

"C'mon Panny, what are you waiting for!" He continued, his eyes sparkling with what seemed like mirth. Was he just teasing her? Worry filled him, and he wondered if Goku was taking things too seriously? Granted Pan was his granddaughter, but he recalled years ago when he first met Goku at that tournament. How nervous he had been, and how the taunts had rolled off the tongue of his opponent and driven his temper to the boiling point.

"Don't you DARE call me that! I HATE IT!" Pan screamed loudly, followed by the sizzle of an energy blast at point blank range. As his sight returned, he saw the two figures silhouetted against the sunlight. Goku barely fazed by what must have been her blast in his face while she wildly swung at his head, dodging everything she threw at him. One lucky punch again tagged him in the face, then another in his chest. All the while, her energy steadily increased, and he could feel it reaching a point of no return. It was not his imagination, Uub realized, because her moves had increased in velocity. For a second he wondered if the gleaming gold of the sun painted her in a golden hue because her body seemed bathed in sunlight itself. Indeed the angle of the sun was low, for their battle had lasted well into the mid afternoon.

"What's the matter little girl? Can't take your old grandfather?" he almost sneered, his head snapping back into place, and his leg sweeping out. The curves of her muscle gliding under the gi hypnotized him, and he forgot all about fighting and merely watched her next punch connect in Goku's solar plexus. Gracefully her leg swept out in an arc after the punch as her entire body pirouetted.

"Shut up and FIGHT!" Pan snarled. Time froze, and Pan's entire body merged into the force of that contact, pushing back with all her strength. As their battle ranged, a shadow fell across Uub, and he squinted to see both figures eclipsing the sun. Goku wheezed and grunted at the collision of her toe sharply in his gut.

"Now that's the Pan I know and love!" Goku laughed, hugging himself with one hand. His fist flew up to fend off another powerful punch. Instantaneously the taunting feral glare glowed warm with admiration, and love. Now as he warded and blocked each attack Goku's face brightened with a joyful smile, odd to see through the angular wild features of his ultimate transform. Yet it was a fitting expression because the fanged grin gleamed brightly.

"Pan…" Uub blinked, astonished with what he now saw. What he first perceived as two bodies lit by the sun was in fact two bodies in the heart of a golden source of light. To the left and beneath it the sun was just touching the horizon, transformed from gold to burnished copper. Goku's fur appeared the color of blood, and Pan's gi seemed lit from within. Her hair crackled with what seemed like static electricity and she seemed unaware of anything but the ongoing fight between her and Goku.

"Goku… don't you see it… Pan… s he's…" Uub blurted out, his heart pounding with excitement and joy.

"Shut up and stop babbling already! I can't fight with you yacking…" Pan caught herself saying. Goku caught her next punch in his fist, and then tugged her forwards. She yelped with frustration as his furry arms squeezed her close to his chest, pinioning her wrists. Wildly she kicked and flailed, her anger increasing each second with the firmness of her grandfather's bear hug.

"Pan, time out!" Goku panted, laughter peeling through his gasps. "Stop a minute will you!"

"Grandpa, stop joking around! I thought you were fighting me seriously!"

"Pan I wasn't joking around! Stop and take a look at yourself!" Goku whooped, his grip on her tightening so hard she could barely breathe. Judging from the way he rubbed her back affectionately and from the words 'time out' she stopped struggling and blinked up at him.

"Pan is it really true? Wow…" Uub exclaimed, phasing in right next to them.

Surprised at the proximity of his voice she jerked her head to the side and ceased kicking. Goku relaxed his grip, yet still held her close in what she now realized was one of his warm hugs. Why was Uub squinting and looking at her with his jaw agape she wondered, and suddenly backing away. His young face shone in what to Pan seemed radiant sunbeams, but it seemed impossible because she could swear the light was either right on top of her, or from her grandfather. Letting her go, Goku moved back and beamed with pride. His tail swished back and forth like that of a wagging dog, making her forget her irritation and stop and work out what they were going on about.

"What are you two going on about? I'm starting to get really annoyed!" Pan huffed cutely.

"You're a… ss... Super Saiyan," Uub managed to stammer out, still gaping in awe.

"You're kidding me! That's not funny!" Pan snapped.

"It's no joke Pan," Goku said, his brow angling a bit. Indeed his cerise fur shimmered much in the same manner as if a spotlight had fallen on him as well. Slowly it faded, and Pan looked down at her skin, and blinked sidelong at whips of golden hair fluttering around her face.

"I…" she managed to stammer before everything inside her went out, and her body became limp. Only the action of two pairs of strong arms kept her from pitching to the ground like a stone.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Uub, Goku, or Pan. Akira Toriyama does!_

* * *

When she next knew she existed in physical form, Pan felt someone carrying her aching body. All the muscles seemed limp and relaxed and two strong arms held her under the back and knees. From the gait of the person carrying her, it was perhaps her grandfather. Yet she sensed another presence nearby that corresponded with Uub's energies. That and the sound of the voices also informed her they were walking slowly towards something.

"I'm kinda worried about what Chichi's going to say if she sees Pan like this," Goku's voice sheepishly commented.

"I know. If you want, I can take her back to her room and lay her down. Wait, on second thought, I don't' want to give Gohan any wrong ideas," Uub answered.

"Uub, why would you think that? And why are you blushing?" came Goku's innocent question. Still his voice sounded somewhat raspy, and she felt the softness of his fur and long hair tickling her nose. He must still be in Super Saiyan 4 form.

"I um… well… she's not married and I um… well its one thing if she was a sister, but she isn't and I… oh man this is embarrassing," Uub's voice faltered.

Abruptly she felt her carrier come to a stop. Wind gently fluffed her hair and she sensed tension in the muscles of her grandfather's arms bearing her. Sounding more like a low growl her grandfather questioned, "Uub, you're losing me here. Just spit it out. C'mon you can tell me anything."

"Goku… um… I… well it's like this. I don't want Pan's parents to think that I'm trying to do something… inappropriate. It's not like she and I are married! I… oh jeez that's not what it sounded like!"

"But you aren't doing anything funny. You're just like one of the family. I mean Gohan and Videl trust you!"

"But you're her grandfather and I just feel like… well wouldn't you worry if you saw a boy hanging around your granddaughter that was married to her or… in her bedroom?" babbled Uub and his voice wavered with intense embarrassment.

An instant later, she felt the vibration of a chuckle in his muscular chest, and then heard his voice exclaim, "Wait a minute, Uub, are you worried that they won't trust you if they saw you in Pan's room? I trust you."

"But Chichi's… always so protective of Gohan you told me. And she might think the wrong thing. Like Videl. Oh can't you see what I'm saying?" Uub said in frustration.

"Oho…." Goku's voice trailed off. "I guess it took me a while to see what you're talking about. But you wouldn't do anything like that to Pan. I know you wouldn't because the thought wouldn't even cross your mind. I mean it might but you wouldn't act on it. Say… do you… like Pan?"

"No I don't mean sir… it's not like that!" stammered Uub, mortified.

"You don't like Pan?" asked Goku, his muscles tensing. "Because you're acting all funny like Gohan did when I first heard about him and Videl. Tell me the truth, Uub… do you like Pan like THAT, or in another way?"

Pan quickly hoped they would still think she was unconscious because she wished she were a million miles away from now. Especially when he said, "Of course I do… I mean yes… but I… what do I say? I'm trying to find the words but it's coming out all wrong because I'm embarrassed I'll make you mad… "

"What's so embarrassing?" Goku said in a level tone that showed no anger, but a strange acceptance. "Next thing I know when I came back to life was chichi was thrilled because she was sure they'd be getting married soon!"

"No that's not it I mean… I don't like Pan where I'd do what… Trunks tried to do. But I do like her… the way that you… that Gohan… and Videl…" Uub finally confessed.

Hearing these words Pan's heart pounded, realizing that he confessed what she had dared hope. How could her grandfather see something so clearly when his pupil and granddaughter hadn't voiced it aloud? By the very way he was acting Uub had all but admitted his feelings for her, and she was both annoyed and thrilled at her grandfather for being the first one to know.

"That's a relief. Don't you feel better just saying it? I know words aren't something that is easy to master when you're a fighter. I didn't get this whole marriage thing when I first heard about it…" Goku explain with a slight nervous chuckle. Pan judged if one of his hands wasn't occupied carrying her that it would find it's way to the back of his neck. No matter what transform Goku achieved his awkward 'son' grin always surfaced in its endearing glory.

"Marriage… um that's… I mean that's what I'd do with a girl before I'd… you know…" Uub continued to fumble. "I guess… it's no secret. I do… like her like that but what if she doesn't feel the same way? I'm not like the kind of guy she'd… well…"

"Chichi's coming this way," said Goku quickly. She felt movement as she was thrust into someone else's arms. "We'll talk later. Just lay her up in her room and don't worry. I'll take care of things. You can go down and tell Videl she's taking a nap…"

"But… but…" stammered Uub.

Willing herself to remain as limp as she could, Pan felt the quivering in the strong pair of arms that now carried her. She heard the shout of her grandmother coming over the hill and heard Goku's answer. Then a blast of air hit her in the face as she felt herself being lifted. Something like the rasp of a window being slid aside was the next sound she heard, along with the motion she felt of being lifted over something.

Next she heard his soft footfalls on carpet accompanied by sideways motion preceding the sensation of something flat under her back. Before she could decide whether to suddenly wake up or not, she sensed Uub's ki suddenly blur out, and felt the blast of wind from the direction of what must be the window. Blinking she saw she was indeed laying on top of the covers of her own bed, with a quilt tossed over her.

"Darn it," she mumbled, then curled up and shivered with a mixture of embarrassment and unbridled joy. Fear escalated and she caught herself giggling at the rush of blood in her face. She could not believe that she was having the feelings for someone that seemed so opposite to the sort of person she had long pursued. What would happen next, and how could she keep from revealing what had been discussed while they presumed she was still unconscious?

* * *

Chichi panted as she rushed out to meet the weary fighters. When she saw only Goku she almost toppled over from the momentum of sprinting towards him. Red furry arms reached out to catch her and she collided with a sweaty hard chest, smooth and free of any hair. Chichi let out a yelp to see that it was Goku, but one of the very different forms she had come to see. Amber eyes blinked down at her, and then Goku realized from the shock in her face he was still transformed. She had seen Uub who appeared to be carrying their granddaughter, but all questions of why quickly vanished from her head.

"Goku, what on earth are you doing like… like that still?" she scolded. Her dark eyes were wide with what he interpreted as fear. Pain twisted Goku's chest, tying his stomach in knots. Shoulders slumped with the sad realization that there was a side of him he would never be able to share with her. He would never forget the scream of horror she had given him and Gohan, and the words she used to describe them, "My son's become a _delinquent!_ I HATE that! What have you DONE to him?"

At the time, Goku had tried to overlook it. The grim determination of saving the world and shutting out all but the fight had pushed aside emotions he tried not to feel. It was far easier to just think of eating and sleeping, instead of trying to ponder uncomfortable things he could not comprehend. However, he was lying to himself because he DID understand, and he knew she was upset. It didn't' take a genius to figure out that Chichi WAS horrified, and she DID hate super Saiyans. Granted she often blurted out things in her anger that she sometimes apologized for, but she was very honest if not blunt. The best answer was to apologize and change in front of her, and swear he would not forget again. Then try and go fishing and bring something she really liked so she would not be angry with him the rest of the night. After all, his hard work trying to make up for years of neglect, he still beat himself up for continuing to be so dense.

"I'm sorry," Goku said, lifting her up and stepping back. "I forgot you hated seeing me transformed. I know you hate Super Saiyans. I promise I will not let this happen again. I'll just go and change… back to my old self…"

As he turned on his booted heel, he heard Chichi suddenly snap, "Now wait just a minute! I'm not done speaking to you!"

Goku froze, and felt the action of Chichi's hand grasping his arm. He was all set to drop his transform, but did not want to risk hurting Chichi with the massive blast of energy he might release letting it go. While he had tamed the transformation somewhat, he did not want his wife to continue to be annoyed. Such strength she had in that viselike grip though the fingers were small amazed him. In this form, he was afraid he could break her with one wrong move. Staying rigid, he turned his head to look at her. "I'm sorry Chichi. I just don't' want to make you any madder. I might do something to make you more upset if I change in front of you…"

"Goku, would you LISTEN to me for a minute?" Chichi cut him off. "That's NOT what I'm talking about!"

"I forgot. I'm sorry," he mumbled, looking down at his shoes and feeling a black mood settle over him.

"No wait, it's okay. Goku, I… you just… startled me a little," Chichi said softening her voice. "I appreciate you… worrying about me… and what I'd think. That's… sweet of you… after all this time."

"I never meant to scare you," he answered, still unable to look at her. However, he heard the motion of her body and saw her suddenly swoop into view, standing only mere feet from him. Dark eyes were filled with tears, and a look of understanding that astonished him. He was not being chewed out. In fact, it was hardly the reaction he could have imaged. Of course, she had seen him in this form fighting many adversaries, but he had not spent much time around her to see what she was really thinking. He automatically assumed she would be just as disgusted, and he had hidden this side of him as much as he could.

"Goku, don't… leave. You can stay like that… a little," Chichi said simply.

"Then I don't look like a delinquent?" Goku asked, the corner of his lip twisting in a slight sneer. "A monster? Chichi, you don't have to pretend. I know you hate Super Saiyans."

"Goku, stop it," Chichi snapped. He winced visibly, an odd sight to see that feral face flinching as if she had hit him. Then he felt her fingers running along one of his furry biceps, and the coolness of her hand reaching up to touch his cheek.

"Goku, look at me," Chichi said, voice softer and gentler. "You don't look like a delinquent. Not like this. This is something… I can actually stand… and… I'm not scared."

"Of me as a red monkey? That's something new," Goku half growled.

She saw the tail threshing back and forth like a cat who was frustrated. Goku after having returned to adulthood was pleased that chichi didn't mind his tail. Especially when he promised NOT to look at the full moon with it. In fact, she said it reminded her of how he was as a youth, and she said without delay she could stand it. Later he realized in the privacy of their bedroom that she was really meaning it was something she could learn to accept about him. Just as long as he didn't turn into one of those horrible Super Saiyans. Now she seemed to be contradicting all he had presumed.

"I mean… I actually... think you look… cute in this form?" Chichi stammered, a bit startled by the growl that he stifled. She leaned up to slide her hand into the cascade of long spiky hair, stepping close enough that her breasts lightly touched his chest and abdomen. "But you wouldn't shut up long enough for me to explain."

"Cute?" Goku blinked, his amber eyes clouding with confusion. "But why? I remember the times I accidentally hurt you, like when I knocked you into that tree!"

"You remember that?" Chichi asked.

Unaccustomed to having Chichi show affection to him in any of his transforms Goku twitched. He was terrified of breaking her and yet the smell of her soft hair and the proximity of her body were causing him to feel things more acutely in this feral form then he normally did. So he said, "I always felt guilty. Remember who wrapped the bandages around your head and arm? Chichi, I'm far more powerful in this form then I was even then. Even more powerful then you can imagine. If anything it's weird that you wouldn't think I was a monster like this!"

"You still look like Goku… my husband. The one I fell in love with and the man I love as my husband. Not with that horrible glowing hair and those awful terrible eyes. But your hair… and your tail… I mean it just FEELS more like you?" she struggled to explain, but ran out of words.

"Really?" he asked, tensing at the sensation of her silk-sleeved arms slipping around his hips. He towered over her, the top of her dark haired head only reaching the middle of his chest. Her breasts pressed to his abdomen, and other parts of her to parts of his anatomy that were starting to betray him. Pins and needles pricked him, setting him on edge and awakening a hunger that he both welcomed and dreaded.

"Chichi, I don't want to hurt you. I could break you… if I lose control," Goku murmured, not wanting to risk pushing her aside. She felt wonderful in his arms, hugging him tightly and burying her face in his bared chest. Still good looking for her age, Chichi was still quite strong. Yet he was not blind to the fact that she had aged while he had remained young.

"Goku, are you telling me the strongest man in the universe can't do something as simple as hug his wife? Share some of that almighty energy with me. Gohan told me how he, Trunks, and Goten gave you energy to help you transform to this. Can't you do the same thing in reverse? Give some of that energy back to me?" Chichi asked, glancing up at him. Goku blinked for a second, and then his lips curved up to reveal sharp white canines.

"Well, I know better than to ask why I didn't think of that before, Chi," Goku laughed, his chest rising and falling against hers. Carefully he folded his massive arms around her, swinging his tail to lightly flick against her backside.

It propelled her a bit against him, so their bodies were tightly locked together. Goku twined it around Chichi's hips, willing it to hold back all but a tiny fraction of his strength. Closing his eyes, he tapped into the hidden center of his ki, and let an equally miniscule amount bleed through to her. Chichi's ki increased a bit, shimmering like a small asteroid reflected in the light of a massive star. Satisfied it was a success he increased the portion ever so slightly. At each level, he held back more than he was afraid she could take. Until at last her chi burned bright enough to Pan's resting level.

"That feels so incredibly good, Goku," she whispered. "But there's another problem?"

"What's wrong?" he blinked, looking down at his wife who had not burst into flames and was holding his borrowed ki quite successfully. She was the daughter of the Ox King after all, not a mere human.

"This," she said, reaching her hands up to plunge into his hair. He sensed her standing up on tiptoe in an effort to raise herself. She yelped when his tail suddenly tightened around her hips and boosted her up so her eyes were level with his.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much," she nodded, capturing his neck in the nest of her arms. Without another thought, her lips sealed his off, and he felt her tongue teasing at his lip. Unable to think why he should not, his mouth yielded, and he inhaled her breath. The warmth transmitted through the gentle caress of her tongue against his and the scrape of her nails on his scalp inflamed his desire. Chest rumbling he turned his head to the side and slid his tongue gently forwards, swiping firmly over the roof of her mouth. Long ago, they had fumbled upon a kiss they both enjoyed, and the familiarity of her lips twisting on his and her moan stifled in his throat told him this was what they thirsted for.

For a long while, he contented himself with exploring her as she did him, by lightly squeezing her back and rear while she stroked the soft fur along his neck and arms. She had always wanted to taste him as a Super Saiyan 4, and Chichi was not about to pass up such this chance. Hot surges of her gasps pulsed through to his throat, and he swallowed them, while sweeping his ki around her like a protective blanket.

He barely noticed that he had levitated them foot above the ground, his arms safely binding her to his body while they were lost in one another. One of her muscular thighs slid provocatively along his baggy gi pants, to wrap around his hip. Curling his left hand under her bottom, he urged her to bring the other leg to embrace his waist so he felt the warmth of her desire closer to his own. His right hand tightened in the short hair that he wished she had not cut off. It was clasped in twin barrettes to match her silk dress and pantaloons that covered her still shapely body. In this form, Chichi realized Goku appeared older and almost timeless, enabling her to forget the disparity in their aging. A 'red monkey' was a far cry from a smooth faced young man of apparent age 20, kissing a 50 something wife appearing old enough to be his mother.

"So that's why you're okay with this? Because I don't look so young?" Goku blinked, releasing the kiss.

Chichi nodded, shame shortly banishing the blissful look there before on her countenance. She could not meet her gaze with those clear amber ones, so she peered down at his chest and ran her finger along the valleys and creases between his pecs. "I'd be a liar if that didn't cross my mind. I guess you remember Bulma saying that Saiyans were 'freaks'?"

"Yes, I remember. Just before the tournament where I first fought Uub?"

"How can I forget," she responded, sending a pang through his stomach that comprised regret. "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought that back. I know you've done your best to stick around a lot lately and I appreciate it, Goku sweetheart. But is that why you're pulling away?"

"I was afraid of losing you when I was a kid," Goku admitted. "I felt bad that I couldn't somehow… stay close to you. When I finally realized how much I needed you. And it's not just the food, though I like that… and it's not just the other things."

"It's sweet of you to think of that. I'm just glad not to have to worry about being called a pedophile," Chichi chuckled.

"A what?" Goku rumbled, amber eyes widening in confusion. This expression softened the harsh set of his angular brow, bringing him that much closer to his familiar features.

"Well technically I guess I do look old enough to be your mother but…" Chichi muttered, returning her gaze to him.

"Stop it Chichi. Do you think I care how…? I mean you're pretty now," he stopped himself in time before he said something that would surely earn him a night outside on the sofa. Chichi giggled at his efforts to reign in his tongue, and firmly kissed him again, her teeth nipping his lower lip. Aggressively she squeezed his waist in her lower embrace to reassure him he did not have to treat her like porcelain.

"No, but I am a woman, Goku. What happens when you return back to your usual self? I'll still continue to grow old while you remain young! I mean I'm glad that you're an adult again, but you look like my SON instead of my husband," Chichi admitted giving voice to her deepest fears. She felt his tail unwrap from around her hips, and Goku set them both down once more on the hilltop.

Goku exhaled a long pulse of air, ruffling his savage spiky mane where it curved over his face before those intense eyes. "Damn it Chichi. What can I do or say to let you know I don't CARE? You've always scolded me because I didn't notice how you looked and now you're suddenly worried? Do you think so little of me? I love you damn it! What must I do to prove it to you?" he despaired. Back and forth his tail swished, signaling his anguish.

"You already are. That was selfish of me to think such things. I'm not very good when it comes to caring about how you feel Goku. I never was," Chichi blurted out. She buried her face in his massive chest, violently stroking his soft fur. Like hugging a teddy bear it felt so incredibly comforting and rich, not to mention exciting. Still his aura of ki permeated her and surrounded her with its presence, sending pleasant little tingles along her nerve endings.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "Sometimes I don't know when to shut up and just enjoy what I have. I can't control everything and I don't know why I even tried. All those times my priorities were insanely upside down. But you drove me crazy, Goku. It was so hard to love you and yet I couldn't do anything else."

"Enough already. Let's just look ahead now," he whispered back, nudging her lips with his own. Once more he pulled her up in his arms, hungrily pressing his mouth to hers to show what words could not express. How broken they both were, and yet capable of gluing the shattered pieces together time after time.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Dragon Ball Z or GT. Akira Toriyama created them and Toei Animation Co. licenses them. This is fan fiction! However, I do own the OC characters of the Archalisites and the idea of the Race Bank comes from my story Lost and Found; Royal Line Blues and Dr. Who._

Sunday, April 20, 2008

* * *

Frustrated, Gohan's daughter flopped over in her bed. The entire frame shook with the force of her affecting the mattress again. Only minutes before Uub had set her gently down on top of the quilt and tossed that comforter over her. Realizing that he probably was still on the grounds she debated confronting him. Would he shy away and deny his feelings, or face up to them? Just what would be gained by forcing a confession if he was not ready?

The sound of footsteps on the stairs alerted her, and she realized from the ki that it must be her father Gohan. Her mother's ki shimmered in proximity to where she thought her grandmother must be, and she figured Videl was cooking dinner. Nearby two large kis remained stationary by the front door of her grandparent's home. Judging from the sudden flare, they were rather excited. When the ki abruptly shifted position to what must be her grandparent's bedroom she felt the blood erupting over her face. Grossed out at the thought of what they might be doing she quickly dragged images of Uub into her brain.

"Pan, are you up here, honey?" asked Videl, her voice calling up from the foot of the stairs. "Dinner's just about ready. Your father's just come home and I thought we could invite your grandparents to join us."

"She's lying down," whispered Gohan's voice, shushing her. Abruptly Videl's voice dropped, and she heard more soft whispers. Sliding off the bed, her feet touched the floor and she noticed them that someone had taken off her socks and shoes. Still she felt sweat dampening her gi and wrinkled her nose.

"Mom, I'm awake now!" called Pan, reaching her door. "I was going to take a shower; I really got all soaked from the workout..."

"You sure honey? Uub said that you were worn out and that you were resting," called up Gohan.

"He what?" blinked Pan, suddenly panicking. "Is he still there?"

"He went to find your grandparents and invite them over to join us for dinner," Videl said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Pan blurted out, almost tripping over her feet as she rushed down the stairs. At the foot her mother stood, with one foot on the first step and the second on the first landing. Gohan wore his usual blue suit, his glasses in place on his nose blurring his dark eyes. His hand shot out and grasped Videl's forearm.

"She's right, Videl. Mom and Dad are... busy right now..." Gohan said. His wife soon noticed the faint blush on his face.

"Oh... dear... I hope Mom doesn't throw a fit if they..." she trailed off when she saw Pan halfway down the steps.

"I'm sure he knows better," Pan blurted out. "I mean Grandpa taught him to sense ki, so he could tell if... you know... oh never mind! I don't want to know!"

"Honey, you look exhausted! What on earth did you do? Your outfit's soaked," Videl commented, quickly changing the subject when she saw Gohan's blush intensify and he looked away.

"Knowing my dad, a big workout! How was training, honey?" Gohan asked, slipping his arm around Videl's shoulders. Her long hair was twisted into a long braid that reached her waist, the end dangling just above Gohan's hand. He gave it an affectionate tug, and she stroked the small of his back through his clothes.

"Great! Just great!" she brightly chirped, causing her father to wrinkle his nose a bit in doubt.

"You sure? You'd better take a shower and change or your grandmother will start to nag your poor mom about laundry, young lady," Videl teased playfully.

"That would be great. A nice cold shower," Pan nodded, rushing up the stairs before they saw a blush on her face that equaled Gohan's in shade.

"Wait a minute; don't I get a hug sweetie?" Gohan asked.

"Sorry Daddy! But I don't want to get your suit all nasty and sweaty! Then Grandma will REALLY flip!" said Pan.

"I'll settle for a kiss," Gohan insisted, moving up the stairs to peck his daughter's cheek. "Besides, I was going to change anyway and work out a bit myself."

"You work out? But you haven't even told us what Bulma said about... that... problem," Videl said, and then snapped her mouth shut as pan's brows knit in that V of confusion.

"Well, you can never be too ready. I've been slacking off, and Goten wanted to go a few rounds with me after dinner," said Gohan.

"But I thought he was with Bra..." Pan started, and then it was her turn to trail off at her parents glances of confusion and awkwardness.

"She's still staying with Marron honey. Did you want one of us to drive you over so you could see her?" asked Videl.

"No, that's fine. Never mind... Got to shower!" Pan cut herself off, before kissing her dad's cheek and racing up the stairs at blinding speed. Watching his daughter's sudden gust fluff her husband's hair, Videl shook her head.

"She's in a good mood. I wonder what Grandpa did?" Videl asked.

"A world of good, it looks like. Seems like our Pan is back to her old self. Or I hope," Gohan tapped his chin, as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. For a moment, he pulled them off then twirled them by one temple thoughtfully.

"Honey, are you and Goten training because of..."

"Uh huh," Gohan nodded, his dark eyes deep with worry. "Bulma and I talked about what's happened since. Apparently Vegeta and Trunks talked for a very long time."

"Any idea what's going on?" Videl asked.

"You know how Vegeta is. He will only tell us when he feels we are ready to handle it. Or when it suits him," Gohan answered evasively.

"If you say so. But is Trunks...?" came the inevitable question.

"We can talk about that later, after dinner. Right now Trunks seems back to his normal self, but there are many other things that Bulma's worried about. She was starting to talk to Vegeta when I left. She says she'll call w hen she knows more."

"But what did you and Bulma do?"

"I'll tell you once I've changed. However, the long and the short of it is that it is something that shocked even Vegeta. Moreover, we need to be on our guard. It's my own fault I have retired from fighting when I should have been vigilant. We have gotten complacent, and Pan's withstood the worst of my carelessness. Thank Dende Grandpa and Uub are around to help her because I feel as if I've failed her," Gohan admitted.

To this admission, Videl's face creased in worry, "Gohan that's being a bit harsh to yourself! You yourself said that your job was more important than fighting. Especially with your father and Uub around there seemed little need to worry. How could you have known?"

"I don't want to make the mistake I did when Majin Buu happened," Gohan frowned.

"You're being unfair to yourself Gohan. When will you stop beating yourself up over that?" Videl snapped.

"I... I'd better get changed. I'll be down to help you with dinner soon. Dad and Mom will probably be joining us when they're um... done with whatever they're doing..." Gohan said.

"Gohan you're a lousy bluffer," Videl rested a hand on her hip and glared at him. "Don't try hiding things from me. You stink at it."

"Darn it Videl, it's hard to explain. Bulma and I ran so many different tests. You remember what I told you about what Uub said he saw?"

"Yes, how could I forget? That boy has talents that surprise even your dad," Videl nodded. "Go on and change honey. I think we all need to have a chat over dinner and get things in the clear. As much as I don't want to bring up things in front of Pan... you and I both know we can't protect her forever."

"No. I'm glad you agree honey," Gohan nodded, leaning forwards to hug her tightly. Their lips brushed gently in a kiss, and then his arms latched around to hold her close as she deepened the brief contact.

"Maybe I could help you slip into something more comfortable, Professor Son," she winked, leading the way upstairs.

"Videl, what about dinner?"

"What about it? It's still in the oven. Besides, Pan's in the shower, and we have a little time to 'catch up' in other ways," Videl winked. Gohan shook his head and chuckled, letting his wife lead him towards their room. They would take momentary solace in one another, drawing strength in a tryst while things were still tranquil. Why should only his parents avail themselves of a calm bit of downtime before a storm?

As she toweled her hair dry, Pan wandered back to her room. Droplets of water still splashed on the floor from her body, wrapped in a terrycloth robe. It clung in places to her shapely body, having bloomed since the days of her adventuring with Grandfather. Blasting herself with cold water failed to wash away the desires rippling through her, and she wished her grandfather had kept his big mouth shut instead of teasing Uub.

_How could she blame her Grandpa though for being protective? _Granted Uub was his own star pupil, but he still held the reservations that a protective parent and guardian against prospective suitors of his little baby granddaughter. Though Goku treated her like a fighter, he still unconsciously coddled her in some ways that she wished he didn't. He was just as bad as her Grandpa Satan was in some ways.

"I'm not a kid. Especially since I've reached Super Saiyan for crying out loud," she mumbled, kicking her door open. Rooting though her dresser drawers, she searched for a comfortable T-shirt and clean pair of jeans. Slowly clothes that are more feminine had entered her wardrobe, but when she wanted to be comfortable, she still enjoyed her own unique style. A few of the shirts had floral prints, while some of the pairs of jeans were decorated with sewn on sequins here and there. Most of the time she no longer wore her trademark scarf to tie her hair back. She had ceased that at least two years ago. Rather she enjoyed styling her hair for a change under Bra's tutelage.

Now as she brushed out the straight dark hair, she glanced her reflection in the mirror. It struck her how similar to her grandmother she seemed as time passed. The same raven black locks that hung past her shoulders along with the set of her eyes that favored her father. Grandpa often commented he only knew one other person as stubborn as she was, and that was her grandmother Chichi. For a moment, she wondered if she could comfortably talk to her mom or grandmother about how she was feeling without the usual awkward questions. Normally she would share them with Bra, as she had with other things having to do with boys. Talking to Gohan seemed out o the question because she was frightened he would come on like the overprotective father from hell.

Grandfather might understand. Grandmother might be a better bet in some ways. Perhaps she could cleverly find some way to make the story seem about a friend. Then remembering how shrewd her grandmother was Pan nixed that idea. No, Bra or Marron would be a better choice. Goten would be just as protective as her own father, and after the breach in trust that was tentatively healing she felt resentful of even thinking he would get it. Still it seemed unfair because before the whole mess with Trunks she could have told him anything.

Trunks would have been one of the others she could have confronted. However, he was obviously out of the question. His mother might be someone else to turn to, but she would pester Pan with questions. Marron would patiently listen and understand. Nevertheless, Videl, her own mother… she had to tell someone, and her mother had good advice regarding men in the past. Yes, her mother was the best bet at this point. She had often shared stories of crushes with her mom, but this wasn't a crush. What she felt seemed far more frightening and giddy then all the others.

Yet she would have to tell her father about what had just happened. He deserved to know she had reached Super Saiyan. Perhaps he would not be so protective. Then she winced, dragging a brush through her hair and sighed. "No way, pan, are you nuts? If you tell Dad or uncle Goten, they'll just remind you not to get ahead of yourself! Besides, it's something I have to do. They don't want me overdoing it… no, it's better if it stays a secret till I can handle it."

"Better if what stays a secret?" asked Gohan. Pan yelped and dropped her brush. Angrily she glared at her father standing there, wearing of all things a replica of her grandfather's gi.

"Dad, you scared the hell out of me!" Pan blinked. "How did I fail to see you there? I couldn't sense you! Dang it!"

'I'm sorry Pan. Mom's downstairs fixing dinner, and I just wanted to catch up with you. You seemed like you trained really hard and I just wanted to know if you needed to talk?"

"Talk... sure… what about?" she stammered, worrying what he wanted to know. She sat down on the bed and her father lowered himself to sit next to her.

"I'm just wondering if you wanted to let me know how your training with your Grandpa went. Did it help you feel better? More in control?"

"It sure did, Dad. It was… intense. Grandpa had Uub and me both coming at him and…" she began. However when she saw her father's expression intensify, she faltered. Whenever he wore that analytical frown, she knew that he was probing her story from all sides like the scientist he was.

"Your energy level's gone up, Pan. You should keep it back a few notches," said her father.

"Dad, don't start that again," she sighed. "Look, it was just training. I didn't lose control and I didn't take on more than I could handle…"

"Honey I didn't come up her to lecture you. I trust Grandpa of all people. It's just that I want to make sure you're all right in OTHER ways. You seem a lot more focused. And it makes me feel reassured on some level but more worried on others," Gohan said.

"Dad, don't freak out. I can handle it. I'm not going to do something insane like chase down Trunks and get my revenge," she grumbled.

"Good. Glad to hear it. I just wanted to make sure that you were training for the right reasons. I know it seems like once you get your ki under control after what happened recently that your powers would all just work nicely. But I just wanted to know if there's something else you wanted to talk to me about that might have happened…"

"Why?" she asked. "You're losing me Dad."

"Honey you can tell me anything. Don't hold back if there's something that you feel you need to tell me…" Gohan began. Pan's heart pounded as her mind raced to comprehend what he was inferring.

"But we were training and nothing happened… I mean something did happen but… it was all so new and I…"

"Honey, you actually did it?" asked Gohan, his eyes widening. Pan flinched, steeling herself for the dad from hell lecture regarding young men and their intentions. How could he know what she had felt for Uub, and that she herself had only just learned from overhearing a conversation not meant for anyone else's ears? Had she sensed the spike in energy, or had he noticed how awkward she seemed when Uub was around lately?

"It was an accident! I know I'm your daughter but I am an adult, and it's natural to have such feelings okay," she began.

"Honey, I know the first time you become a Super Saiyan seems like an accident, but it's an incredible achievement!" Gohan said as he grasped her hand and squeezed it.

"Huh?" Pan answered in confusion, her mind shutting down for a quick pause.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of. I never thought I'd see it anytime soon, but since your Uncle Goten could do it… and yet…" Gohan chuckled, his face filled with wonder and his eyes gleaming with pride. "But just because it happened once, you still have to learn HOW to trigger it…"

"Yes, that's it! I was scared that you'd be worried I couldn't handle going super Saiyan," Pan confessed with relief. Better he suspect that was what she was alluding to. How could she have been so suspicious to think he could even suspect that she was attracted to her father's own student? Especially in the wake of her narrow slip with Trunks. She had feared he would never allow any male who wasn't related to her near her ever again. Family friend or not.

* * *

Just outside the window hovered Uub, his face tense with what he overheard. While he knew it was impolite to spy, he couldn't help himself. Concern for Pan overrode his better judgment of etiquette, and he hated to think that he had been caught doing something inappropriate. Through the gap in the venetian blinds, he could glimpse Pan with her back to him, and Gohan's face visible above her lovely cascade of straight black hair. To Uub it was a gorgeous site, for he couldn't stop admiring her since the day he realized his true feelings.

Through the window, his hearing was sensitive enough to discern their conversation. At first, he tensed in readiness in case Gohan mentioned anything about what he had revealed to Goku. At the sound of the words, "Super Saiyan," his dark eyes blinked in confusion. So THAT was what Gohan suspected? Of course, he would have sensed the massive jump in Pan's newly ascended state. There was little anyone could do to hide the ki signature exploding like a searchlight or flare for miles. Even Piccolo and Dende must have sensed it, not to mention Vegeta and his family. Thoughts of Trunks caused his stomach to turn, while his hands automatically formed tight fists. The sudden crackle of power alerted him he should cool down and stop hovering outside her window.

Little did he know that Gohan did much the same thing years ago outside Videl's balcony, at the Satan Mansion? Before Gohan could peer over Pan's shoulder Uub clamped his power down to zero and levitated back towards the upper patio in the shade of the trees. Blue and red gi belonging to Goku and himself dangled on the twin lines near the second floor landing. It functioned as a rooftop area where Chichi could pause in her work to poke her head outside and check the world. Actually, perform her morning calisthenics without venturing far from the house.

She always found something to occupy her time, whether it was chatting to Videl or Bulma, as well as working as a midwife for the local villagers. Her knowledge of herbal medicine helped cure many a sick person. Something she had fallen back on when raising two boys in a remote location. In many ways, she reminded Uub of his own mother, and it was easier to remain here for long periods of training away from his family. Fortunately, he had called them to let them know he was staying with the Sons again.

"What do I have to worry about," he chuckled. "I'm not the one who forced myself on her. I should get a hold of myself and stop worrying. If Goku's all right with how I feel then I hope Gohan…"

* * *

Trunks somberly slid the door of his closet aside to hunt for what Vegeta told him to. He strode into the vast darkness lined with racks of suits, casual clothes, and other items, not bothering to turn on the light. Rather he left the door open wide enough so the crack cast a beam long enough for him to walk along towards the back. There sat a stack of boxes filled with items he hadn't used in years. With the exception of the sword belt hanging up which he'd used on the trip to get the black star dragon balls, the other items were covered in thick layers of dust.

"There it is. I didn't figure I'd be wearing this stuff myself," he muttered, reaching for the top plastic box and setting it down to the side. For a time he looked back at the sword still in its sheath, something he had since childhood. When someone he thought of as a brother had entrusted it to him and he thought of it as an honor.

"I've gone soft," Trunks laughed bitterly. Photos of his alternate self hung in the house along with other family portraits. He had seen enough of them to notice the oddity of himself as a baby, held in the arms of a youth who was his twin only superficially. Grasping the belt of the sword, he set the item on top of the storage box and lifted it so he could carry it out of the closet.

Once in his room again, his eyes fell upon the family pictures sitting on tables. At his bedside was a recent portrait of Marron, peeking from beneath a sunhat while facing slightly away from the camera. Her mother had taken her for a series of professional portraits so Marron could use them to apply for a modeling career. It brought a nice amount of income into a family that hardly hurt from it. Considering 18 still entered several of the tournaments the prize money she won was enough to keep Krillin's family in the red for years to come. Yet Marron wanted her own career and her own identity free of her parents. She herself insisted on paying for college, and for her share of dinner on their first dates. Such fierce independence came from her mother's side and from her father's as well.

They continued to live at Kami house, though they had another home on the mainland where they lived while Krillin worked in a karate Dojo that he had recently opened. Krillin hated the idea of losing any edge as a fighter, and enjoyed working with children of many ages. Some of his students even competed with those of Mr. Satan's dojo. Pan's grandfather welcomed the challenge of other martial arts schools. Even Yamcha had gotten in on the act and taught his own students now and again when he wasn't pursuing his baseball career or starring in films.

"Uncle Yamcha the actor," Trunks chuckled, seeing his picture on the wall in the 'old crowd' that Bulma had known from her younger days. They all stood outside Kame house around Master Roshi, posing with people Trunks hardly saw anymore. To the left he spotted an early family portrait, complete with his father standing in a usual huff, and his 'other' self.

"I'm not him, and I'll never be," Trunks frowned. Yet he couldn't help but think he was a disappointment to some who had known his other self. At these thoughts, he growled and tossed the sword in its sheath onto the nearby bed. He opened the clothing box and let the lid drop on the carpeted floor with a soft thud. Light gleamed off the curved white surface of a suit of armor his mother had made for him when he would be old enough to wear it. It was no secret she had measured his alternate self as the pattern. Vegeta had an identical set but today was the first time in years he had seen his father don it.

Reaching for the smooth breastplate, he lifted it out of its home, resting atop a folded blue bodysuit near a set of gloves and boots to match. He turned it over, admiring his mother's handiwork and felt the weight of the garment in his hands. Really, he loathed wearing it because he was sure that people would automatically find him wanting.

"It's just a suit of armor," he convinced himself, setting it down next to the sword on his bed. His clothes whispered to the floor as Trunks changed into the flexible undergarment. Father made it all too clear that he expected Trunks to be properly dressed for a father son sparring session, and a long overdue lesson in Saiyan rituals.

"I won't be caught off guard this time," Trunks promised himself as he hefted the breastplate over his head. The flexible hard material molded easily to his chest, and he seated his feet in the matching boots. Next to the picture of Marron sat the final touch, a pair of pristine white gloves. As he slid them on, he admired his fiancée in the mirror. It was for her he was doing this. Moreover, for Pan. Anger surged through him, along with self-loathing. She would never forgive him for what he had done, and this was only a tiny step in the direction of atonement.

"For Marron, love, and for Pan. I won't fail you again," he vowed, jerking on the gloves. Lifting the picture by its frame, he memorized the face of the girl he loved, and set it done once more. She had forgiven him too easily, he lamented.

"Trunks get your ass down here, boy! Haven't you taken long enough to get ready for a simple sparring session?" boomed his father's voice. Snapping to attention, Trunks rushed to the door of his room and halfway down the hall.

"Dad, I'm coming!" he shouted back.

Judging from the reverberation and the direction of the sound, Vegeta was standing in the main vaulted staircase of the large mansion. Around it like a snail's shell spiraled the various floors and Trunks suite of rooms was on the third floor, just upstairs from the floor his parents occupied with their chambers, and downstairs from Bra's on the fourth floor. The first floor displayed the vast sitting room, dining area, and library. Other buildings radiated out from around it, including the chamber that held Bulma's laboratory complex. Another outbuilding housed the training complex complete with indoor gravity chamber, showers, and lockers with workout clothing.

Indeed when he peered over the railing down three flights, he saw his father impatiently standing, tapping one booted foot as he glared up towards the landing. "Took you long enough, Trunks," he snorted. Memories flashed through Trunks mind seeing his father at a remote distance and he leapt over the rail so he could levitate to his father's level.

"Sorry Father. I'm ready when you are," Trunks said, swallowing any trepidation. "But this ritual doesn't just involve sparring."

"No, but for you to more clearly understand, it's customary for the participants to be appropriately attired. And since this is the only armor we now possess…" Vegeta trailed off.

Trunks nodded, and followed his father down the corridor towards the training area. His heart pounded with excitement and trepidation, on the brink of learning far more about his culture from his own father, something he had long desired, but had pushed aside as less important over the years.

Now thanks to the invasion of his grandfather King Vegeta's soul, vast amounts of knowledge and memories forced into Trunks brain. Still they remained ingrained in his mind, after the absence of his grandsire's ghost. Literally, he had turned Trunks world inside out, and dumped it quailing like jelly back into a space that seemed inadequate to house it. Badly shaken, Trunks could barely make sense of who he now was, save what first came to mind. All things he suppressed, not wanting to show any more weakness before his father.


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Dragon Ball Z or GT. Akira Toriyama created them and Toei Animation Co. licenses them. This is fan fiction! However, I do own the OC characters of the Archalisites and the idea of the Race Bank comes from my story Lost and Found; Royal Line Blues and Dr. Who._

Sunday, April 20, 2008

* * *

Anger burned resentment towards his father for failing to pass on what was his by birthright. The knowledge of an entire long dead cultures that finally stirred for the first time in decades. Trunks could still hear the whisper of the voice imploring him to listen, to pay attention, and question his complacency. Still the residuals of those thought patterns tempered all his present decisions. He would never be the same, yet Trunks hardly missed his old self, and that frightened him far more than his grandfather using him as a vessel to handle unfinished business.

"Why didn't you ever tell me, Dad," Trunks thought at that moment, following his father to the place Vegeta had prepared for the ritual.

"Lineage starts with a combat between father and son. Then the sharing of memories as the bond is forged anew. However, the son must be worthy of the challenge. And the pathway to those before may be open and clear," Vegeta explained.

"But from what your father… unloaded in my mind… Grandfather, it's far more then that!"

"You've a lot to learn, and little time, for us both," Vegeta interrupted him. "Your grandfather will undoubtedly try again. He wanted to get my attention and now he has it."

"Are you going to call him into yourself?" asked Trunks soberly.

"If need be. Nevertheless, we're getting ahead of ourselves. The only way to start resolving this is to face it head on. Endow you with all you need to know so that he cannot overcome you. That you have your own identity as a Saiyan warrior and a Prince," said Vegeta.

"And then what? Fight Grandfather's soul? There's so much he wanted to say and do through me that I remember bits and pieces…"

"That's why the first part of the ritual must be done. So you can sort it out, and gain your own identity again. The stronger your will, the easier it will be to face him when he next appears. Whether in a host or in my mind. There might even be the chance that he'll use other Saiyans… who are unsuspecting," Vegeta cautioned. He punched buttons on a wall pad, triggering the code to open the Gravity chamber. Trunks waited as air hissed from the seals under, and the door split diagonally to open a dimly lit room. He could see tapestries and other hidden objects over Vegeta's shoulder, and shivered.

"You should have done this before, Dad," Trunks said.

"Stop stating the obvious, Trunks. This is NOW," Vegeta answered, stepping inside and beckoning him to enter.

As the door clanged shut, they were silhouetted in the blue gloom. Only the light of several flickering torches set in long poles afforded small pools of light. To Trunks astonishment, he saw the markings of a blue sigil had been painted on a ten-foot space so Vegeta stood at the top of the middle spike. He now stood on the middle of the 'pitchfork' design, his muscles quivering.

"We will begin," Vegeta answered, swinging to face Trunks once he stopped.

Taking in the entire room was difficult due to the subdued lighting, but Trunks other senses were quickly probing about him. Memories jangled and discordant swarmed in his mind at that moment he saw the sigel of Vegetasei beneath their feet. Vegeta beckoned him to step forwards and Trunks did so, heart pounding so hard it would burst into a rosette of blood internally.

Such thinking was however ludicrous. He was Saiyan, or half Saiyan rather. Would even one drop of blood qualify a being to bear the designation of that race?

"Yes," he nodded. Saiyan blood was dominant and strong. Even pan's inheritance of a mere quarter proved that point. It had taken much to subdue her in his madness.

"From the beginning of our race the passing of blood from father to son mattered greatly," Vegeta entoned. Half of his face plunged into shadow while the other gleamed pale ghostly blue.

"Until Freeza and his kind came," Trunks responded automatically. Words not in his tongue passed into his comprehension, begging voice on his tongue. He could not stop their relentless approach nor did he wish to. His blood seemed to burn in his veins seeing his father amidst the twinkling random pools of light that comprised a constellation in two dimensions.

"Strength and winning became all that mattered. For the son to overpower the father became the greatest fear."

"But such is the fear of a coward, fearing his own bloodline and his own demise," Trunks protested. "The bending and warping of what remained to the will of the Tsurujin!"

"Even so, the message was garbled. Know what you deal with, last son of Vegetasei, and see what must be shown," Vegeta extended his hand. Trunks reached out as if to take it, then brought up his other hand to block the punch his father swung towards his jaw.

In the background, what first sounded like a low rumbling turned into a growl, then a series of polysyllabic chants. Whatever was being fed through the sound system was some Saiyan war song, designed to stir the blood and adrenaline and pluck primal emotions from their already surging hearts. Inside the air was growing hot and dry, and Trunks could swear he saw a dim line of blood red creeping along the edge of the room.

Punch, feint, repost. Circle and swing out his foot, then arc his left followed by his right. The flat of his father's glove narrowly zinged by his face as Trunks arced backwards. The forms his father used were pure Saiyan, not an ounce of earth influence. Like mirror images they traded blows, only a tenth of their intended strength, for somehow it seemed more an intricate dance.

"The fight is all consuming, the hunt eternal," Vegeta intoned, suddenly stopping as he caught Trunks fist in his palm.

Vegeta shoved him back, and then retreated. On the floor near one of the torches sat, something gleaming that he had not seen before. With but a gesture of two fingers Vegeta's blue aura surrounded it, and then levitated it towards them. As the tray flew into view, Trunks saw it held two carved goblets shaped from the horns of some beast alongside a squat corked bottle. Other items shifted into place, and the darkness of the room suddenly increased.

One by one, all the torches except that behind Vegeta have left shoulder extinguished. Still levitating the tray he then maneuvered it so it hovered between them. Trunks extended his hands to catch the tray once its aura faded, and it seemed far heavier. He could glimpse the red indicator saying 10 G's in the corner of the room where the control panels were flush with the wall. Silently Vegeta opened the flagon and poured the liquid into each goblet. Each lifted the drinking vessels of liquid.

"When the hunt ceases, the Saiyan languishes. Without conquering, the spirit withers to dust and means nothing," Trunks found himself reciting. All the words effortlessly came to him from that same source, and things formed shape and contour in his mind.

"There are places you cannot go, till you leave your body behind and let your Saiyan spirit soar," Vegeta whispered hoarsely, brining his face to within inches of Trunks. "The power over flesh was but one side, but the mastery of the mind and Saiyan Soul was the ultimate warrior's challenge. Let it be that you, Son of Vegeta, and Prince without a world to rule venture on your first astral voyage…"

Trunks nodded. At the same time Vegeta did, they lifted their goblets and sipped of the bitter smelling liquid. As it passed over his tongue, it burned as high proof alcohol magnified to the tenth degree. Trunks suppressed his groan as he swallowed it hard. Inside his throat, he felt as if he had swallowed a swarm of angry bees, followed by a cool frigid sensation. He could feel the burn all the way down to his stomach where something sparkled with potential.

Vegeta did not hesitate draining his drink dry, so Trunks forced himself to swallow the rest. The tray clattered to the floor as he felt his knees give way and the floor slammed into them. All his muscles felt like they were made from rubber, and he groaned at the nausea forming in his body. Body and soul seemed to stretch like taffy, and he swore he was lying on the floor one moment writhing from the shards of pain erupting along every nerve ending. Out of the corner of one eye, he spotted his father doubled over, holding his stomach and stifling the pain.

"It's… killing me," Trunks gritted.

"Be silent! The poison is potent, but it will make the transition easier. Where we're going we don't need our physical bodies weighing us down," Vegeta hoarsely whispered as Trunks dragged himself on hands and knees towards him.

"Father…" Trunks croaked as he saw Vegeta pitch to one side, curled up in a fetal position. Desperately Vegeta rolled up to a sitting position and folded his legs so he could rest his chin on his folded arms. Wrapped up inside himself he glimpsed Trunks laying flat on his back quivering. All the muscles fired at once, robbing all control from his brain.

"Let it go, boy. Embrace it," Vegeta's voice echoed in his mind. "Soar above the pain and use it as a highway and a beacon. "

Blue ki crackled around both of them, and Trunks saw a thin blue rope extending from one leg. He was floating above his body, lying within inches of his father's. Vegeta too had crumpled up on his side, legs drawn up like a baby. Darkness reached out and then Trunks felt a sense of passage as someone called to him.

* * *

He could no longer see the room around him as a burning hot brassy light blinded his vision. Details swarmed into view and he found himself standing on hot sand. Overhead the dome of a copper green sky stretched, and hills and dunes of blood red and orange sand stretched as far as he could see. Peering at the nearby broken rocks, he saw dual shadows snaking from beneath his boots. His eyes seemed to adapt quickly to the light for when he tipped his head back and shaded his eyes with a gloved hand he could see two yellow suns blazing overhead.

Somewhere between his father's mind and his own they had traveled. Their souls were not inside their bodies but in some other plane of existence where many minds travelled. A dimension where many a Saiyan warrior's spirit inhabited when training in the depths of space in hibernation, or during their mental conditioning.

"Damn," Trunks mumbled, his eyes burning from the hot gusts of wind. He levitated upwards, fighting against the higher natural gravity of Planet Vegeta. As the ground receded, he saw the curve and features of the landscape. High spires of rock to the west were a distance from what seemed to be a futuristic spired city. He glanced wildly around, reaching out his ki senses to their furthermost limits.

"Find me in this strange place. Then the ritual will continue," echoed Vegeta's voice.

"All right, Dad," murmured Trunks. He closed his eyes, and then opened them again to see nothing. How real was this? Could he feel pain, and were there other dangers to be encountered? Was this made from memories or was it just a convenient setting?

The sounds of distant explosions caught his ears. Quickly he winged his course towards the city, his ki rocketing behind him in the high Vegetasei skies. Only wispy clouds gave any relief to the relentless burning heat. Yet it felt comfortable to him the longer her was exposed to it. Glancing down he saw he still wore the same armor and was the same age. Yet he felt something slapping against his back and realized a strap crossing his chest over one shoulder.

To his right he saw a shadow, and then spotted two green eyes in a face of purple skin. Trunks blinked in shock to see Tapion flying beside him. "What… Tapion? What are you doing here?"

"Brother, it's good to see you again," Tapion said as he gave Trunks a warm smile.

"But what are you doing on Vegetasei?"

"This is your side of this reality. What you experience and know here is partly your way to deal with this ritual. Your own mind's trying to make sense of this, and somehow I must be part of it," Tapion explained, his melodic voice ringing through the air.

"Like a spirit guide?" Trunks smiled wryly.

"In a sense. Saiyan rituals are ancient and savage. However, since you had no Saiyans save your friends and family, you needed an older brother. And I am the closest to that," Tapion confirmed. "I suppose I'm supposed to guide you where you should go."

"I know only bits and pieces. When Grandfather entered my mind… he left a lot there I didn't want to know," Trunks winced.

"Indeed. That's why I'm here. Saiyan culture dictates that during this rite of lineage, a trusted older brother or male relative other than your father is here to point the way," he said.

"Is Father experiencing the same thing?"

"Yes. Doubtless. The way to learn many things is hard and fast. We don't have much time. Your father's facing his own trials, and you must join him soon,' Tapion said.

"But I thought Lineage was to face a past troubled ancestor and confront them!"

"How can you know what to do if you don't know more about your own father, Trunks," Tapion shook his head. "No, I have things you have to see first. It will grow more and more difficult. Your father failed to tell you that he would face his own Father. You were brought here to strengthen your own mind so YOU could stand as your father's second."

"He's going to face Grandfather here? But I thought Grandfather would take on a human host…"

"There is the chance to resolve their disagreement here and know the nature of it. If it comes down to taking it to the physical world, it will. But there's the chance that you can find a way of stopping it from coming to that perhaps," Tapion informed him.

"He said I had much to learn and little time. So if you're going to explain Saiyan culture, let's get to it," Trunks said impatiently.

"Something's holding you back, Trunks. Tell me," Tapion implored.

"Is Father in danger… of dying? You said he faced his own Father… Grandfather as we speak. What happens if they fight, and he loses?"

"Then only two of you can come back. If your father does not resolve the confrontation with his father, then you will be left to answer as his son, the Next Prince of all Saiyans. If however Vegeta is strong enough to challenge him to fight outside, then a host will come. Possessing you was just the opening salvo, Trunks."

"Tapion, it makes little sense... but I'll go along if it will help my dad. So let's do this," Trunks gritted.

"Follow me then, to the city," Tapion motioned with one gloved hand. Following the flapping cape of his adopted brother, Trunks arched down towards the gleaming white city below. Already smoke curled up in a long billowing column from within the tallest of spires while bright flashes preceded the clash of explosions.

Hovering for a moment above the city, both young men glanced into the heart of a battle. Various armored beings, some humanoid; others not exchanged volleys of energy. Trunks veered out of the way of one beam zinging past his ear. Tapion reached at his hip to pull out his ocarina, and then raised it to his lips. Around the two of them formed a spherical barrier, which diverted incoming blasts. From inside Trunks shivered at the teeth rattling impact of one such blast shaking them.

"Are you just going to watch? What are we supposed to do?"

"Look there, Trunks," Tapion gestured, raising his lips only shortly from the ocarina. It took all his concentration to continue the barrier.

Noticing where he pointed Trunks narrowed his eyes to see spiky haired figures standing back to back. One of them suddenly levitated up, his red cape flapping. All around them, odd beings in the same sort of armor were fighting and punching dark haired Saiyans in more rudimentary armor. The fellow standing behind his heavily armored guards was hurling his own energy blasts into the fray. None of them wore scouters and Trunks realized they were outnumbered.

Time suddenly blurred, and another battle replaced this one. The very sky itself grew thick and black with smoke. A disc shaped craft hovered overhead, and he saw many dead bodies piled here and there in heaps. Tapion grasped Trunks wrist and let the barrier down. Tugging him in the shadow of a high cracked wall, he hissed him to look ahead.

Many Saiyans lay dead at Trunks feet. Helmeted foot soldiers marched and stepped over the bodies, kicking some aside with grins on their alien faces. A tall horned figure moved into view, and Trunks saw the long tail arching out towards its opponent. Tall spiky hair fluttered in the breeze as the bearded figure blocked the latest purple blast. Throwing back his hand he formed a blue sphere of energy, hurling it forwards.

"Now now, Your Majesty is that any way to fight your allies?" asked the tall lizard like creature.

"I will not give up my only son to your whims," growled the King. Around his neck gleamed a blue sapphire pendant, and his face was smudged with dirt.

"You know well that the Prince serves my son. Will you deny the pleasure of serving out family? Will you doom your people to death?"

"Sire, he's right," gasped a tall figure to the left of the king.

"General Zorn if I want your opinion…"

"You must surrender. I have entertained this little farce long enough, your Highness. It is a rather engaging exercise, but will you add to this pile of bodies, or will my soldiers have to continue to remind you of your place?"

"No," the King inhaled deeply. His glowing fists stood at his sides, and his fangs gnashed. "I yield, King Cold."

"Good. I would hate to lose such a valuable ally as your world. For the sake of old times, I have permitted you and your elite guard to live. But you have tried my patience for the last time," leered the massive horned lizard. His red lips curved into a cruel smirk, and he threw his cape aside.

"Father, where is the slave you promised me?" asked a rasping voice that blinked over a scouter.

"Patience my son. Our hosts seem rather stubborn. However, you will get your playmate in time. Is that not right, your majesty?"

King Vegeta narrowed his eyes in hatred. Deeply he inhaled and bit his inner lip. Trunks stepped towards them only to be stopped by Tapion's hand on his shoulder. "No Trunks. This is past. All the events are cast in stone. It would do little good to interfere. Any damage your body here suffers will be that much worse for your soul."

"What am I seeing?"

"A father stubborn in the bargain being demanded of him. This is forty years or so in the past. Listen and watch," said Tapion, raising his finger to his lips for silence.

Peering around the massive shape of King Cold Trunks saw the King and his band of warriors in their white vests all drop to one knee and avert their gaze. "I yield. My son is your servant," King Vegeta grudgingly gritted.

"Good. I thought you would see reason. Really your Majesty, you should have sent your son when I sent my envoys…" King Cold clicked his tongue. A young slender green-skinned figure strode up, his hair coming to his waist in a braid. Nearby a large fat spiky figured being moved into view, standing near the King.

"Sire, we've seen to it that the Prince is in his transport, ready to leave," Zarbon said smoothly.

"Good," King Cold nodded.

"Is Nappa with him?" King Vegeta lifted his head to ask.

"Of course. The fool wouldn't leave your son's side. They listened to my orders, knowing that if they would follow yours, they would endanger your life. You're fortunate to have servants who show better sense," Zarbon chuckled smoothly.

"Enough Lord Zarbon. Take our party to depart to my son's ship. I shall meet you back there when I'm done here," said King Cold.

"Lord Freeza your son will be most happy. I shall pass on your greetings to him," Dudoria chimed in.

"Dudoria, remain here. Zarbon, go attend my son Lord Freeza. There is much he has to teach his new change. King Vegeta has learned his lesson I trust?" King Cold asked.

"Yes, your majesty," growled King Vegeta. "I live at your command. My apologies for my defiance."

"Indeed," snickered the King. "My son will return to pay his respects in person, when he has met yours. Now I must go. There are many customers who wish for my special talents."

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Dragon Ball Z or GT. Akira Toriyama created them and Toei Animation Co. licenses them. This is fan fiction! However, I do own the OC characters of the Archalisites and the idea of the Race Bank comes from my story Lost and Found; Royal Line Blues and Dr. Who.

Sunday, April 20, 2008

* * *

Time blurred again, and Trunks saw the world around him shifting. The entire ground quaked and trembled, and he and Tapion grabbed onto the nearby walls for support. Fountains of fire sprouted up from the ground, and the skies screamed with black smoke. People darted back and forth, their cries echoing as everything disintegrated. Trunks levitated, grabbing Tapion's arm as he flew towards the smoke choked skies.

"What's happening?"

"The destruction of your world," said Tapion grimly. Trunks heard a low groan and turned his head to see the king as his retinue lying slain. Blood pooled around them. Quickly Trunks rocketed down and landed to see the writhing figures. As his booted feet touched down, he extended a hand towards the king himself. A gloved hand held his chest as the monarch pushed up with its other. One eye squeezed shut while the other half opened. Draped over his hunched figure were the battered tattered remains of his royal cape.

The King collapsed, blood dribbling from his throat as he wheezed and extended his hand to the skies.

"Vegeta," he whispered, grabbing at his pendant. Rolling over he landed on his back, his eyes turning upward. Trunks instinctively crouched next to the King and slid one hand under his head. Despite Tapion's protests, he felt the figure for broken bones.

"What happened?" Trunks whispered.

"King… Cold…" coughed King Vegeta, blinking up into Trunks face with confusion. "Who… are you… you're no Saiyan…"

"Easy now… didn't I just see you surrender?" Trunks asked, his lip quivering in disgust.

"Trunks… you can't help him…" Tapion cautioned, kneeling to Trunks' right.

"Even my son was not enough… for him," King Vegeta whispered. Trunks used a fold of the red cloth to dab blood away from the gaping cracks on his armor.

"Your Majesty, easy. You say he just… blew you away after…" Trunks stammered.

"It's all over. The end of it all. Slaves to an ungrateful… master. And I the biggest of all fools deserving of death for my weakness," rasped the King.

"You had no choice… it was him or you… They just killed you all, in cold blood. After you gave up your son," Trunks whispered, dropping to one knee.

"You… have the eyes of a Saiyan warrior, but your appearance is strange… who are you boy?" King Vegeta squinted, his glove reaching up to brush past Trunks hair.

"Someone who wants answers. And wants the truth. But I'm too late," Trunks shook his head sadly.

"Trunks, we must leave!" Tapion shouted, grabbing his shoulder. "Leave them, they're already dead! They've been dead for forty years!"

"But I can't just…" Trunks trailed off. Lava bubbled up from the cracking ground. Shielding the dying king with his body Trunks felt the next upward blast searing directly around him. He heard his own screams and those of the dying echoing in his ears.

* * *

Darkness felt so soothing and cold in the vacuum of lifeless space. Opening his eyes Trunks realized he stood among the ruins of what had once been a city. He held nothing now, and was alone as he blinked in wonder. Battered and bruised the figure of Tapion rested a hand on his shoulder and Trunks blinked up at him.

"You almost died Trunks. Now do you see the last minutes alive of your grandfather?" Tapion asked.

"Yes, I remember it. As if it happened to me, and now I saw it through my own eyes," Trunks shivered, cold dread seeping through him.

"Your desire to help him was touching. Surely not the actions of a Saiyan, but a human. Don't underestimate your human side. It is not weakness but strength," Tapion reminded him. Looking at his knees, he saw his hands grasping something tightly, and slowly h e opened his fingers. Dangling from them was a chain, from which the blue pendant hung. Raising it before his eyes, Trunks beheld the pendant of the Royal House. Slowly he struggled to his feet, glanced around himself at the bits of statue, and ruined tattered tapestries.

People milled by, holding metallic computer screens and pointing. They babbled in dozens of alien tongues as they stopped to look at the pieces of what had been the Royal palace. Stunned, Trunks Realized he was kneeling in the midst of display cases and spectators leaning here and there to read signs in standard Tsurujin.

"The Museum of Archalisei," Tapion grimly shook his head. "All that remains of Planet Vegeta was gathered here. Now the Archalisites all study the ruins of the dead world."

Purple robed beings, with tentacle squid like heads led lines of strangely clothed felinoid aliens amidst the conglomerations of cracked masonry and statues of large Oozaru. Hanging on the far wall was a huge tapestry, with many names written in Saiyan script, each beside a large Oozaru, all connected with lines among them. Trunks figured it was a family tree, and he saw the familiar shapes of characters that spelled out the name Vegeta in Saiyan script. He had learned to read some of it during his childhood, in the games his father would play. Then the lessons grew fewer and farther between.

"See how the Idsarjin felinoids and the squid like Archalisites study and try to make sense of the bones of your culture," Tapion murmured, leading him away from where they had once crouched. No one paid them much notice, and Trunks shivered at the angular sterile whiteness of the museum dome curving overhead. Other alien species that were vaguely humanoid strode, talking and chatting as their groups stopped then started again along the relics of Saiyan space pods, and everyday items.

"It wasn't for nothing that each king was named Vegeta," said Tapion.

"All this, is that what's left of Vegetasei? Whose memories are these?"

"Your father's," he pointed, and in one corner stood three Saiyans, in the shadow of one of the columns. Trunks wandered over, seeing a tall bald Saiyan with a moustache in black and gold armor towering over a small figure with spiky hair and white and gold armor. He leaned against the wall with arms folded across his chest, while a third spiky haired Saiyan held up a large sheet of paper marked with ciphers. From behind a large Oozaru statue, Trunks and Tapion watched the three Saiyans whispering with sneers on their faces.

"Disgusting," snorted Raditz as he crumpled up the paper and tossed it.

"You got to admit it's funny. These poor drekheads have no clue what they're looking at," Nappa snickered.

"It was even more amusing when that tour guide said that a space pod was an elimination chamber," Vegeta snickered. Trunks eyebrows rose when he saw his father, or a much younger version with arms crossed over his chest.

"So, do we blow them up or what?"

"We must get what we came here for. If Tangelo is right, then we have to get the item before they do," Raditz said as he scanned the crowd.

"What do we care about a piece of junk," Vegeta mumbled.

"Sire the Royal treasure must not fall into the hands of these weaklings. You're the Prince, and it's your right to possess the Race Banks," Nappa reminded him.

"Fine, then let's get on with it," Vegeta snorted, as Raditz led the way through the tour groups.

"Why don't these idiots know Saiyans when they see them I wonder?" Raditz said to Nappa.

"Because they only saw us when we were blowing the crap out of worlds, or in this form maybe?" Nappa waved to the huge Oozaru statues. The three finally stopped next to a case containing several objects that made Vegeta himself frown.

"Son of a gradzek! The nerve!" Vegeta bared his fangs and growled at the items contained inside.

"Someone's sick joke, sire," Raditz shuddered. Peering inside they saw furry brown objects lined up.

"Admiring the view?" asked someone to their left. All three Saiyans swiveled their heads to see an archalisei docent with his purple robe and tentacle hands curled around what appeared to be a long cane.

"Where did you get this… stuff?" asked Nappa as Raditz stepped between Vegeta and the view of the guide.

"We've been finding it for the last few years. This last batch came from Lord Dudoria. A sizable donation. Would you gentlemen like a tour of the Saiyan exhibit…?"

"Yes, we would," Raditz said. "Won't we, Nappa??"

"Indeed," Vegeta said from behind Raditz.

The eyes of the tour guide widened as he saw the short figure step out from behind Raditz. Suddenly Nappa grabbed him by the front of his robe and held him up. "What… are you doing?"

"We're MOST interested. And we want to know where a certain artifact is located," Vegeta grunted, staring up at the budging eyes of the astonished guide.

"Let me go… this is most irregular!" gurgled the guide.

"Nappa, hold him. You should tell us exactly WHY you're hosting such a disgrace, and just HOW MUCH you paid Dudoria for this?" Vegeta demanded as he glared up at the guide.

"You… why do you want to know?"

Other tourists started to gather around. Armored guards approached, their guns upraised only to have Raditz raise his hand and generate a ball of energy. Nappa held the guide aloft, swinging him from left to right. "Let him go now!"

"Leave us be, or he dies!" Raditz shouted as he hurled a blast of energy towards the heart of the spectators. People screamed as the energy exploded with a flash. Nappa opened his mouth and spat his own blast over the crowd's heads, blowing a huge hole in the wall. Guns rose to cover them, the hands of the archalisei security guards tensed on the triggers.

"Now, stay back if you value your worthless lives!" Nappa barked.

"Stop it! I'll tell you! Just stop destroying the exhibits! This is an academic institution!" howled the tour guide Nappa held aloft.

"Two gold cylinders. About the length of my palm. Where are they?" Vegeta snapped.

"Over there…" the guard frantically pointed.

"Get them, Raditz. One of you show the way, or he dies!" Vegeta barked, pointing two fingers of his hand towards the nearest guard. A thin beam of blue energy shot out, hitting one of the guns. It exploded in the guard's face before he could drop it, knocking him flat on his back.

"This way!" another of the guides stammered waving frantically downwards another case along the far wall. Raditz strode up, scattering the crowd as he stomped in the direction indicated. Meanwhile Nappa wrapped his hand around the neck of his captive, holding him dangerously near Vegeta's glowing fingertips. Tension crackled thickly in the room as people whimpered and murmured in terror. Finally, Raditz punched the plastic on the top of the case, and then reached inside. His hands closed around two gold cylinders, gleaming in the light of the hot blue star shining overhead through the ceiling windows. It cast the entire museum in its sapphire glow.

"That's them, sire," Raditz said, holding one in either hand as he triumphantly turned around and strode back to Vegeta.

"Well done, whelp," Nappa nodded.

"Are we done here?" Vegeta glowered.

"Your highness, here is your birthright," Raditz said as he dropped to one knee and passed the cylinders to Vegeta. White gloved hands reached out and wrapped around the offered objects. Holding them before his scouter covered face, Vegeta examined them closely.

"You… who are you?" gurgled the guide.

"Someone you shouldn't piss off," Nappa growled. "Shut up!"

"Wait, he said your majesty," whispered one spectator.

"Is he royalty?" asked another. Raditz eyes flicked back and forth, as he saw the whispering in the crowd.

"Shut up!" Raditz snapped, raising his hand with the palm facing up. Another purple sphere crackled into life there, shimmering like a spark of amethyst rage.

"Indeed Nappa, these are most useful," said Vegeta as he slid both cylinders beneath his armored vest. "I seem to see some Saibamen kits here as well."

"Yeah," Nappa nodded. He reached with his free hand into one of the nearer cases and pulled out several vials containing small round spheres and a clear liquid. He hurled one towards Raditz, who reached out a gauntleted hand to catch it.

"You know what those are?" whispered the Guide.

"Of course we do, you fool," Vegeta laughed harshly, throwing his head back. "You've no idea WHO we are, do you?"

"No…"

"You're looking at the Prince of All Saiyans, moron," Raditz gloated. At the sound of these words, everyone moaned in fear, dropping to their knees.

"It can't be… your world was destroyed…" stammered someone.

"What was that?" Nappa blinked.

"It was destroyed by a comet," Raditz snorted.

"But I heard…" began one of the nearest guides.

"Heard WHAT?" asked Vegeta.

From behind their wall, both Trunks and Tapion shuddered in mutual horror. The brutality of the three Saiyans was staggering, for the eyes of the aliens they held in thrall were filled with terror and rage. As one of the nearest guards suddenly fired, Raditz hurled his sphere of energy. Suddenly the room exploded with the sounds of laser weapons and the screams of the dying. Nappa's fist squeezed hard, cracking neck bones like powder before he hurled the guide to the side. Vegeta amused himself with aiming small blasts of blue energy at the escaping crowd as they swarmed through the nearest exits.

"Kill them all. Let none of this remain," Vegeta ordered. Nappa and Raditz levitated into the air, chasing after the patrons and tour guides. As for Vegeta he grabbed the front of the nearest guide's robe and tugged the being close.

"Tell me how Vegetasei was destroyed," he hissed. "Or you will ALL be destroyed!"

Black eyes blazed with warning, boring into the soul of the trembling guide. He stammered his mouth unable to form the words. "IT was a comet…"

"Don't LIE to me!" Vegeta snarled, his fangs bared. Liquid dripped in a puddle around them, and Vegeta stepped back and tossed the guide down in disgust. Still he pointed the tips of two fingers glowing with blue ki at the being menacingly. Rolling over the quivering mass of being shudered and whimpered.

"It… it was destroyed by lord Freeza himself," whispered the guide. "Now please take what you want and go!"

"I have what I want. Now you will pay for your services," Vegeta snickered. A thin blue beam exited his fingertips, slicing neatly into the heart of the victim. Energy glowed brightly as he disintegrated into atoms. Soon only a pile of smoking dust remained.

"No," Trunks whispered in shock. He turned to see the Prince watching the explosions of his men killing everyone in sight. Then Tapion grabbed his arm and the world again blurred into darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Dragon Ball Z or GT. Akira Toriyama created them and Toei Animation Co. licenses them. This is fan fiction!

Sunday, April 20, 2008

* * *

Having precious little time before dinner, Chichi cursed the timing of their desires. While Goku rubbed her back and stroked her backside provocatively through silk pants, she hoped that nobody would interrupt them. Goku's enhanced nostrils twitched with the sweetening of her scent, and stifled the growl in a quick kiss.

"I can't stop myself for long," he whispered. Chichi felt as if a million ants were crawling across her skin and guessed Goku was experiencing a similar sensation though magnified a hundred fold.

"I know but dinner..."

"Just a quick one now and then later..." Goku half snarled. Possessively tight, his arms imprisoned her, and he strode purposely towards the house.

"No Instant Transmission?" Chichi asked.

"Mmm, I need a hand free for that. Right now both are pretty busy," he winked lasciviously.

"I'm sure you can let go for one second," she coyly teased.

Purring in response Goku released one hand from its task of caressing to touch his forehead. He could focus on where the energies of Pan, Uub, Gohan, and Videl were localized and then divert his course safely to their destination. The instant they materialized inside their bedroom on the first floor Chichi plunged her hands into his spiky ebony mane and dragged him down for a much more aggressive kiss. His fingers tightened on her garments, tugging as if to tear them to shreds, but he stopped himself just in time.

"I know you don't want me to tear these, but damn it's hard not to," he complained. Instead, he lightly dropped her into the middle of their queen-sized bed, set with decorative silk pillows and rich purple comforter. For years, Chichi had kept the same sets and neatly stitched them, but this was a new present from Gohan and Videl from the celebration of their last anniversary.

Chichi yelped and then motioned him with one finger. Smirking, Goku reached for the blue sash holding up his workout pants, his tail swishing anxiously back and forth. Watching the bones moving under the fur as it curled and uncurled was hypnotic to Chichi as she busied herself with kicking off her shoes. They both sailed across the room to hit the wall with a thud. Then she quickly unfastened her own sash and tunic at the top while watching him tug the ends of the sash that were tucked in on themselves out of his waist. She couldn't wait to sate her curiosity about just how completely the red fur covered his body.

That first night they had made love when he returned to adulthood had been meaningful and sobering. His long brown tail had happily swished just as it was now, and he had reverently reached over to help her off with her garments as if unwrapping a long awaited present. Now his need and hers were far more urgent as they worked at the fastenings of their own clothes so neither damaged the others. There were only so many times one could stitch and repair silk after all. As his pants slid down, he bent over to tug off his ankle cuffs and pull off his own shoes before stepping out of the entire bundle one leg at a time. Sharply Chichi inhaled at the sight of the fur's richness as it was fully revealed, and her questions were answered.

Goku slid one knee on the bed as Chichi playfully retreated towards the wall. Seductively he stalked on hands and knees towards her, seeing the cloth parting to reveal her undergarments. They were the last barrier, and he would have the privilege of removing them once he reached her. She leaned forwards so he could peel her tunic and pants off her body, and throw them on top of the ever-growing pile of commingled personal effects.

Goku leaned over, rubbing his cheek to her belly and nipping lightly down it to seize the waist of her panties in his teeth. She shivered with the contact of his hot breath through his fangs as he tugged them down her quivering legs. Then she flipped over to reveal her shapely back, and felt the large fingers releasing the hooks in back. With one hand, he turned her over and pinned her with that amber stare she found so primal. Like the eyes of a cat, they glowed in the dimness of their bedchamber, and his weight caused the mattress to bob and shift. Swinging one furry thigh over her hip, he straddled her and raced either hand by her shoulders. Chichi reached up to tug him down and he covered her with soft fur and warm smooth skin. How marvelous he felt looming over her while pinning her down and finding her lips with his. His purr was stifled by the thrust forward of her tongue and the tugging of her fingers on his hair roughly.

Chichi thanked Dende that she had purchased a bed reinforced enough to handle their nocturnal Olympics. While infrequent in some years, their couplings often caused the house to shake, rattling everything from plates to pictures on the walls. All breakable objects were secured just in case. Now only the windows would rattle in the midst of their lovemaking. Even the cloth their bedclothes were made from was ki proof, a new fabric invented by Capsule by someone else who had need of such things when she became involved with the Saiyan Prince. Thoughts of him made both of them frown.

"Don't worry about that. I won't let anything harm you. You know that," he rumbled.

"Is that the other reason you haven't changed back?" she asked. "Aren't you using a lot of power maintaining this form?"

"No. I can hold the form without having my full energy in it," Goku winked. "The transformation itself takes a lot of power, but I can keep a lid on it till I need it. That's why my ki seems almost zero right now. I don't want to be caught off guard in case whoever it is decides to try again."

"Who was it, Goku? Not to break the mood," Chichi whispered.

He moved off her and she slid her legs around his waist, as he reached down to hover over her again. Kneeling between her knees, he lifted her bottom and lightly caressed it. For a time he bound her to his body, simply basking in the pleasure of her petting the soft fur on his back and massive shoulders. The purring roar vibrated his entire body, sending waves of desire into Chichi beneath him. Still he held his weight off with his hands, using his tail to occasionally tease her bare skin.

"It was Vegeta's father. His spirit that inhabited Trunks," Goku murmured through the teeth nipping and suckling on her chest. The action wrung a rapid bolt of pleasure, priming her for his next flood of caresses.

"But… his ancestor?"

"There's a lot of unfinished business I guess. Uub was the one who could see the spirit for what it was," Goku purred, resting his head on her chest for a moment so she could scratch behind his ears.

"But Trunks never knew his grandfather? Was it just to attack or maybe he just wanted to TALK to Vegeta?" Chichi wondered. "Why not make Trunks talk to Vegeta instead of chasing after our poor granddaughter."

Lifting his head from her chest Goku said, "Well, he was trying to get away with something. See if Vegeta or anyone would notice. I don't think he WANTED to reveal himself. Not until he accomplished his goal. Of taking Pan and having Saiyan children."

"Horrible. Not the part about having children, but using his own grandson for such a purpose," Chichi shuddered.

"Uub will make sure he doesn't try that again. My worst fear is that he'll try taking over Vegeta…"

"But what about Gohan and Goten?" Chichi whispered.

"They're both training hard. Working on mind techniques, I showed them from King Kai, and from Dende. Piccolo… I know you don't like him, but he's good with showing how to block mind attacks."

"But…" Chichi trailed off.

"I don't know if he can overtake humans. Half Saiyans maybe. That's another reason I want to be like this so I'm not a target either. And that's why Trunks and Vegeta left to isolate themselves and do some ancient Saiyan ritual. To try and talk to this spirit and find out WHAT it wants," Goku nodded.

"Vegeta told you all this?"

"Yes. He told me about Lineage. It's like our holiday here where we meet our ancestors for one day. I told you about how I fought Grandpa Gohan that one day years ago… when I was just a kid," Goku said with a smile.

"Yes. You had no idea it was he. And Pa and I would go to mom's grave and talk to her many times. He had that old painting of us as a family and he was always speaking to Momma, even after she had passed. I barely remember her, but I miss her even now," Chichi sighed wistfully.

"Was she human, Chichi?" asked Goku carefully.

"Yes. However, Pa was still human, yet of a very old strong family. Human with strong supernatural powers that made him more than human. I guess you think it's strange I have the nerve to complain about you and Gohan and Goten having unnatural powers. But unnatural I mean in…"

"Not earthling powers," Goku nodded. "Something you never knew. Sometimes I wish I never had learned my heritage."

"I wish that too. Then there's no changing the past. We have to find a way to fight it," she whispered.

"Or work with it. It doesn't change the fact that I consider myself an Earthling always. I only hope Vegeta and Trunks can reason with this spirit. If not, we have a hell of a fight on our hands. Especially if he uses Trunks or Vegeta to…"

"Don't," she whispered. "Not more fighting."

"I somehow don't think they'll let me help them with this battle. Vegeta made it clear I wasn't supposed to get involved. Only defend earth and my family if it got out of hand. No, I'm on the sidelines here. But the moment it endangers you or Earth that's when I'll step in without question. It wouldn't be fair otherwise," Goku shook his head.

"But how?"

"A spiritual battle followed by a physical one. Saiyan ancestors can't come to Earth unless they take a host. Otherwise, they stay in the mind and in the 'astral dimension'. Not quite the same place as Otherworld, but similar. The Saiyans always go to this other spiritual dimension to learn to fight. Even if they all ended up in Hell or their own 'paradise', they passed through it at some point. They have a name for it, which is hard to pronounce. Closest words Vegeta said were 'Fighting Desert' or Blood Sands."

"And they fight?" Chichi shivered. Goku bound her more tightly in his furry arms to protect her from the sudden soul chill she felt.

"Heaven to a Saiyan is like Otherworld where the kais had us all fighting. But on that battlefield the living Saiyans can visit and fight with their ancestors during Lineage. It's rare that someone would take a physical host through the offspring or male relative of the person they want to confront. Vegeta says it never happened in his generation. But all Princes and elite were trained in case it did. That's one reason why Saiyans like to die fighting. It's rare for any 'unfinished battles' to be brought back from the dead. What I wonder is why now after all these years?" Goku mused.

"Maybe because Vegeta stopped fighting and wanted to live like a normal human?" Chichi said. "When better to strike when your enemy least expects. But why would his own FATHER hate him?"

"Did he do it out of hate, or out of love? Vegeta's had a hard time learning what that meant. If it wasn't for Future Trunks and Bulma he would never know," Goku nodded, then leaned down to nip at her ear.

"How can a son hate his father, or a father hate his son?" Chichi observed sadly.

"I don't have an answer for that. I understand love far better than hatred," Goku confessed. "And I know that love isn't far away from hatred. Because hatred is a twisted form of it. When you don't have love, you have hatred. And it can be every bit as strong. Considering how long Vegeta used it as his reason to live. Hating me."

"He hated himself more I think," Chichi tapped her chin. "There were times I hated you for leaving. But I didn't stop loving."

"It's the same, and it isn't. But I hope he realizes now, as he has before that love gives someone more power to fight. And that's why I think Trunks is somehow key to that," he nodded. "Now… I've talked enough about that…"

"Agreed," Chichi nodded, gasping as he took her hips in his massive hands and pulled her down. They came together fitting as if made for one another. Firm force tempered with ultimate control of a master fighter they moved, each seeking comfort in their own long lasting and hard won love.


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Dragon Ball Z or GT. Akira Toriyama created them and Toei Animation Co. licenses them. This is fan fiction!_

_For the person who wanted more Uub Pan, here we go. Please be patient, because you'll enjoy the chapter after this one. But what's about to happen needs this to set it up… Thanks for being patient regarding this update!_

* * *

Varying fluctuations in power rippled across the landscape. For those who could sense the changes in ki, it was a momentary absence followed by a bright flare. Almost like seeing one light fizzle out only to recover itself among many in a flashing sign.

Far away, Uub frowned. Something superimposed upon the ki flair, and he recognized the absence. In its place, he swore he could almost smell a hint of spiritual energy. Of all the senses he had received from his predecessor the ability to sense Majin energy was rarely used. Yet he caught a full blast of it and shivered.

"I don't like it," Uub mumbled when it winked out. He realized he had felt that surge before. Around the time that he had caught a possessed Trunks chasing Pan.

Again, he reached out to register all the kis within the nearby radius. Fifty miles to the west, he sensed the bright twinkle of Gohan and Goten sparring in the remote mountain wasteland. Another narrowed glance in the direction of the ocean flickered moderately, indicating Krillin, next to a smaller one that he recognized as Master Roshi's ki. All the afternoon he had distantly 'viewed' the varying pinpoints telling the ki volleys exchanged between Gohan and Goten. He had even sensed the sudden winking out of two kis in Capsule. It disturbed him greatly because they seemed to have drastically changed or swapped places.

Goku and Chichi were most likely engaged in activities, the thoughts of which caused a blush to spread across his tanned cheeks. It had abated not long ago, and he sensed the rise in Chichi's reasonably bright ki. Even Pan's distinctive ki glimmered from her bedroom where she napped after an exhausting afternoon. ON the level below it registered the life force of Videl, equal in magnitude to Chichi. They had all eaten dinner in strained silence, all afraid to breach the subject of what had transpired.

Someone had to investigate, and Uub designated himself silently. Slowly he levitated upwards; until he saw the houses of the Son family compound shrink to the size of overturned soup bowls. Another pulse of ki surged blindingly bright. Wheeling around Uub pinpointed the source; the mountains, at least fifty miles away. Hadn't Gohan and Goten traveled there to train, he wondered.

Ki suddenly flared at his side, and he did not have to turn his head to look at whose it was. Rather the deep feral voice of his teacher broke the silence. Worry creasing his brow, Uub muttered, "You felt it too, didn't you?"

"Yeah," Son Goku answered. Now Uub tuned his head slightly to peer at his mentor over one shoulder, watching him knot the sash that held up his pants. A healthy blush still covered his features, causing a wave of embarrassment to flood over the young pupil when he guessed where Goku had just come from. It explained the gleam of sweat coating Goku's muscular body.

"It wasn't ki, it was something worse," Uub said, frowning.

"I felt Vegeta and Trunks ki, and then another all of a sudden. Not as strong as Vegeta's, but it's as if two kis are merging into one source," Goku squinted, shielding his eyes with his palm.

"What happened?" Uub asked. "It was in the direction of Vegeta and Trunks… could it be…"

"Vegeta and Trunks were participating in an old Saiyan ritual. A sort of father son bonding," Goku hastily explained.

"But I felt energy… Majin energy!" Uub suddenly declared. Goku's eyes widened.

"What?" Goku asked sharply. "That's impossible!"

"I know, but I felt it. And it didn't come from Mr. Buu's location… at Satan Mansion either. It was the same thing I sensed when Pan was trying to get away form Trunks…"

"This is bad," Goku frowned.

"What are you not telling me, sir?" Uub asked, catching hold of Goku's shoulder.

"Where did you feel the flair of energy?"

"At Capsule… you don't think that… oh no…" Uub trailed off.

"You feel that too? Another ki just winked on. It feels like it should be Vegeta or Trunks, but it's Vegeta. I can't sense Trunks energy anywhere!" Goku blinked. "And it's rushing away after the other source…"

"Should we go see?"

"Only to watch, and make sure that nobody innocent is hurt," said Goku.

No sooner had he uttered those words then Uub saw him flinch. Son Goku frowned and glanced back at Uub. "Damn it," he hissed.

"What?"

"Gohan and Goten, but something's wrong. They're fighting each other to the death," Goku coughed. "Wait here…"

"But Goku…"

"Stay here, please!" Goku shouted back. Touching two fingers to his forehead, he suddenly vanished. Leaving a very concerned Uub hovering in shock.

* * *

Goten's head flashed back with a loud crack. A thin line of blood dribbled from his lips. Groaning he tried to suppress the overwhelming feeling suddenly rioting in his brain.

"Gohan… what did you do… to him," he coughed.

"Gohan's not here anymore, brat," laughed the figure that arched over him. A malevolent gaze filled Gohan's face, followed by a swift boot planted into his brother's gut. Pain erupted all over him, and Gohan spluttered. Sailing through the air he crashed into the far tree.

"You… you're possessed!" Goten gasped, hugging his stomach in pain. "You're not Gohan!"

"Guess who, little man. Too bad your goody two shoes brother stopped training. His body has much hidden power. To think that I once kidnapped him," laughed Gohan harshly. A malevolent smirk curled up his cheek and he advanced.

"Damn it, Gohan, don't let it take you over! You…"

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" cackled Gohan, throwing back his head.

"Why… don't you tell me? Or are you unable to use Gohan's body?" Goten asked. Suddenly he charged forwards, slamming his shoulder into Gohan's gut. Caught off guard, Gohan's body wrapped around his shoulder. Suddenly his brother corrected and then flipped Goten over his shoulder. Then a fist slammed into his solar plexus, followed by a crack to the base of his spine.

Goten crumpled, his face plastered in the dirt. HE tasted the soil, and spluttered. His ki senses screamed danger as he heard Gohan's loud cry of energizing. Mystical energies flared, and he barely managed to push himself up out of the dirt and flip over on his back to see Gohan raise the palm of his hand.

"Here's a little present for you, boy. I died long before you were born, but I saw you in hell. You have a lot of promise. Why don't you just stop fighting me, eh?" asked Gohan. Purple energy collected into a sphere on his palm.

"That… Gohan… WHO are you?" Goten coughed. Whoever it was fought with techniques unfamiliar to him.

"Someone who your dear father took to hell with him, boy. And naturally I decided to pay him a visit. It wasn't hard to overcome Gohan. Considering he's been slacking off on his training. No matter, I will make better use of his body then he ever did. The fool has the body of a warrior and the mind and heart of a weakling human," sneered the stranger peering at him through Gohan's eyes.

"Damn it…" Goten gritted. He raised his hands and crossed them in front of his face as the energy sphere surged towards him.

No sooner had he blocked it then Gohan had vanished. Goten barely managed to stand when he sensed the appearance of Gohan's ki above him, and saw his brother spanning his arms wide. Two spheres appeared, and he heard a distant voice bellowing, "Double Sunday!"

"Holy shit," Goten gasped. Two beams of coruscating force relentlessly surged towards him. He could barely block them with his crossed arms. Recognition swam in his brain, and he struggled to remember just who would use such an attack.

"I'm hurt you don't recognize me. Surely you've heard of me," shouted the voice that was Gohan's but tingled with evil.

"Stop… Gohan… you have to fight it!" Goten shouted, summoning a feeble beam to try to push the attack back. However, he felt the increased pressure from more power gleaming around his brother. Even as he flared his own Super Saiyan energies, he sensed it was not enough. Whoever inhabited Gohan's body was ruthless, and with Gohan's powers, he was toast.

"Weakling," snorted Gohan in disgust as he felt the push of his beam overtaking the other. For miles around the landscape lit up, generating a huge column of smoke billowing up from its surface. AS it cleared, the prone figure in the middle lay lifeless and still. Gohan descended rapidly, until his feet touched the ground near the boy's shoulder.

However, the fist that shot out and grabbed his ankle surprised him only mildly. "You're still alive. Good, because I'd hate to think you were such a weakling."

"Try THIS!" Goten snarled, jerking hard. The sky rolled ninety degrees as Gohan toppled and then felt blinding pain in his chest, then his jaw. Punches cracked and slammed against his body, each with the force of a pile driver. However, Gohan's head snapped up, and Goten felt his hand stopped in a fierce grip. Hissing he sent his opposite hand forward only to have it grasped the same way. For a split second, he was nose to nose with his brother, who had tugged him close with a titanium grip crushing both his fists.

"Good. You aren't as weak as I thought. But are you Saiyan enough to fight your own brother, as I did long ago, brat?" taunted Gohan.

"You've lost your mind Gohan. Aren't you always saying you're smarter then I? Why won't you fight this asshole! THINK!" Goten hollered. Jerking his neck, he cracked his forehead into Gohan's. The grasp on his wrists laxed and a ki blast exploded at point blank range, allowing Goten to break away.

"Perhaps you are Saiyan enough, half breed," snickered Gohan, wiping a trail of blood from his mouth and nose. He licked it with an eager grin worth of Vegeta.

"Takes one to know one, whoever the hell you are," Goten taunted back, his fists raised up. His teal eyes narrowed to slits, focusing on Gohan's next move.

"Didn't your brother ever tell you about how he first met me, and your father, Kakkarot? I'm hurt. He never mentioned his big brother Raditz did he?" Gohan continued, cocking back his hand.

"Raditz… but… my dad… our dad killed him… wait… holy shit…" Goten trailed off, blinking.

"And your brother's the smart one. You're actually much quicker on the uptake then he is. Perhaps I should have taken your body, brat, but this one is FAR more to my liking," Gohan jeered.

"You… you're Raditz?" Goten stammered. "No fucking way!"

"There's always a way out of hell for those who have certain loyalties. Now brat, let's see what you're made of," Raditz within Gohan eagerly said.

Goten cursed his shock, trying to will his body to move. Yet the split second delay was all his possessed brother needed to phase out and suddenly appear behind him. Arms enclosed around his throat, tightening to the point that Goten could not shake him loose. Consciousness surged and faded into inky blackness until the last thing he heard was the harsh laughter of his brother that was not his brother.

A small smile present on his attackers face faded for a frown as he watched Goten's limp body slump to the ground. Dust still hung in the air thick from the combat. Power surged through every nerve of his being as the attacker sensed its full extent. Never in a million years did he consider it possible for a Saiyan to have such potential.

"You fought like a true Saiyan, nephew. Although it would have been fun to take over your body, it seems far more fitting for the elder brother to beat the younger. How ironic," Raditz within Gohan observed. With a booted toe, he nudged Goten's unconscious body over.

"Your likeness to Kakkarot is uncanny," he murmured. Crouching down he reached out for Goten's face, yet something within this body's senses diverted his attention.

"Gohan! What did you do?" asked the voice he hated for thirty years. Flinching, he hesitated before answering. Slowly he slid his hand under Goten's neck and tried to gently pick him up.

"Trying to help my brother… father," Gohan's voice answered hesitantly. "He… attacked me without provocation. I tried to stop him… but…"

He felt a hand resting on his shoulder, clamping down. Turning his head, he glanced up into the solemn face of Son Goku looming overhead. "Look I don't blame you, Gohan. You did what you had to. But your mother won't be happy. Why didn't you call me?"

"I… didn't want to trouble you. How was I to know that… monster would try attacking me through my own… brother," Gohan answered with a look of outrage and sorrow mingled together on his face.

"You'd better see to his… wounds. It wouldn't do for mother… to be angry. And besides, aren't you worried that something has happened to Prince Vegeta?" Gohan asked.

Goku blinked momentarily as Gohan rose, and passed Goten's prone body over to him. "Yeah. I am worried, Gohan. Are you sure you're all right…"

"I'm just… concerned about my brother of course… Father," Gohan answered quickly. "Besides you should protect the others at home, just in case, shouldn't you?"

"Right, Gohan. I'll join you if you need help. You'd better go do what you have to do," Goku nodded, his face grim and serious. Gohan's fist clenched, and then unclenched at his side.

"Later Father," Gohan answered. Balancing Goten across one arm, Son Goku rasied his fingertips to his forehead, then vanished.

A slow smile crossed Gohan's face. "Idiotic fool. Our score will be settled sooner then you think."

His eyes beheld a distant speck suddenly racing towards him. As he shielded his eyes he sensed it take the shape of a female. Specifically a young female. Her plaintive voice called out to him on the wind," Father!"

Dark hair swirled across her face, and Gohan recognized her features. Rather the spirit within him recognized her as she hovered overhead at a full stop. "Yes Daughter… why are you here! You should be home where it's safe!" he barked at her. Energy sizzled around him as he levitated up to float only feet from where she hovered.

The dark haired girl flinched visibly, causing Gohan's expression to soften. "I'm sorry Dad, but when I sensed you and uncle Goten… where is he?"

"Grandfather had to take him back home. He was... possessed by that evil spirit," Gohan answered. No sooner had he uttered those words then he saw the young girl's own countenance morph into a look of horror.

"No… it can't be… Daddy, you didn't hurt him…"

"He wouldn't stop," Gohan said quietly. "I held back from hurting him. Fortunately your Grandfather came when he did…"

"Not uncle Goten…" Pan stammered.

Squeezing her eyes shut she suddenly threw herself into Gohan's arms. Unaccustomed to the feel of such untoward affection, Raditz within Gohan stiffened. However, he raised awkward arms to wrap around the quivering female clinging tightly to him. He felt the tremble of her muscles and the hot wet tears soaking his shirt. Her grip on his arms was fierce, he noted, indicating great strength. Though she wept, he was not unaccustomed to females showing such emotion. Moreover, she was a mixed blood.

"Don't cry…" he said hesitatingly. Memories flipped like the cards in a file trying to access some response that was alien to him. Saiyans didn't seek such pitiful comfort for such weak pitiful emotions. Yet she was a woman, and he could excuse such behavior because of that.

"Daddy," sniffled Pan, squeezing him tightly. His arms felt strong and safe, tightening around her and pulling her to his broad chest.

"There there… Pan," he answered his voice rough with what seemed like emotion. "Father will protect you."

Two figures hovered above the earth, wrestling with strange emotions. For a full ten minutes all the occupant of Gohan's body could do was play along. Nevertheless, why did he feel such sudden weak emotions flooding his body from the embrace of a weak female? Saiyan females were weaker then males, only a few of them ever became warriors. Instead, they were cloistered away in caves and harems to protect them from being killed by their enemies. Alternatively, they tended to the King and the elite in the royal capital.

* * *

_Memories blurred and meshed with Raditz own ones. A huge rush of warmth that caused him to cringe in terror seemed to wash over him like a tidal wave. What was the horrible sensation that made him want to let go? It was far more intense then hatred and he felt himself drowning in it._

_Raditz felt the darkness wrap around him like a blanket, and memories alien to his that he had accessed for the mere utility of Gohan's body now bowled him over. Voices, sounds and images of family, home and bright happy things he found disgustingly weak. Yet his soul ached, found itself wanting, and void in the midst of the lifetime of Son Gohan._

_"You won't stop me, fool. I will use your body to exact revenge!" Raditz sneered inside._

_"Go on, I'm not stopping you," Gohan's voice echoed. "You wanted to see my memories. Well here they are!"_

* * *

Inside Gohan's mind, Raditz screamed, flailing helplessly to weather the tide that washed over him. There were no familiar references to process or comprehend the sense of Gohan's actions. Only the senses of duty propelled him to fight back and try to regain control of the body he thought was so easily taken over. An instant later, he snapped back to alertness to hear the sobbing of the girl in his arms. His daughter, no the daughter of his nephew.

"What will we do, Daddy?" she asked, lifting her tear stained face to glance up at him.

"I… don't know," Raditz through Gohan stammered, feeling terrified and helpless. Awash with alien memories, he felt himself loosing control. Somewhere inside Gohan gave a sad smile, and then a hard shove locked him back into the prison once again.

Drawing in great breaths, Gohan squeezed Pan tightly to him. He felt the return of her embrace and his body leaning heavily on his daughter. "Daddy, are you okay?"

"I… I don't feel so good, Pan," he stammered, his head swimming. Then the memories blended seamlessly, and it all suddenly became clear. He had a mission to do, and Pan would learn her place in it.

"Daddy, please, what's wrong…"

"It's Trunks and Vegeta. They need help," Gohan stammered, his mind reeling.

"We'd better get Grandpa…"

"No…" Gohan snapped. He backed off when Pan glanced at him with a hurt expression. Releasing her he then added, "No… I mean you and I are strong enough to handle it. Why endanger your grandfather or others…"

"Are you sure about that, Dad?" Pan cocked a brow, seeing her father rubbing his forehead and blinking.

"You… became a Super Saiyan, didn't you? I thought… maybe you could help me. It's been far too long since I went… wild," Gohan answered.

"Right," Pan nodded with a smile. Her eyes hardened, and Gohan suddenly saw the gaze of a warrior reflected in them. True Saiyan blood flowed in her veins after all, and he felt a surge of pride. Perhaps she could fit nicely into the scheme of things. She need never know the truth. Nodding to her, he flared his ki and led the way towards the surging pulse of two other warring factions.


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, which Akira Toriyama created. In addition, I don't own Dragon Ball GT. Toei Animation Co. Ltd. Shuisha Bird Studios license both. This is fan fiction, meaning no harm to the anime or manga._

Retaliation

By Trynia Merin

Cooperation

* * *

Uub's hair flapped in the quickening wind as he rocketed towards the source of the disturbance. Vegeta and Trunks kis flared out of control. Even though Goku had told him to stay away, he could not just stand back and do nothing.

Immediately before him, he saw Goku materialize, and barely managed to stop himself in mid flight to avoid a nasty collision. Goku's face was grim as he frowned, carrying Goten's limp battered body under the knees and mid back. "Uub!" he shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Goku! I'm sorry I can't just sit back and…" Uub protested.

"Uub listen to me," Goku interrupted in a sharp voice that silenced his pupil. Uub knew better then to protest further seeing the grim frown twisting Goku's young face. Especially when he shoved Goten right at his pupil.

"Take him home, Uub. Pan and Gohan are in terrible danger. I swore I wouldn't get involved, but I didn't' count on my family getting dragged into this!"

"But Goku… what about Pan… what if she gets hurt! IF anything happened to her I'd…" stammered Uub.

"Do as I say, Uub. Goten needs help. When he's settled, only then should you come after us. I can handle Vegeta… for now. And Gohan will handle Trunks," he said menacingly. "It's Chichi that I'm worried about… and Videl… not to mention Bra."

Mention of her name caused even more confusion in Uub's dark brown eyes. HE blinked at the crackling surge of ki rising around Goku. "Why Bra?"

"There's no time to explain Uub. Take Goten to Grandpa Gohan's house and give him what care you can. When he comes round and you know he's okay, then join us. Hopefully I won't need your help," Goku instructed.

"But…" Uub began. Slowly in his arms Goten began to writhe and groan.

"I'm counting on you," said Goku. "Goten's in a bad way. He needs your help more then you can imagine."

"But I'm no doctor," Uub protested faintly before Goku suddenly fizzled out into mere thought.

Glancing down at Goten, Uub mumbled, "I'm taking you home where you'll be safe. Pan needs my help,"

_It would only take a quick five-minute trip to drop Goten off_, Uub thought. Violet ki flared around him, and he blasted off on a return trip to the Son home. He steeled himself for Chichi's verbal barrage of questions that would inevitably come. In his arms Goten blinked. Air sharply slashed against his face, and he felt someone whispering in his ear. Just why in the hell had Gohan been possessed? Up until then Gohan and he had simply been training. He could hear the familiar voice of Uub mumbling to himself and realized he must have bee knocked out.

His mind struggled to piece together the events leading up to when Gohan went crazy… Then Goten blinked awake, glancing up at Uub. That strange voice again whispered in the back of his mind, causing him to blink. Two startled eyes in Uub's bronze face widened, staring in horror down at him. Just what made him so scared?

"Uub, what happened…?" Goten wondered, feeling the jarring motion of Uub's sudden stop. Only a mile from Mt. Pauzo they hovered, Uub's grasp on Goten tightening.

For a tense moment, Uub blinked hard, as if staring into his soul. Goten shivered in fear, wondering why he should be afraid. Just why part of him suddenly implored him not to trust his father's own star pupil. Was Uub capable of being taken over? "Goten, is that you?" he asked.

"What do you mean is that me? Gohan's the one who's possessed!" Goten snapped. He winced at the searing pain jolting through his body. His knees felt like they were half disintegrated, and if he tried to move his arm pins and needles tingled up the nerves to the base of his skull. Why was it suddenly so hard to move his arms, and why did he feel as if he were detached and floating slowly away from awareness.

"Goten, something is wrong. Tell me what happened! You said Gohan was possessed… how did it happen!" Uub demanded.

"Well… it was like this…" Goten started.

_Goten guessed that Gohan wondered why he had not done this sooner. He could recall his brother resting his hands on his gi-clad thighs, and guessed he must have been feeling the texture of the cloth given to him by the kais years ago. Once unfamiliar garments now moved silently and flawlessly with every move. Ironically, he had chosen their appearance to resemble the likeness of his father's costume, except for the Son patch on the back. Equally incongruous was the fact that he had started his life as a warrior in clothes with the same colors. Under Piccolo's Mazuko clan, he trained to defend earth. Now he had come full circle out of a retirement filled with books and academics, more of his mother's prodding._

_Forever caught between the dilemma of scholar and fighter, Gohan wrestled with his true nature every day. Normally he thought of his Saiyan identity as something of a polar opposite to his humanity. Yet he realized they were enmeshed in ways he hardly dared fathom. He was not half Saiyan, he was simply Saiyan. Moreover, he was Human. In the same way, his father called himself an Earthling and a Saiyan. On the other hand, a Saiyan from earth when he had introduced himself to Recoom on Namek so many years ago. While there was no denying what he was, he had chosen different identities for himself that often set himself at odds. Why was there the constant need for two identities instead of one, Gohan wondered?_

_"I don't know," Goten answered for him, snapping Gohan out of his meditative state. Annoyed, Gohan glared at his brother overtop the glasses._

_"You're trying to read my mind again. It really gets annoying Goten," Gohan mumbled._

_"You're broadcasting damn loud enough for everyone to hear who can sense ki. Remember you were the one who told me about how Piccolo taught you to send your thoughts?"_

_"Piccolo, and Dad," Gohan answered._

_"Mom told me years ago you sent your thoughts to her, before you went to fight Vegeta, back when he wanted to conquer or blow earth sky high, remember?" Goten reminded him. His hair was growing back out of the short-cropped look he had sported for so long, rather preferring his earlier look. Like always, he did not want to emulate Gohan, and was wrestling to find his own identity. If it fell in the arms of his on and off girlfriend Valise, or in the unexpected presence of Bra._

_"That would be the day," Gohan mumbled. Vegeta would never go for it, and their mother had just come around to like Valise as a prospective wife. Yet he realized he was hiding his thoughts from useful revelations contemplating his brother's love life._

_"So are we going to fight or what?" Goten asked him, slowly untangling his legs from their crossed position. He rose to his feet, rolling his joints to crack out the tension and stillness._

_"We fight of course. Sparring like we haven't done in ages," Gohan announced, though from the way Goten rolled his eyes he knew he was again stating the obvious._

_"We're getting soft. That's what Vegeta said. If I hadn't been chasing skirts and you chasing books I might have believed Pan…"_

_"You're right. However, we are both to blame. I didn't listen to my own daughter either, you know," Gohan cut him off. "If you're blaming yourself, blame me."_

_"Gohan, let's drop it. We both fucked up big-time," Goten snorted, dropping into a stance that was more chaotic and less rehearsed then that of his big brother. Gohan's precision duplication of one of Piccolo's stances had not escaped his notice. Had Gohan forgotten his instincts for so long that he had to revert to Piccolo's training?_

_"It's good enough for Piccolo, its good enough for me, Goten. I'll show you a few things he taught me. The Namek could take any of us any day," Gohan laughed. So saying, his fist flashed out towards Goten's face._

_Automatically his brother phased out, then landed a kick against Gohan's raised wrist. He chortled, "Is that a fact? Cause you've buried your nose in the damn books for so long I think I can beat your ass in five minutes flat!"_

_Seeing the competitive gleam in Goten's eyes, Gohan realized he had missed his brother's zeal for sparring for so long. Goten spent most of his time training with Trunks, Pan or his grandfather when available. He often even hit a few rounds with Vegeta from time to time if Trunks was unavailable._

_"Bring it on, Goten. You might have turned Super Saiyan earlier then me, but there's something to be said for training instead of just raw talent," Gohan taunted, pelting him with a series of punches. Goten answered with a volley of kicks and then the two flew apart to a greater distance panting._

_"This is nothing, Gohan. Stop jerking me around and let's skip the beginner stuff! You're stuck in a time warp! I'm not seven anymore, not that you'd notice!"_

_"Then stop fighting with your mouth and use your HEAD!" Gohan shouted, phasing out and appearing behind his brother. He cracked his elbow in the back of Goten's noggin with a resound thwack jerking his brother's head sharply to the side. Reeling, the younger Saiyan shot backwards. His brain seemed to rattle in his skull for a second before he could cross his wrists to block Gohan's kick._

_Dropping down, Goten swept his brother's legs out from under him. Gohan flipped backwards and suddenly levitated, gaining distance. Taking the precious moments, Goten then threw back his hands and began to cup them together at his hip. Simultaneously Gohan did the same gesture, both of them soaring to a distance greater then fifty yards._

_"Give me a break," Gohan whispered. "You think I'm going to fall for that?"_

_"KA... Me... Ha…" his younger brother gritted, blue energies gathering between his curled hands._

_Suddenly Gohan's arms whipped up from his hip towards his shoulders. Crossing both palms before his head he shouted, "Masenko… HAHHHH!"_

_"Me HA…What the hell…" Goten stammered out, unleashing his beam an instant after the sizzling beam emanated from his brother's forehead. Gohan's brow knitted, his eyes shifting into the look of a warrior, not a reclusive academic. Just like a car, he had switched gears from one part of his life to the other. Why Gohan felt the need to compartmentalize his life so, Goten found himself asking while trying to push his blast against that of his brother._

_Two cascades of energy pushed against each other as relentless as the surging tide. Sweat blistered on the respective heads of two brothers who had held off testing each other for far too long. Could they recoup wasted years in a matter of hours with the fate of their world on the line? Then Gohan's body had flared rigid, and his eyes had grown suddenly mean and cold. His power slammed into Goten, and that was when he no longer recognized his brother._

"You realize what's happened, don't you, Goten?" Uub said fiercely as Goten finished his story. Why did suspicion still exist in the young broze face, Goten wondered. Angrily he shoved away from Uub, hovering under his own power at a wary distance of fifty paces.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Goten blinked, seeing Uub's face firmly set in anger.

Because he doesn't believe you, Goten found himself thinking. He knows what's going on, and he doesn't trust you. He thinks you're the one who was posessed.

"No, that's not possible," Goten blinked, now hovering on his own power.

"I know what's happening to you Goten. You have to fight it now," Uub said calmly, slowly drifting towards him.

"No, leave me ALONE!" Goten half screamed. Without knowing why he found his hands raising by themselves, flickering with ki. Before he could stop himself he saw the blast forming between two outstretched hands, expanding like a soap bubble in a thin film. Power blazed around it, in an attack he barely recognized but seemed at the same time familiar to him.

_That's it, get him now!_

"Go to hell!" Goten shouted, releasing the thin bubble containing an explosive charge of ki. Between them the gap widened with the ensuing explosion, tongues of yellow lightening licking from the heart of the bubble before it burst.

"Goten, no!" Uub's words were whipped from his throat only an instant before the world exploded and wrapped him in blinding radience.

That's it, boy. Now get away. You have to protect Bra at all costs... echoed the thoughts in Goten's mind. Not questioning it, and half panicked, Goten exploded into gold flames. Ki rocketed behind the Super Saiyan as he blasted off towards the small Capsule cabin where Bra was hidden. Inside the depths of his mind he felt himsl slipping into a haze and kaledscope of strange thoughts not his own. Before he realized it, fear had forced wide the crack and forced itself in.

Images of his father in strange Saiyan armor flickered by, and Goten squeezed them out of his head. He had to help Bra before... before...

_Listen to me. Let me help you, Goten. Together we can stop this monster that's taken over your brother. Don't question me.. I can help you..._

"Who are you?" Goten asked aloud. Then the world hardened around him and he felt himself being forced to the bottom of a dark well. His limbs were no longer under his control, and his awaeness was wrapped in the tendrils of another mind. To every part of his being he felt them extend, weaving their way into his heart and soul. At the moment he doubted his own sanity, it was far too later, and the memories not his own merged into them.

Through the kaledescope of memories he also saw the shifting landscape stretching under him. Bra's ki flickered elusively in the distance, hidden in the dome that slowly slid into view on the hillside he rocketed towards. A smirk twisted his face, and he realized how much he liked the power in this body. It would do nicely, and it would be an added bonus that the Princess was attracted to this body. While he would have to restrain his base appetites, perhaps the Princess would take a fancy to him.

"You promised me, Master, that I would have a chance to gain favor in the plan. Now that I have the chance to pay Kakkarot back for spreading my atoms across eternity," Goten snickered evilly, his eyes teal as his gold hair crackled with malevolent ki. Such power was only second to Gohan's, but it would give him great pleasure to help his comrade tear Kakkarot limb from limb. Glancing in the face of the strange timetelling device he saw his reflection.

_T__he features were much like his father,_ Turles thought to himself. How sweet revenge would be.

Inside the thoughts of the other, Goten numbly nodded. This was the only way to protect Bra. He'd dance with the devil himself, and he realized he was.

* * *

Two hours earlier, the ki surge that Uub and the others had sensed had emanated from Capsule. Deep inside the GR two figures lay lifeless curled on the floor of the Gravity Room. A father and a son slowly stirred and drew in long rasping breaths. First to move was the spiky haired Saiyan, rolling out of his crouch and opening his eyes. Slowly he climbed to his feet, his dark eyes blinking in the gloom of the torches still lit. Raising his gloved hands, he looked down at them, and then down to the boy curled there.

"My son, I'll be long gone before you awaken," whispered Vegeta, his face set serious. "It has only begun. But the choice has been made."

"F… father," whispered Trunks as he groaned and stirred. Yet Vegeta quickly retreated into the shadows, only looking back once as he rushed to the exit of the GR chamber.

"You won't see me again, till we must fight," he mouthed, fumbling with the control that opened the door. Frustrated, he finally raised his hand and aimed a ki blast to blow it open. It creaked protesting outward, allowing the Prince to step through it. Energy surged around his body as he glanced at the hallway around him.

"I've no time for this," he cursed, in Saiyan, raising his arms and surging his aura. Suddenly the ceiling disintegrated around him. Then he blasted off through the melted fabric of metal and plastic, punching the rest of the way through into the evening sky. The loud rumble of the collapsing ceiling and roof echoed in the GR chamber, shaking the entire complex.

Trunks snapped awake, his muscles jolting. Blue eyes snapped open and he cursed, "Damn it! Shit!"

Within seconds, he crossed the floor of the chamber, knocking over torches in his haste to exit. Blue energy blazed at skin depth as he raced through the hallways towards Capsule's labs. Set into a firm frown, his brow twisted with concern for the disintegrating integrity of the hallways. Whatever had happened the holes in the ceiling, support struts had compromised the building, and it was seconds from tumbling into rubble.

Deep inside Capsule's labs, Bulma Briefs heard the alarms blazing. She glanced up to see her workers running back and forth to evacuate. As she shouted orders, she failed to see the blue comet punch through the far wall heading straight for her. Air whooshed out of her when Trunks swept out his arm and hooked it around her waist. Masonry and rubble tumbled, hissing into dust when it hit the protective aura of her son raising its dome around whoever was still left inside.

Finally, the floor stopped quaking, and the open sky peeked through the ruined ceiling. Tendrils of blue hair flared around Bulma's head, dusted with the ruins around them. Steel girders were twisted with bits of floor, along with broken glassware and the confused faces of Capsule employees cowering under lab benches.

When Bulma blinked up at her son, he stood trembling, hugging her tightly. Angrily she shouted, "What the HELL happened Trunks! Where's your father? He's got a lot of explaining to do!"

"Woman, it's far worse then you think," Trunks voice echoed. Bulma gasped in horror as he released her, and she heard a familiar undertone deepening the words.

"What the hell did you say?" Bulma snapped.

"Bulma, you need to stay the hell out of the way. Take Bra, and get to a safe place. Don't come after me. That's an order!" Trunks shouted, his posture suspiciously familiar.

Panic pounded Bulma's heart as she gaped at her son. Unfamiliar words echoed from his lips, and her instincts screamed something horrible had happened. He looked like Trunks and sounded like Trunks, but it was not her son. Alternatively, was it? Shakily she cried, "Bulma? Since WHEN did you call me that? Aren't I your mother or are I?"

"He's in here, Bulma," said Trunks softly. "There's no time for these stupid questions. I demand that you listen to me because I will only explain once!"

Whatever blush colored Bulma's pale skin now vanished, leaving her alabaster pale and white like a ghost. Her blue eyes widened, lost and vulnerable, as she pressed the knuckles of one hand to her bared teeth. She backed away from him as fast as she could, almost stumbling over a piece of ruined lab counter. For a moment, half her son's face was bathed in shadow, and she could swear she saw an angry black gleam and the shadow of a spiky haired figure swept behind him.

"V… Vegeta!" Bulma gasped.

"It was the only way, Bulma," he answered, through Trunks lips. "Now he's taken my body and my powers. I only pray that I have the strength to stop his madness…"

"What have you done to TRUNKS?" Bulma screamed, throwing herself at him with her fingernails bared. Gently Trunks caught her wrists in his hands and held her away from him.

"Mom, I'm still here," he said, his face taking on the form and his voice snapping back to the tone of her son's. "It was the only way… please… you have to believe…."

"Trunks… what's going on?"

"I'm sorry mother. Please…" whispered Trunks plaintively. Then the expression hardened and he glanced down at Bulma with sharp intensity.

"No…" she trailed off.

"He's here too, Bulma. He wouldn't leave me, the fool. I'm very proud of him. Don't try to come after us. I must face him alone. And Kakkarot must NOT interfere. There's no telling what he'll do in my body," the voice of Vegeta uttered from Trunks lips.

Bulma's red lips quivered, and she croaked, "Vegeta… how can you do this?"

"Bulma, There's no time to explain," Vegeta's voice whispered. "If I'm to face this, I must go now. Please…"

"Bring our son back, you bastard," Bulma stammered, throwing herself into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and held her close. Then he released her, stiffly pushing her away with only enough force to separate them.

"Goodbye Bulma," Vegeta through Trunks said. Tears blurred her vision as she watched his energy flair, and he dwindled to a small blue dot on the horizon.

* * *

Now back in the present, memories spun through Gohan's mind as Raditz within struggled to cope with his mission. It had been far easier then he had anticipated slipping by unseen. How laughable those feeble mind tricks were to one who had the demons of Hell itself for trainers.The one who had helped him and the others had warned him that King Kai's training would block their best efforts. Raditz ruefully led the way for the girl who could have been the daughter he may have had. She still could be, if he could block his true nature from the one flaw in their plan. Only one of the Majin could sense the spell, which had taken him to where he was now.

Raditz within Gohan thought to himself: _By the time Goten awakened, Kakkarot would have a nasty surprise on his hands. No, they would never suspect the roll Goten had in the Master's plan._

"Daddy," interrupted Pan. Moving out of his trance, Gohan blinked at his daughter.

"Yes Pan," he asked, his eyes gleaming with something like pride. Through Gohan's ki senses, he needed no scouter to see how powerful this girl was. No wonder his Majesty had desired her so. Yet she knew the one who could stop them. Somehow, Gohan had to keep her distracted and away from them long enough so…

"I know Grandpa told Uub to stay behind. However, he didn't tell me. I hope you're not angry with me for butting in…"

"No Pan, of course not. You're a warrior in your own right. I can think of nobody else at my side I would prefer to fight the monster that has possessed the Prince… Vegeta…" Gohan trailed off.

Idiot, he scolded himself. Another slip up like that and he might as well just reveal his whole plan. No, he had to make sure that his ally found the Princess and kept her safe. Only then could the Plan move forwards. He had to gain her trust, without arousing suspicion, Raditz realized.

"Prince Vegeta? It's been ages since you called him that, Dad," Pan stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well he IS a prince, Pan. We cannot forget that. And that's the whole problem. Right now, Vegeta's possessed, and that's where you and I are headed. To stop him from killing Trunks," said Gohan.

"Wait, when did all this happen, dad?" asked Pan.

"Can't you sense it with your ki powers?" Gohan challenged, turning his head to gaze at his daughter.

"Daddy, what happened to your face!" she yelped. Something appeared odd about him, and she saw him wiping blood from a rather nasty wound.

"What do you mean, Pan?" Gohan asked. She swung around on him, blocking his way. Gohan was forced to stop, and next felt her hand brushing the small trickle of blood in a diagonal line over his eye momentarily.

"Dad, your hurt!" Pan fussed, reaching up to pull her bandanna off.

"Don't fuss, Pan. I've had far worse," Gohan scolded.

"Don't give me that, Dad! Mom will freak if she sees you go without treating this…" Pan trailed off.

Gohan seized her arm, squeezing tightly to interrupt. Although Pan opened her mouth to protest, she soon emitted a cry of alarm. Distant thunderous explosions echoed on the horizon, accompanied by an ever-expanding wave of light.

"Pan," Gohan shouted, and swung around to shield the girl from the blast. She felt Gohan's arms protectively wrap around her, squeezing her eyes shut as a wave of intense ki slammed into them. The world seemed to spin out of control before she felt Gohan steadying her against him.

"Dad what happened?"

"The enemy, who else," Gohan gritted. Pan opened her eyes, staring over his shoulder to see two distant specs circling. Through gaps in the plumes of smoke, she saw white flashes of the setting sun gleaming brightly, indicating a shiny surface.

"It's Vegeta…and t… trunks," she stammered. Inside her gut, she felt knots tying off, and a sense of bile bubbling to the back of her throat. Clinging tightly to Gohan's shoulder, she struggled to keep herself from turning and flying away at top speed.

"Pan, I need your help. Vegeta and Trunks are trying to kill each other," Gohan announced.

"But why… how… we need Grandpa's help!" Pan protested.

"Hurry up and mask your ki, Pan," Gohan said. "I have a plan that will save them both. However, you must trust me. I hope that Grandfather will get back in time to help us. But till then… here's what we do."


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Akira Toriyama does! This is a work of Fan fiction, and means no harm to the anime or Manga._

**Retaliation, the Trouble Inside**

_**A King and Two Princes**_

by Trynia Merin

Author's note:

_**Bold italic means Vegeta's thoughts in Trunks Body, or his words through Trunks Voice  
**_

_Italic means thoughts or memories_

* * *

High above the earth a Father and Son pursued each other, witnessed from afar by all parties chasing them in turn. What had started as a game of cat and mouse rapidly degenerated in a matter of a half hour. After he had awakened, all that was on Trunks mind was figuring out where his mind began and Vegeta's ended. Thanks to the ritual, now Prince Vegeta shared bodies with his son Trunks. Dual tracks of the thoughts echoed through Trunks mind as he desperately struggled to keep true to the ki trail of Vegeta's body, inhabited by the spirit of King Vegeta himself. Long ago, he and Goten had practiced physical fusion, so he assumed that he and Vegeta could seamlessly share a body between their minds. However, it was proving far too difficult due to the stubborn will of his father.

Trying to get one's head clear while flying thousands of feet above the landscape seemed suicidal. Just ahead of him, he spotted the flashing blaze of what seemed a shooting star, just through the blaze of the setting sun. Clouds impeded his view, but his half Saiyan physiology gave Trunks the ability to peer past them. Simultaneously his own ki sensing pinpointed the unmistakable full-blooded Saiyan signature of his father's body. King Vegeta the more he inhabited it was easily able to tap into his father's powers.

_**"Dammit, give me control, Trunks!**"_ Prince Vegeta's words shouted through Trunks voice. To one witnessing the sole warrior slashing through the stratosphere it would appear that Trunks was speaking to himself. However, it only indicated the war he fought within.

"Father, this is too hard," Trunks voice echoed, pushing against Prince Vegeta's.

**_"You fool. You know we must face him. You were the one who sealed our fate by how you faced the last vision…_**" Vegeta answered, echoing just behind his temples. Trunks snapped his mouth shut, banishing their battle to remain inside his skull as he willed some of his concentration to lock onto the ki signature and maintain pursuit.

"There he is, father!" Trunks shouted aloud, pointing his white gloved finger. Royal blue energy enveloped him and he closed the gap in a sudden burst of acceleration. Now he could discern the spikes of his father's dark head of hair and the gleam of sunlight off his Capsule Corps crafted armor, identical to the suit Trunks still wore.

_**"Let's say hello, shall we?"**_ Vegeta snickered. Cupping his right hand, he generated a ki sphere, and then shot it directly after his own body. Trunks could not stop him in time, but his left hand shot over and grabbed his own right wrist.

"You don't want to kill yourself do you?" Trunks snapped.

_**"Idiot, such a low grade blast will only get his attention," **_Vegeta argued back. Sure enough, the sphere grazed past the target as it dodged.

Then they overtook Vegeta's body, rocketing right overhead before slowing to a stop themselves. Twisting around Trunks shot backwards towards the figure of his own father drifting there. Blue energies crackled around him, his hair standing on end with the sheer power. Through Trunks eyes, Vegeta marveled at the sight of his own power building up. He recognized the signature move from memories of years past, and cupped his own hands at his side. Blue lightening of his own crackled around Trunks, centering between his hands to be thrust forth.

_**"Gallic GUN!"**_ Vegeta shouted, selecting the most basic of attacks through his son Trunks. With a sad sigh, Trunks opted to allow his father full control at the moment. He had gone from co pilot to spectator on the back of their tandem cohabitation of his body.

"Omega blast!" King Vegeta's voice echoed through Prince Vegeta's physical voice echoed, surging towards the Gallic gun. Both beams met, and then pushed against one another intently. The beam war only lasted two seconds before both parties disengaged their respective energies.

_**"You, face me now!" **_Vegeta shouted through Trunks voice. "I've had enough of this!"

"I quite agree," King Vegeta shouted, his voice deepening and smoothing out in articulation.

_"Father…"_ Trunks whispered, sharing the voicing of the Prince's thoughts. _"There's another way."_

Trunks and King Vegeta phased out, and the rapid succession of punches began. Reality slowed to a near standstill while King Vegeta's fists flew against those of Trunks, blocking and parrying. A solid kick cracked against Trunks ribcage, only to be repelled by Trunks spinning and thrusting the flat of his hand into King Vegeta's face. As the two battled, their bodies seemed in one dimension while their minds were elsewhere. Each punch, each kick cracking against one another's breastplates brought Trunks and his father closer to the inevitable conclusion.

Both then broke apart, hovering as their chests heaved in and out. Both their armored breastplates rose and fell, sweat dripping down on them from their faces. Strands of lavender hair plastered to Trunks forehead while Vegeta's own spiky crest remained stubbornly upright yet in disarray. "You've gotten slow, Father," Trunks panted.

"Nonsense, brat. This body is supremely powerful, like a fine tuned instrument. Are you very sure you want to keep fighting me in your present form? Would you risk your own son's half breed body just to keep pounding on me?" King Vegeta answered.

_**"Shut up. I have nothing to say to you!"**_ Trunks hollered, his voice hoarse and deep like his fathers. Lunging forwards, his hands were positioned before him. Simultaneously Vegeta mirrored his pounce. Two sets of gloved hands collided, their fingers intertwining and entire bodies pushing against one another. Blue ki crackled into gold, and then tendrils of hair flickered the same hue with the eruption of their super Saiyan states. Teal eyes glared mutually with anger and the intense heat of battle fury erupting in them. Saiyan blood pounded through their veins, their auras washing over one another's.

"You will deal with this, brat. You will listen to what I have to say, now, or we'll continue to beat each other's brains in. I'm more than happy to test your strength against mine. The choice is yours," King Vegeta growled.

_**"So be it,"**_ Trunks mouthed. Still the flats of their hands pushed hard against one another, their foreheads barely brushing in the power lock. Minds retreated inwardly while outwardly the duel ensued.

* * *

_A transition of only a split second snapped them into another dimension not limited by flesh. Images flashed through the experience and astral mind of the last son of Vegetasei, and left him wanting. Trunks heart shivered with icy dread at the last memory played before him. His nostrils filled with the acrid pong of death while the screams of the dying resounded in his ears. He would never forget the drip of blood pooling under stacks of bodies clustered around the white booted figure who somehow managed to keep his breastplate clean from the blood spattering over it._

_Vegeta's consciousness was thrust into the past shape of his memories. Again, Trunks found them at the library of Archalisei, himself a witness to the carnage._

_Once in the body of his memories Vegeta felt a strange thrill. He didn't question why he had suddenly traversed the decades backwards. All that mattered was carrying out the role he was currently playing. Forgotten thrills of the hunt overrode everything else, and he tasted the same rush he had discarded everything to reach when allowing the Majin spirit to overcome him._

_"The darkness is always in my soul," Vegeta thought, pushing away any objections. To taste the tangible darkness in his heart, and set the evil afire was far more powerful than any drug._

_The Prince's thin lips curled up into a mean smirk. Midnight black eyes that devoured all light were hard and agleam with the sights of bodies writhing in agony. A mere flick of the white gloved wrist and the Saiyan prince Vegeta sent beings to their death. Either dissolving into ashes or lanced through with hundreds of pencil thin ki beams, they all arrived at the same destination. Clouds hung thick, comprised of the ashes of what had once been living bone and muscle._

_Panting, Nappa and Raditz landed on either side of the Saiyan Prince ringed by heaps of bodies. Vegeta had picked off his share of those around him, judging by the huge blast holes in the ruins around them. Scouters beeped the absence of life force in the blue, green, and crimson lenses veiling their left eyes. Raditz wiped blood from his cheek with the cuff of one gauntlet while Nappa licked his fingers clean of gore. In Nappa's other hand dangled a headless torso of what had once been an archalisite._

_"Whelp, you dick around too much. Just blow the fucking buildings up next time," Nappa reproved Raditz._

_"Shut up! You know that we get an extra bonus if we sell the antiques to Turles," said Raditz._

_"I want nothing to do with that disgusting low class," Vegeta snorted unimpressed at Raditz. "He hides and cowers while his minions do the dirty work and then goes in for the kill like a scavenger."_

_"Begging your pardon sire, but you let us fight before you do," said Nappa._

_"Shut up, Nappa. Don't you DARE compare me to that third class scum who DARES call himself elite! His face utterly disgusts me!" Vegeta spat. Raditz flinched, backing away as Nappa quivered in fear._

_"Sire, I was just pointing something out. What died in your armor?" Nappa grumbled, hands on his hips._

_"He… meant no disrespect, your Majesty. Thinking is not one of his strong points," Raditz began._

_"Shut up you third class grunt! Mind your place!" Nappa bellowed at Raditz, who flinched once again._

_"Enough you two! You drive me crazy with your stupid idle bickering! Why I keep you two around is beyond me. If you didn't stave off my boredom I'd have let Freeza have you both," Vegeta glared at them._

_From behind his wall, Trunks squeezed his eyes shut. "Father…" he trailed off, seeing the painful truths unfolding before him. HE had guessed his father was a heartless bastard, but this put all of his previous notions to shame. Where was his father in the young angry servant of Freeza that did nothing but delight in the screams of the dying?_

_"He's not the same as his father," whispered Trunks quietly._

_Tapion grimly nodded, his eyes filled with sorrow that was twisting Trunks heart with grief. He too had seen death far more then he could tolerate. Even though he was fashioned by Trunks memories to guide the youth through Lineage, he could feel along with his adopted brother. Shares his sorrow and help him process what he was experiencing._

_"I think you've seen enough for now, Trunks," Tapion whispered. Trunks stepped forwards toward the duo only to have Tapion's gloved hand clamp firmly on his shoulder._

_"But this… I never knew he could be such a monster," whispered Trunks._

_"As much as Freeza you say?" Tapion's voice quavered. Dragging Trunks back into the shadows, he reached for the sword sheathed on his back. Angrily Trunks resisted the pull of his guide, jerking his shoulder around and spinning his torso to shove Tapion away without hurting him._

_"Don't!" Trunks shouted, hearing the rasp of a blade being drawn._

_"You're only fighting yourself, Trunks," Tapion sadly said, holding the gleaming sword in his hands._

_"Do you want me to see or don't you! I interacted with the memories before! I want to talk to them…" Trunks shouted._

_Three Saiyans snapped their heads around in tandem like swiveling radar dishes trained on a satellite. Nappa and Raditz blinked in confusion while Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the sudden survivors concealed only partly by the ruined Oozaru idol. Raditz whispered, "Sire, a survivor!"_

_"Why can't I see them on my scouter?" Nappa wondered, poking the button on his earpiece._

_"Shut up," Vegeta hissed, pushing Nappa easily aside. He stepped over the bodies nimbly, towards the arguing duo. A strange alien with a sword faced off with a figure in armor that resembled one of Freeza's soldiers. Had Freeza sent them to check up on him?_

_"Wait Sire, let me see first. I want some fun," Nappa pouted._

_"I told you to shut up! If Freeza thinks he can spy on me he's sorely mistaken!" Vegeta growled. Nappa's earlier remark had touched a nerve, and he wasn't about to prove his underling's words were fact. No, he would face this menace head on. White vests meant elite, and the scouter beeped urgently with telltale words._

_"Sire, my scouter says he's a Saiyan… but it is impossible…" Raditz cautioned, nearly tripping over a mound of bodies as he raced after Vegeta._

_"You there! Explain yourself! Did Freeza send you to…?" Vegeta trailed off. Trunks spun around, ignoring Tapion as he fixed his sapphire gaze on the approaching Prince._

_"That's no Saiyan," Nappa scoffed. "OR it's a half blood Idsarjin bastard."_

_"Like one of your pleasure whores whelped?" Raditz asked._

_"Who the fuck are you? I've never seen you before on Freeza's ship! Whom do you represent? Did King Cold or that bastard Cooler send you?" Vegeta barked. His hand rose with the palm facing Trunks, his eyes gleaming behind the scouter that shielded half his face. Trunks realized how alien it made his father's countenance look. Even the widow's peak seemed shallower, and Vegeta's face was chubbier with the fat of youth._

_"Trunks, don't!" Tapion's voice echoed._

_"You…" Trunks shouted, pointing a white gloved hand at Vegeta. "You murdered them all like… why!"_

_"So what? Explain yourself before I blow you away! I won't let Cooler or whoever sent you ruin my plans! I work for Freeza!" Vegeta bared his teeth._

_"You're wrong Sire! He's not one of Cooler's goons," Nappa shouted, running up towards Vegeta's left as Raditz flanked his right. "I've met them, and he's nothing like any of them! His armor's not a configuration I've seen before!"_

_"Be wary Sire! Nappa is right! His power left is rising…" Raditz shouted._

_"Trunks! Step away!" Tapion cried, running forwards as he raised his sword over his head._

_"Stay back!" Nappa yelled, opening his mouth. A blast shot forwards at the same time Raditz held aloft his hand and generated a purple sphere._

_"Wait, that's a Konossian… but they were extinct a thousand years ago!" Raditz babbled, his eyes widening in shock. He restrained his purple sphere._

_"This isn't your business!" Tapion gritted. "I don't want to fight you, but I can't let you hurt him…"_

_"Who cares? He's dead now!" Nappa laughed._

_"Go to hell!" Raditz shouted, lobbing it towards the attacker. Trunks phased out, blocking the blow as Tapion's sword slashed Nappa's blast, directing it towards the already ruined ceiling._

_"Is that supposed to impress me, Elite?" Vegeta snickered._

_"Why did you do it? They gave you what you wanted!" Trunks shouted again, his hands upraised to fend off whatever attacks Raditz and Nappa generated._

_"Stop. Before I destroy you both. Tell me why I should give a drek before you go to the afterlife. You're no creature I've seen before," Vegeta barked, waving a white gloved hand towards his soldiers. "Do what you want with the Konossian."_

_"With pleasure," Nappa said, cracking his knuckles. Tapion blurred into view, facing off against the two shadows of the Saiyans from Vegeta's memories. His eyes flashed with frustration, as he glanced over his shoulder to see Vegeta glaring at his charge._

_Vegeta's spike of hair barely came to Trunks chin, but his regal presence added countless feet to his stature. From the hardness of the ruthless eyes to the crackling blue aura of his ki, every angle and contour radiated arrogance and Saiyan pride. He seemed merely intrigued and hardly phased by the appearance of the purple haired boy from out of nowhere. "You could be a half bastard Idsarjin, but Saiyan males always have black hair, don't they Nappa?"_

_"Always, Sire," Nappa shouted. Suddenly Tapion's blade slashed down, and two Saiyans were fighting for their lives._

_"I'm neither," Trunks whispered, his heart pounding in his chest, groaning with emotions that he could barely name. Hatred and outrage warred with love and pity._

_"Then who are you?" Vegeta asked, his gloved fist glowing blue. Trunks suddenly spanned his arms and generated a blue aura of his own._

_"Someone who you won't know for years from now," Trunks barely managed to say. He hardly wanted to admit to this phantasm that he was his own son._

_"Your ki is that of a Saiyan, how is that possible?" Vegeta demanded, his eyes slanting with disgust._

_"Anything is possible, Father," Trunks finally answered, bringing the forbidden word to his heavy tight lips._

_"This is a sick joke," Vegeta cackled, two fingers pointed towards Trunks. "You seek to amuse me with such stupidity? Will that be your epitaph?"_

_Air around the blue rod sizzled with its passage. Trunks raised his gloved hand to block the attack, his throat knotting. Vegeta's shape blurred before him, and he felt something wet trickling down his cheeks. Then he sensed Vegeta's energy cutting out when the prince phased like static only to appear elsewhere. How easy it was for Trunks to twist his torso and punch solidly into the midsection of his own father, wincing at the sound of the escaping air._

_"Don't, please don't," Trunks pleaded, seeing the crumpled body rolling over on the floor. Rolling to a crouch, Vegeta hugged his abdomen and struggled to his feet._

_"Damn, you might not be a Saiyan, but you are stronger then I imagined, freak. I might just enjoy this after all! Prepare yourself!" the Prince laughed, launching himself forwards. White gloved hands blocked and exchanged the series of kicks and punches too fast for any but a Saiyan to see. Trunks fist smashed into Vegeta's face. Yet the Prince jerked his head to the side at the last moment so the blow cracked into his scouter lens instead. Bits of gleaming glass scattered on the floor like strewn sand, followed by a sparking earpiece._

_Trunks made the fatal error of watching the scouter fall, because he next felt a sharp kick connect with his groin. Then his body snapped to the side with a punch, before another blow hurled him backwards. The next moment he felt the hard flat surface of the floor colliding with his cheek, hip, and elbow. Only his armor stopped him from a nastier injury from the ki blast sizzling around him next. When it cleared Trunks blinked up into the astonished face of the Saiyan Prince with outstretched hand facing him._

_"You're still alive. Good," Vegeta grunted, one eyebrow raised in surprise. He stared down at the huddled figured hugging his knee with a gloved hand shaking to extend in his direction._

_"Enough," Trunks sighed, his hand raised with a bubble of blue energy. The world around Vegeta exploded in sapphire radiance from the collision of Trunks attack with his face. His body whipped back and forth one time only to crumple lifeless to the floor._

_Sadly, Trunks rolled to his feet, and staggered over to drop to one knee by his prostrate father. Vegeta curled up on his side, his one hand outstretched with the other draped over his breast. Rolling him over, Trunks cradled the Saiyan's head over one arm and pulled Vegeta towards him. Still the breastplate rose and fell indicating that his father breathed. Whatever damage could befall Trunks here might well affect his father. Inner senses informed him this was his dad's soul, blinded and limited in its experience._

* * *

Around him, reality shifted, and Trunks held tightly to his father's young body. Cold darkness wrapped both Saiyans in its smothering embrace, until shafts of light pierced it. Then he heard the approaching footsteps of someone whose identity he knew without seeing. The shadow of a spiky hair figure draped over them both like a blanket, backlit by azure light from some distant source. Still Trunks judged they were in the astral dimension.

"Grandfather," Trunks whispered, glancing up into the stern face he had seen in his mind and heart.

"You understand, don't you?" he asked, head inclined. The emotion was difficult to read on King Vegeta's regal face. Especially since it was partly hidden by the moustache and beard. While his father looked dreadful with the moustache Bra hated, it belonged on this visage. Dark eyes were bottomless, swallowing all light but held wisdom and regret.

Slowly Trunks struggled to rise, holding his father's still body in his arms. He accepted all experiences without question, realizing to do so would defeat the purpose of Lineage. Instinct governed his actions; buoyed by the memories King Vegeta had bestowed him with. What he once hated was now an unknown treasure far more precious than anything material was. The entire culture of a world destroyed was now locked inside Trunks skull for all time. Around them in the shadows formed a tall vaulted ceiling, which was illuminated in small phases by the ever-increasing blue light. Memories echoed like distant voices with each passing second his eyes sought answers in those of the King.

"You don't fight me anymore, do you?" King Vegeta asked. Standing at full height, Trunks realized his grandfather was only a few inches taller than he was.

"I want to understand why. Why did you use ME? Why did you make me attack pan?"

"Because there was so much to lose. Your desire for identity Trunks called out to me. For ages, I watched in Hell, unable to reach or act. My punishment for a lifetime of inflicting pain was to see the death of my own race. The thinning of my Saiyan blood, and the agony of my son's existence. Then to see the birth of hope in a future son from another time. Along with your birth. Vegeta never wanted a son of his own. That always caused me great pain. But when he accepted that to continue to live was the best victory…"

"I thought that to become king, the Prince had to kill his father. However, that wasn't always the case. It was only if the Father didn't die first in battle," said Trunks.

"Or the two fought, and it was the Prince's choice if his father lived as an advisor with all rank and title stripped, out of public sight. Or if he joined our ancestors in the afterlife with Great Father Oozaru," King Vegeta informed him. Now behind him rose the steps towards the dais where the royal throne stood, flush against the same ornate tapestry Trunks had seen in the museum. A tree with many branches that spelled out the royal lineage and a name that had never changed until now.

"I thought that Saiyans only lived to destroy. And my dad here… it was all… a lie… by Freeza…"

"Freeza took what elements he could from Saiyan culture and twisted them in my son's brain. He took a once proud and independent culture and warped it into a tool of his own amusement. However, your innocence and desire to know brought me here. I was merely waiting for a time when I could bridge the gap," he said.

"When I started poking around in Mom's lab," Trunks whispered. "And started thinking more about myself."

"You welcomed me in at a vulnerable time. I merely wanted to make Vegetasei great once more. Not a mere collection of half-breeds and thinned blood. Nevertheless, as I spent more time in your body, I came to know how Saiyans have adapted this Earth as their home. Moreover, I am still confused. There is much I need to know, and much I must speak to my son… your father about. Much unfinished business… and battles," whispered the King.

"Why not just ask?"

"That is not the Saiyan way, Trunks," said the King, shaking his head sadly. "It is against Saiyan pride to beg when one can take what is needed. Something that the Prince took to the extreme. But an eternity in hell can show much."

With each word uttered, a shadow of darkness fell, enabling more light to illumine the throne room. Now all the details were clear to Trunks, from the carved statues holding up the vaulted roof to the metallic gleam of the blue metal walls covered in tapestries depicting Saiyans at the hunt, and transforming under the light of the full moon. Other freezes depicted an epic battle with the Tuffles, driving them from the cities.

"What now?" Trunks asked. "Father said that he and I would be fighting you."

"He is even now, Trunks. The answer is, do you want to fight me?"

"What do you want, Grandfather?" asked Trunks quietly, cradling his father's young body.

"A reason why he let the Saiyan race die. Why he never saw fit to live as a King and be satisfied as a prince. He did not defeat Freeza… but his son did…"

"My other self. He avenged all of us, the royal blood of Vegetasei," said Trunks.

"That has been paid. But he refuses to face what distortions were made in what he saw as Saiyan culture. He clings to a view that was tainted by Freeza's evil, and it's deep seated. I am afraid that the fight will be bitter. And he will need you more then he realizes," said the King, raising his hand and sweeping his cape back.

"So you're still going to fight?" asked Trunks.

"An accounting must be made. I had hoped to use your body to fight him. Now that you have control of your faculties, I cannot easily do so. Retribution must be satisfied. Which is why it will be all the more painful what I'm about to do, Trunks."

"What do you mean? You can't mean to… I can't let you fight us!" Trunks gritted.

"You won't alone. However, you will. It must be, or I will continue to haunt all the Saiyans that live. Your father's soul is in jeopardy, and the rite must be completed," said the King.

"Isn't there another way? Hasn't he paid enough for his crimes?" Trunks demanded.

"A few years of goodness don't wipe away a lifetime of evil. IT is too late for me. But not for my son. If you honor him, and wish to save us both, you must allow the rite to continue, Trunks," King Vegeta shook his fist as he closed the gap.

"I need to know more!"

"All my knowledge of Saiyan culture I've placed in your mind and blood, Trunks. It is there, but you must accept it. You'll need it, as you help your father fight in the battle ahead. In the world of the living you'll return," King Vegeta continued his voice sad and somber. Ever stronger in hue increased the light until it blinded him, and the voices of many whipped around them like a cold winter wind. Faces, voices, and a myriad of ideas bubbled up from somewhere inside Trunks, and wrestled for his attention.

"It's too much."

"You will know. Accept it. Accept your fate… and awaken to the next step in the rite," King Vegeta implored. Those dark eyes burned into Trunks soul, and he could not refuse his Grandfather's deep-seated pain that needed release. So many years of agony and grief slammed into Trunks that he felt his father's body slipping from his grasp.

"Trunks, he's too strong," whispered Prince Vegeta's voice. "Don't let him win."

"Father, he only wants to fight for you. You have to face him!" Trunks whispered down to the body he held.

"I can't and I won't," Vegeta hissed, pushing away at Trunks chest. "I make no apologies for the choices I've made. He didn't live as I did! Suffer the humiliations I did!"

"Time for the battle to continue. So be it, Prince!" shouted the King through the blinding light searing their souls and eyes.

Something snapped like a rubber band, and they were once more in their bodies. Trunks was shoved rudely into his physical form, where he sensed the twin presence of his own father shoehorned alongside him. As his eyes flickered open, he saw the frustrated gleam of King Vegeta's soul staring through Prince Vegeta's physical eyes. Now the battle had returned to the physical world, and there was no telling what the outcome would be.


	16. Chapter 16

Trouble Inside

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z or GT. Z was created by Akira Toriyama, and both ar owned by Toei animation Co, Shuisha Bird studios. This is fanfiction, and I make no money from writing this story.

My apologies to all for taking so long for this update!

* * *

Although Pan flew alongside her father, something instinctively didn't feel right. It was as if Gohan was holding something back, and she could feel a tension inside him. A strange mean predatory gleam shone in his eyes that frightened her. Yet she sensed he wouldn't hurt her. Was it possible that her own father was possessed?

No, Pan thought. There was just no way she could believe her father would let something like that happen. Still as she clung to him in a protective hug, his arms wrapped her securely. Burying her face into his chest for a moment Pan listened to his heartbeat. She always felt safe in her father's arms, so why was she afraid?

Sensing her tension, Gohan realized he had to act fast. Leaning down he whispered, "Pan, I sense the energy of your… grandfather's student's spirit. He needs your help. You had best go to him."

"Why father?" she asked.

"He needs you. And something's happened to your uncle Goten," Gohan explained, his voice a bit deeper then she realized. Holding her out at arm's length, Gohan gently nudged her so she was forced to levitate under her own power.

"All right Dad, but are you sure?"

"Please just do as I say, Daughter," Gohan said firmly. "I want you to be safe."

"But Dad I can…"

"Just go, Pan. Let me handle this. I don't want you hurt!" he shouted.

"All right Daddy," Pan nodded, too shocked and frightened at the sudden hardness in her father's eyes.

"I'm sorry Pan. I just want you to obey me without question right now. You need to do as your Father says if you're to remain safe. I need to be able to do what I can without having to worry about you being hurt. You can best help me by helping Uub," he explained further. The tones of his voice softened enough to reassure Pan he hoped.

"All right dad!" she said bravely before rocketing off. Relieved, Gohan frowned. It was too much of a temptation to twist her into his way of thinking. Yet he couldn't take the risk of her discovering his true nature. Too much was at stake. Besides he wanted to use the new powers he had achieved. Guilt wracked him for a moment, causing Gohan to press hands to his head.

**_"No, I won't let you stop me. You have such power and never use it. It's wasted on a weakling as you. I'll use your powers and show Kakkarot who is the stronger brother!"_****_ Raditz voice echoed._**

**_"We'll see. But every minute you spend in my body you'll see how life is through my eyes. And don't think I'm not resisting you even now. There are better ways to fight then brute force. And you will be defeated. You couldn't bring yourself to hurt pan… because you sense my love for her," Gohan whispered._**

**_"Shut up! She is a female and not worth my time. She'll make good breeding stock for strong future warriors," Raditz snarled._**

"So you say," Gohan answered his will fading again so Raditz was once more in control. Snorting, Gohan blasted off in the direction of where he sensed his father's own energies. He had to take out Son Goku before there was a chance of the plan coming to fruition. Raising his aura he blasted off to intercept Son Goku before he reached Vegeta and Trunks. Far away he sensed Goten streaking in the direction of Bra, son Goku hot on his tail. No, that wouldn't do. He had to stop Kakkarot before he stopped his comrade.

* * *

Pan's heart pounded the closer she approached to the flickering sputter that was Uub's ki. It flagged dangerously low, close to the place where she sensed her uncle's ki wink on and depart with rapid haste. Horror filled her, when she added up the possibilities in her head. If Goten had harmed Uub she had no idea what she would do.

"Please be okay!" Pan pleaded, racing across the golden fields that streaked under her. Over the stretch of land farms spread out like a patchwork quilt.

Reaching out with her mind, she strained to sense the ki that suddenly winked out. Like a candle it spluttered, then disappeared entirely. Her heart stopped at that second, only to flutter in terror. With a last burst of ki she closed the distance and rocketed towards the spot where he lay. Charred plants and landscape bore testimony to the fight that had knocked him down. Seeing a crumpled figure laying on its side, Pan screamed with anger as she touched down.

"No, oh no!" she cried, rushing to his side. He lay in a mound of earth, his back facing her though it was covered with a ripped vest. Tears swarming in her eyes, Pan dropped to her knee, reaching out to turn him over. She pulled his head and shoulder's onto her lap, fingers probing the bronze neck for a pulse.

The sight of his muscled chest caused her to tingle with joy, married with the horror of his present condition. Faintly a pulse thrummed under her questing fingers, and Pan swallowed hard. Leaning down she listened as a faint breath wafted against her hair.

He was alive. But barely clinging to life. Pan wiped away her tears, cradling him close as she rocked him. "Please hang on, Uub; I can't stand it if you left me alone! Please!"

Her arms wrapped around him, holding him to her chest so his head was nestled against her bosom. Pan felt the twitch of muscles, and heard the rasp of a breath. Letting go of him, she then positioned his head on her lap again. Smiling she massaged his temples, her heart aching with the fear that had just possessed it. A horrible threat of emptiness had been averted.

"Uub, please, wake up!" Pan urged, shaking him gently. Dark eyes fluttered open, unfocussed at the blur they saw hovering above them.

"P… Pan…" he stammered, reaching up one hand to brush her cheek before it dropped limp at his side.

"Uub don't you DARE do that again! How DARE you almost die on me!" Pan scolded harshly, tears dripping on his face.

"I'm sorry Pan… to worry you," Uub lightly chuckled, again reaching that once limp hand to cup her face. Warmth returned to his body, his heart pounding more strongly now.

"Thank Kami!" Pan sobbed, grabbing that hand pressed to her cheek in her own. She pressed it there, turning her face to the side and kissing it feverishly.

"Pan, I'm okay," Uub said, sitting up and pulling him head and shoulder off her lap. He blushed when he realized just what his head had been resting on. Twisting around he sat across from her, his face full of concern. Lightly he cupped her cheeks with both hands, brining their faces closer.

"I don't' know whether to kill you or... or…" Pan stammered, anger surfacing over the awkward feelings.

"Please don't cry Pan!" Uub said. "I was only pretending…"

"You… you…" Pan stammered. Her eyes went wide and she shoved him away.

"I'm sorry," Uub said, turning his face away to see the hurt in her young face.

"Dammit, don't do that again!" Pan shouted. She grabbed his face between her hands, and then seized his moth with her own. Uub froze and flushed brightly with embarrassment as he realized she was kissing him on the mouth. Her tongue swept over his lips, and he slowly raised his own hands to rest them on her shoulders.

Their kiss deepened, and Uub grew bolder. Though he knew they were in the midst of a fight, he couldn't help himself. All the repressed feelings he had held under close restraint bubbled up, and his arms crushed her to his chest. Pan looped her arms around his neck, her tongue invading his lips. Kami help him he allowed her access, and tasted her for the first time.

Panting they parted, their eyes moist and bright. Laughing awkwardly Uub tilted his head to see if her averted gaze held anger or confusion. He murmured, "Pan…"

"We… we have to go help Grandpa. I think… I think something's wrong with Gohan…" Pan stammered, still not able to look him in the face. Concerned, Uub squeezed her shoulders and rested his forehead to hers.

"I know. I sensed it. I'm okay. But I want you to stay here while I…" he started.

"Oh no you don't! We're going together!" Pan snapped, grabbing onto him and shaking him.

"All right, you win," Uub laughed, loving the fire in her spirit. She looked truly gorgeous. Slowly he rose, sliding his hands down her arms to grasp her hands. Gently he pulled her up to stand next to him. Pan squeezed his hands in her own, and then nodded.

"All right then, together," she said, leaning over and kissing him again. Uub suppressed the blush, sliding his arm around her waist. She gasped as he blasted off; holding her to his hip while crimson energies surrounded them both.

* * *

While it was tempting to instant transmit to Goten, something inside Goku make it difficult for him to lock in on the ki. Almost as if there were two simultaneously occupying one space. As soon as he locked into Goten's signature, it would wink out, being replaced with another. While this never deterred Goku before, he was disturbed. Indeed Uub's fear and his were both justified.

Energy, much brighter streaked towards him. Frowning, he recognized it as Gohan's. Yet it burned far more brightly then his son's usual self control. Vast energies were tightly fettered, lest Gohan rage his inner terrifying potential. Even the Kais had feared his might, banking on his purity to keep such terrible energies in check. As long as Gohan used his power for good, they had little to fear. Yet if that power was corrupted, as it was when Majin Buu duplicated it and added it to his own, there was great cause for alarm.

Now their fears had possibly come to pass, Goku worried. Far better to risk taking out Goten before Gohan reached him that is if Gohan was truly possessed as he suspected Goten was. Yet he could be wrong, and it could be possible that Gohan was merely coming to aid him. Despite his orders to the contrary.

"Right, I'm sorry son, but I have to do this," he frowned. Pressing two fingers to his forehead he winked out of existence.

A fraction of a second later Goku crackled into three dimensions after a ride like a radio signal on invisible wires. Drawn right to Goten, he blocked the oncoming gold comet that raced towards him. Gold eyes narrowed, Goku reaching out to sense a great malevolence only a half mile now separating them. Over his shoulder Goku had seen the spires of East City, near where Bra had travelled to be safe. The Briefs had a small summer cabin in the nearby mountains which was one of their many retreats. He recalled that Vegeta had ordered Goten to take Bra there, and then report back.

"Stop!" Goku bravely shouted, positioning himself with arms spanned wide. His skin tingled with the ki of the oncoming comet, which suddenly screeched to a halt without the side effects of course. But the motion cessation was identical to the phenomenon of a car hitting the breaks. Hair blazing gold and eyes a cold shade of teal, Goten stared him down with a fierce frown.

"What are you doing here? Don't you know that there's…?" Goten began.

A wave of Son Goku's furred hand silenced the words in his throat. Voice low and primal Goku wrinkled his nostrils as he said, "Don't even start with me, Goten. If that's who you REALLY are."

"You'd question your own son?" Goten feigned innocence.

"I would, considering you've been possessed before. Don't force me to hurt you. I have to stop you, and I'd prefer to do it quickly," Goku warned, gold eyes flashing with restrained fire.

"Your funeral, FATHER," Goten frowned. "You're the one who's possessed! Why are you stopping me from helping Bra? I promised Vegeta I'd protect her!"

"And I'm protecting HER from you, Goten. Who are you really in there! Answer me! Why have you stolen my son's body?" Goku yelled, blocking Goten once more. Each move that Goten made to streak around him resulted in a dead end collision with the phasing body of the massive ss4.

"Get out of my way, Dad!" Goten snarled, his teeth bared.

"Goten, or whoever you are, you must know that your powers are no match for mine in this form," Goku cautioned, shoving him back. The flat of his hand collided with Goten's chest, knocking him head over heels. Tumbling his son struggled to right himself.

"Maybe, but would you hurt your own dear son? You'll have to kill me to stop me, Father," Goten answered, his voice thread and breathless. Energy flared as Goten finally pulled out of his spin. Holding his palms at the height of his chest he then pressed the flats of both hands together. Gold ki streamed through his fingers, forming a bubble that enlarged as he brought his two hands apart to the distance of six inches. Goku readied himself for the attack, his tail twitching nervously. Something seemed dastardly familiar about the shape of the ki weapon Goten forged.

"Go to hell!" Goten shouted, hurling the hollow bubble of energy towards him.

Goku tossed back his wrist forming a gold ki ball and sending it crashing into the unfamiliar attack. This was no kiko ha or kamehameha. The bubble popped, rupturing an explosive surge of ki that blinded Goku momentarily as his own blast collided with it.

"Wait a minute," Goku blinked, his eyes compensating for the sudden flare. "That looked like… like one of…"

A sharp kick slammed into Goku's back. He spun around, blocking a flurry of fists and then a skull cracked into his own. Spinning like a buzz saw, Goten cannonball into him, his heels crashing next onto Goku's skull, followed by a second head butt and a heavy push. Each blow was blocked, but surging with full intensity hell bent on one purpose: fighting for real.

"Give it up! You can't win! Don't' make me hurt you!" Goku taunted.

"Oh save it! You may look like a pink monkey but you don't have the guts to kill your own son!" Goten laughed maniacally. Another bubble of energy surged towards him, whizzing past Goku's head as he dodged it.

"Kill driver!" Goten had shouted a second before.

"Wait… I remember that attack," Goku muttered dumfounded. "But you were… you were destroyed YEARS ago… how can you…"

"Sloppy, you fool," Goten answered, firing another blast. His attacks were rapid and lightening fast, in a pattern of attack that caught Goku off guard with its style. He had anticipated Goten's own techniques to mirror Chichi's, for that was his first teacher, and yet he had gravely miscalculated. For all his own power that surpassed Goten's, the sweeping arc of his legs and fists coupled with the buzz saw slams kept him off balance.

"You fight well, whoever you are," Goku wiped blood from his face. "But enough play!"

"That's so typical. You are far more Saiyan after all, aren't you? But still as stupid as ever! All the power in the world can't save you from a superior fighter!" Goten laughed, punching him hard in the gut. He followed with another punch to Goku's face, and a nasty kick that propelled him backwards. Although these were full blows Goku still was far from fazed. Not even the rapid explosions of several kill drivers blasting in his face knocked him out. Goten was powerful, fighting with all he had, but Goku feared he'd force him to really hurt him. So far Goku merely dodged the attacks or parried them.

"All right, you're going to do this the hard way. I'm sorry Goten, but your father's going to have to stop you. I hope you understand," Goku answered. "TAYO KEN!"

Goten howled with the explosion of power brighter than a supernova. Goku cracked his fist into Goten's jaw, feeling bone break. A second punch knocked the wind from him, followed with a kick to his stomach. Doubling over Goten winced in pain. Then Goku grabbed him by the ankles, whirling him around rapidly. Goten spun away, slicing into the air towards the hard ground. A huge crater expanded around him as he hit hard, kicking up dust around him for hundreds of feet. Rock splintered and cracked under the Saiyan, who left a Goten shaped dent in the ruined earth below.

"I'm sorry Goten," Goku whispered, holding his hands at the level of his hips. Two blue spheres were crushed together, as Goku chanted, "KA... me ha me ha… times TEN!"

The broad blue beam streamed from between Goku's hands, wreathed with powerful overtones of red. A huge bubble of light blistered like a boil from the crater where Goten had crashed, lighting up the mountains and spires of rock in the wasteland below. However Goku secretly knew the blast was hardly its full intensity. At the last minute he had absorbed the greater part back into his body. Squeezing his eyes shut, Goku felt hot tears seeping between his lashes.

"Goten…" he mouthed, seeing the smoke billowing towards heaven.

"I'm truly sorry Goten. But I'll bring you back with the dragon balls," Goku vowed. He hadn't the heart to soar down and check to see the lifeless body as the ki winked out. However he couldn't stop himself from soaring down towards the huge crater and scorched earth he'd generated from the killing blow.

Ki winked on nearby, approaching at rapid velocity. It corresponded with Gohan's blazing power, and Goku halted his descent. Spinning around he saw his elder son's figure blow up and stop just five hundred yards and hover. Clad in the gi that the supreme kai had given him, Gohan gaped in horror at his father drifting over the massive crate.

"Father… what have you done! I sensed Goten, and then…"

"Gohan, I'm sorry, but I had to stop him. He was going to hurt Bra. I sensed his evil…"

"But you killed him… you…" Gohan stammered, closing the gap between them till he hovered only feet from his father.

"I had no choice. You must know that, Gohan. And you also must know that we can bring him back…"

"That still doesn't excuse it, Father. I thought I knew you," Gohan shook his head, eyes burning with bitter anger. Shoving him aside he blazed with indigo power. Miserable, Goku shot back and hung his head. For a second his face was eclipsed in shadow.

"Gohan, please, this isn't helping us!" Goku protested.

"Save it! It's just like you isn't it? To not even think of the welfare of your own flesh and blood, Father," Gohan snarled. A fist slammed into Goku's back, followed by a knee blow that sent fire into his kidneys.

"Gohan…" Goku rasped, stunned by the sudden attack. Gohan's fist crashed into his face, a whole galaxy of stars erupting in his brain with blinding pain.

"You don't care about us! You never did!" Gohan shouted, pelting Goku with punches. "My own father, who always abandoned his family! You never DID care for Goten! You were never THERE for him when I was! You're no father to him!"

"ENOUGH!" Goku roared. Digging his elbow into Gohan's midriff he then hurled his son off. Pain still had rung Goku's head like a bell, his vision swarming from the sheer force of Gohan's blow. However a small mean smile came over his face.

His raised wrist deflected Gohan's next blow. In a blur of orange Gohan pasted him with rapid fire punches, only to have them blocked with Goku's wrists or knees. Panting, Goku half smiled as he said, "Do you know me, or is that really you, Gohan? To so easily forget about the dragon balls?"

"Don't change the subject!" Gohan raged. A kick finally connected, impacting the bones of Goku's knee raised to block it. The splintering sickening crack of solid bones under bruised flesh was accompanied by Goku's gasp of pain. Then his wrist erupted with a stab of fire that left the nerves in his arm numb when he blocked Gohan's recent punch. Gohan rammed Goku with his shoulder, a trail of ki burning like a rocket behind him. Goku twisted, his wrist and knee throbbing from Gohan's connected blows. He marveled at the sheer power that his son had shown. Neither punch was pulled, evident from the sagging knee that hung useless and his wrist that he cradled close to his belly. He could only make himself a small target with one shoulder facing his son.

Lightening surged from Gohan's forehead, as he pressed two fingers to it. Goku swung his head up, almost laughing with the lunacy of the situation. Bracing himself he knew he was in too much pain to concentrate to phase away. Those blows had hurt him badly, even in Super Saiyan 4 mode. With a small smile Goku watched Gohan then point an index finger towards him, his voice rasping, "Special BEAM CANNON!"

One beam streamed from Gohan's finger, while a second corkscrewed around it. The lance of ki spiraled through the charged atmosphere towards Goku, who twisted his body at the last minute. Still ki singed his fur, and he felt the pain of the ki scraping like a scalpel over his right hunched shoulder. The blinding beam then kissed the top of one spire of rock, cutting a crescent shape into its summit.

"You actually meant that, didn't you, son?" Goku panted, in sick fascination because he was enjoying himself. Saiyan blood pounded in his veins, demanding the fight to continue. Although this was his own son, Goku was having the time of his life feeling Gohan fighting at his true potential.

"You really are sick, Father. Enjoying the fight when you slew one of your own sons?" Gohan taunted.

"I admit you're right. But that's the only thing that you're saying that makes any sense," Goku laughed, coughing up blood. Raising his uninjured hand he generated a ki ball, and then hurled it towards Gohan. Crossing his wrists Gohan easily blocked it, deflecting it back towards Goku. It crashed into him, sizzling and smoking with the heat he had imparted in it.

"What are you babbling about?" Gohan answered.

"How funny this is. Because you're not Gohan," Goku laughed, shaking his head.

"Laugh while you can! You won't get away with killing your own son!"

"And you'd kill your own father. Why does this seem like a joke? Because it is. And because I know now that you're not Gohan. Any more than that was Goten I supposedly killed. You've made several mistakes whoever you are, and you'll learn that it's foolish to underestimate your enemy," Goku answered, still with a tiny smile.

Gathering energy at his palms he cupped them together. Twin spheres blazed into life once more. Goku roared, "KAMEHAMEHA TIMES TEN!"

An unsuspecting Gohan shivered, his hands raised to block. Bringing them to shoulder level he spanning them in a y shape. "DOUBLE SUNDAY!" he hollered.

Two beams collided in a classic struggle. Gohan's energy blazed like a hot blue giant, while Goku's surged golden red. Sweat blistered on their foreheads as they grunted and poured more energy into their respected attacks. Goku over the blinding whirr of the beam war gritted, "Give it up, Raditz! I know it's you now!"

"You're going to die, fool. Even if you figured it out, it makes little difference now! I have true power now, and unlike your weak willed son, I am not afraid to use it!" Gohan shouted back. Teeth gritting, Raditz inside Gohan reached for the hidden doors that were slammed tightly shut. One by one he drew unlocked them, his anger the key.

"RAAAAAAHHH!" Gohan howled, more energy widening the circumference of his beam. It thrust back, increasing in length while Goku's times ten kamehameha grew shorter.

"You won't win. Because I… know something about Gohan, you don't!" Goku warned, grinning. "Rrrggghhh……"

"Give up, Kakkarot! Even though you wear that form, I can still defeat you! You don't know the full power of your own son! And with that I'll kill you!" Gohan cackled, his eyes hard with hatred.

"We'll see!" Goku answered, feeling the relentless push of Gohan's inner potential gaining. Never since Cell had Gohan reached so deep. His son's skin seemed to glow an eerie ice blue, wreathed with white hot fire that burned at the same intensity as his own ss4 aura.

"All this power!" laughed Raditz, drunk on the sensation of the torrent he had unleashed. "Yes, finally I'll be avenged!"

**


	17. Chapter 17

**Trouble Inside**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z or GT. Z was created by Akira Toriyama, and both are owned by Toei animation Co, Shuisha Bird studios. This is fan fiction, and I make no money from writing this story._

_My apologies to all for taking so long for this update!_

* * *

Son Goku felt the last shreds of his energy evaporating away like snow on a hot driveway. Indeed Gohan had reached for those untapped potentials, his full force unlocked and channeled into that double sundae. The greater Gohan's anger, the greater his rise in power would be. Raditz was exploiting that to its ultimate end.

"Gohan, I'm sorry," the warrior croaked to his son.

"Enough, you weakling. This is for the torment you put me through in HELL. DIE brother!" Raditz snarled through Gohan's voice. With a last push of strength the beam shoved against Goku's times 10 kamehameha. Something snapped, exploding into Goku's face blinding him. Sight and sound were denied Goku as he slipped into a deep dark well.

Only the pain of crashing into a bed of earth stopped the pain in his body and in his heart. He had failed to protect those he loved most. Now he had to leave Earth's fate in the hands of those he had trained. The last sight Goku's gold eyes peered up into was the fierce leer of Gohan landing. A scar crossed his face, giving him a haggard and evil appearance that stunned Goku even more.

"Die," Gohan sneered. His hand rose, and then everything went black.

_Something ripped through Raditz that second. A burst of something hot and fierce driving a spike through his heart. His limbs felt heavy with lead and he dropped to his knees. Inside his mind a voice whispered to slow prominence. Reality blurred out, replaced with a cloudy darkness thick and tangible. It tugged at Raditz spectrally at first, only to form hands that seized him with viselike fingers. Around his tail, wrists and ankles the darkness formed tentacles restraining his movement._

"Are you happy now, Raditz? You've killed him. The balance is even," Gohan answered. Pressing his hands to his head, Gohan moaned. Now he willed the iron force of his own quiet soul. Here and now he would fight another battle on an astral plane. Raditz had no idea what he was up against.

"_Shut up. You can't know what it's like!" Raditz hollered though his words were denied voice through the voice box of his nephew. Straining, Raditz struggled to will his body to the immediate reality of the battle around him, yet he failed to move from Gohan's mind._

"_I do. More then you realize, Raditz. That anger and pain you tapped into wasn't just yours, it was mine. Yes, can you believe I hated my father at one point?" Gohan laughed, echoing in the darkness as Raditz soul shivered in fear. Desperately Gohan's uncle's spirit wrenched, kicked and hissed. Snakelike he forced his thoughts to move muscles, only to have Gohan's own thought impulses block them. Around the image of Raditz in his mind, Gohan squeezed dark clouds to seal him off as the body walls off a foreign invader. While Gohan could not expel Raditz he could at least trap him in his consciousness, and prevent his uncle's spirit from moving into the parts of his brain that controlled his body._

"_You won't win!" Raditz howled, the astral image of him blazing with ki. Unfortunately the more energy he expended the more it seemed as if the darkness swallowed it._

"_I wouldn't struggle so hard if I were you. You're trapped Raditz. Admit it. The more you fight me, the more I'll hold onto you. You're in my imagination, and if there's one thing that I've always excelled at its knowledge itself," Gohan laughed sadly._

"_You forget Saiyans can fight astrally as warriors born," Raditz answered, shouting into the darkness that still lashed out tendrils to confine his waist. He was yanked down onto his back, hitting a hard cold surface that formed into something like stone._

"_Face it Raditz. I already HAVE stopped you," Gohan laughed sadly. "You don't realize it. And you won't ever escape."_

"_What madness is this?"_

"_You've dug your own prison. Now you'll see firsthand your own plans defeated," Gohan answered. "I can't let you win."_

"_Words, just WORDS!" Raditz yelled. "You cannot send me away. I will haunt you for eternity!!!"_

"_Hatred is strong Raditz. I cannot forgive you for what you've done, but I can understand at long last. And through that understanding you will not be banished to oblivion," Gohan warned._

"_What madness is this?"_

"_I accept your need to have a holding in this world. So you'll get your wish, Raditz. But you won't be able to do anything but watch as you live the rest of your life in this body," Gohan answered, standing up straight and tall in the physical world. _

"_No!" Raditz gasped. Around him the tentacles of shadow formed into chains that now fettered each limb. He was imprisoned on his back pressed to cold aching hardness, his soul unable to move. A slight distance away from him the darkness opened a square of blinding light. Images pixilated rapidly, forming into a view of the outside world. From the distance he could see the haze lifting, to reveal a gleaming bright place. Geometric shapes and equations whirled like birds circling above, while snatches of memory and laughter echoed. What he now perceived was the strength of Gohan's own mind and thoughts whirling around him full force, and he was merely a spectator._

"_Be alive Raditz, as a spectator. And see a life of kindness and love," Gohan said softly with a smile on his face._

"_No… please…" Raditz voice dropped to pleading. "You can't do this!"_

"_I can and I have Raditz. I will let you live in me but only as one watching from afar. Otherwise you will leave me now," Gohan answered._

"_This is HELL!" Raditz howled against the onslaught of Gohan's memories and thoughts whispering around him. More images of Gohan's life filled the once dark place, shining and glittering with love and happiness through the sorrow._

"Maybe. But perhaps your soul will learn better that way. That hatred is not the answer," Gohan continued, rubbing his aching forehead. Leaning down he saw the body of his brother slowly stirring. Gently he pressed two fingers to Goten's neck and nodded. His brother was alive. Son Goku had not come close to killing him.

Then he turned to his father. Battered and bruised, Goku lay twisted on one side, his SS4 form vanished. Leaning down Gohan caressed his father's cheek. "I'm sorry Father. It was the only way. You'll understand why."

A weak groan came from Goku's lips. Still blind he blinked sightless eyes up. "G…Gohan is that you?"

"Quiet now. Just lay still," Gohan answered, crouching by Goku's battered body.

"You… is that you?"

"What does your heart tell you, Father?" Gohan asked.

"It tells me to trust you," Goku answered. "Go do what you have to, Gohan. Don't worry about me. My part's done for now."

"I'll see you, Father," Gohan said softly, leaning down to embrace his father gently. Turning to Goten, he carefully picked up his brother as the boy struggled to regain consciousness.

Pride filled Goku's heart as he saw his son blast off. In great pain Goku lay back, his eyes closed while his body slowly repaired itself. Gohan had done what he had anticipated. Although his bones were shattered they were slowly knitting back together. Well he understood things, Goku realized. In hours Son Goku would be that much stronger from his brush with death.

* * *

Goten found himself being carried. Slowly he swam to consciousness and blinked up into the face of his brother. Gohan set him down gently on a bed of grass and knelt at a cautious distance. As Goten swam to consciousness he heard a loud shout of alarm. The sweet high voice of Bra filled his ears, merging with that of Gohan.

"Gohan, what happened?" Bra cried.

"We need to help Goten. He's in a bad way," Gohan answered. "Do you have your car?"

"Yes but…"

"We need to drive Goten to Capsule corps. But I can't stop to help him…"

"I'll do it," Bra said.

"It might be dangerous. Goten isn't himself," said Gohan.

"That doesn't matter. I can handle him," Bra laughed lightly. "Papa's been training me."

"Just to be safe," Gohan answered. "I'm getting him into the lab first. There's something we need to do."

Goten felt the motion of his brother again picking him up. He smelled the sweet scent of Bra's perfume and her feminine Saiyan aura. His heart sped up and skipped beats sensing her near. A cool hand pressed to his cheek, lightly caressing it. Gohan's steps were measured and steady as he heard the transition of them from the lawn to a hard floor. Echoes around him and the slam of a door told Goten they were inside a building.

"Mom has a lab here in the basement, if that's what you're looking for, Gohan," Bra said voice tinged with worry.

"Good thinking," Gohan said, voice filled with something resembling pride. Goten willed himself to lie still, squeezing his eyes shut. Then he felt his body lowered to something flat but comfortable. Hands untied and removed his shoes, and loosened his collar and tight clothing fastenings. Then something sharp was pressed into his upper arm and he felt his muscles go rigid.

"That's it. It'll give me enough time to rig something together to keep him under control," Gohan answered.

"Why?"

"Why do you think, bra? Goten's been overcome by something. Just like Trunks was…"

"You mean…."

"I need you to watch over him and take him to Capsule because I can't. There your mom and you can treat him. But he can't be allowed to speak or try and convince you otherwise," said Gohan.

"I'm not a weakling! Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean," Bra started.

"You're not an experienced fighter like Pan," Gohan cut her off.

"Hell yes I'm not like her, but still don't you dare say that..."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I got enough of a beating from little brother as it is. I'm not used to fighting so much," Gohan answered. "And it's time that I changed that."

"Gohan, where's your dad?"

"I… I had no choice, Bra. He's… I had to leave him behind," Gohan answered.

"What?" Bra's voice escalated to a near scream.

"Bra please," Gohan hushed her. The sounds of fizzling and a smell of charring plastic and metal filled Goten's nostrils. Then soft small sounds of things being brought together and the thump of Gohan's weighted fighting boots on the floor explained the story. Obviously his brother was building something.

"Gohan, what happened? What did you do?"

"He was trying to kill Goten. I had to stop him," said Gohan.

"What you don't mean GOKU was possessed!" Bra gasped.

"I don't know enough to jump to any conclusions. But I do know that Uub was knocked out, and the way Goten was acting was irrational. Not to mention the way dad was acting. So I had to take him out… as quickly and painlessly as I could," said Gohan.

"But you can't be serious! How do I know you're not affected too?" Bra wailed.

"I'm not, you'll have to trust me," Gohan answered, his voice cold.

"Bra," whispered Goten as he blinked. Something dark fell over him and he felt cold metal clicking around his wrists and ankles. Something buzzed and crackled around him, charging the air with ozone. His muscles twitched as he squirmed and tossed his head.

"You sound so heartless; it's your own brother and father!" Bra shouted.

"Please Bra… you know I can bring my father back with the dragon balls!" Gohan hissed.

"But… but…"

"He should be unable to move with the ki restraints. I'll load him into the car and you can drive him to capsule. I've got to get back and stop your father from killing your brother," said Gohan.

"WHAT? NO…."

"Bra, don't worry, I'll do my best to stop them," said Gohan. "But you can't help by wanting to tag along. I have to do this alone."

"You can't be serious!" Bra yelled.

"I'm sorry, please just do as I say," Gohan answered, pleading in his voice. "Your mother would understand…"

"I'm calling her RIGHT now then, because I can't believe what I'm hearing!!!"

"I have to go now, Bra. Please just take care of him," Gohan answered. "I can't…"

"You're not going to hurt Daddy or Trunks are you?"

"Not if I can help it," Gohan's faint answer echoed. Then a door slammed and he heard the percussive click of Bra's stiletto heels on the lab floor. The musical chime of a cell phone opening followed it and the clicking beep of her thump punching keys.

"Mommy? Thank Kami! Mommy I don't' know what to do!" Bra chattered anxiously as Goten slowly blinked open his eyes to focus on her. She stood with her back to him, and he saw the curve of her body pleasing and graceful to his eyes.

* * *

Gohan's blue ki surged brightly, blazing its own trail desperately towards where he sensed the ki of Vegeta and Trunks. Narrowing his perceptions to the limit he then discerned the flagging ebbs of them. They were rapidly dwindling, telling Gohan that the battle was going for the worse. As the region of ruined ground came into view he saw two figures wrestling and volleying bolts of energy. No longer were they flying, but simply beating on one another with their bare hands, or gloves. Two suits of armor were cracked and broken, gloves and spandex torn as Vegeta punched Trunks.

Trunks body exploded with a sphere of power, flinging Vegeta into a far wall. Then he pounced on his fallen father with a loud cry. Biting his lip, Gohan swooped down. Just as Trunks reached for Vegeta's battered form Gohan's fist intercepted it.

"ENOUGH!" Gohan shouted. Trunks crumpled to the ground, a bruise forming from where Gohan's fist had hit.

"Don't you interfere, you fool!" Trunks gritted struggling to his feet.

"That's enough. He's half DEAD!" Gohan pointed to Vegeta, who was drawing in raspy breaths.

"This is not your concern, brat!" Trunks answered harshly. Gohan could swear the life force was wrong.

"I don't know what the hell you two have going but it ends NOW!" Gohan shouted, his ki flaring blue.

"So be it, fool. Interrupt at your peril!" Trunks snarled, his own ki flaring as his body surged into ss2.

"You can't win, Trunks. You're not strong enough," Gohan cautioned, dodging a blow hurled his way. Trunks shot out with the flat of one hand, then slammed his glowing fist right into Gohan's face. However Gohan caught the wrist, and twisted around, hurling Trunks over his head.

Slowly, shakily Vegeta pressed gloved hands to the ground and shakily tottered to his knees. "No… how dare you stop me… whoever you are!" he rasped. Clenching his fist, he generated a blue glow to his hand.

Gohan's head darted back to the direction of the Saiyan Prince. Something in the way he formed his words sounded like his Prince, yet the angered tone tinged with surprise suggested otherwise. As if Vegeta had no clue who he was for he did not call Gohan by name. Although he turned, a second later a ki ball exploded in his face, knocking him off balance enough. Vegeta staggered forwards, holding his hand up in a familiar pose. Still his hair glistened gold from Super Saiyan energies, despite the haggard look of exhaustion in the teal eyes.

"You… how DARE you interfere!" Vegeta repeated.

"Damn it," Gohan sighed. He raised his hand to deflect the next blast, realizing the Saiyan Prince still had fight in him.

Still fresh, Gohan turned partly around with an upraised to block any attack from the fallen Trunks. Gohan's friend did not carry himself in a familiar manner as he struggled to stand, snarling through clenched teeth. For a second in shadow Gohan could see what appeared to be Vegeta's features superimposed on him. Blinking, Goku's elder son wondered how he'd seen that. He presumed that only Uub could perceive spirits possessing others. The sizzling crash of Vegeta's second ki ball deflected from his hand, but his temporary gaze snapping towards the Prince indicated something else. For an instant he swore Vegeta stood much taller, with an imperial beard covering his chin and a mustache on his upper lip. Vegeta had shaved any such moustache off a while ago when Bra had informed him how stupid it looked.

**"**_**You can see them too,"**_ whispered a familiar voice in Gohan's head. He recognized it as the Supreme Kai.

**"**_**You… have you been watching all this?"**_ Gohan asked. He formed words carefully in his mind as Piccolo had taught him years ago in the desert.

"Blast you, fall!" Vegeta hollered, hurling more ki blasts towards him. Reflexively Gohan batted them off, but a few lucky shots crashed into him, knocking him over.

The mystic warrior landed on one knee, repelling the next volley with both hands. Again he sensed the alien presence, realizing Vegeta's eyes did not recognize him. Inside his mind the Supreme Kai's voice telepathed,_** "Yes. You need to stop them now before they kill one another."**_

**_"No fear of that. They're almost too weak to stand,_**" said Gohan sadly. Trunks staggered, holding his stomach as he limped with one upraised hand.

"Can't let you interfere," he grunted. His fingers glowed blue, then gold. Gohan barely noticed till he saw the blast out of the corner of his eye.

"That we agree on!" Vegeta chorused, his own hands cupping together. A large ki ball fizzled into life, growing in intensity. Simultaneously he unleashed it. Both missiles crashed towards Gohan, who barely raised his hands to deflect both blasts.

"Gohan, look out!" shouted a voice from above. Someone dropped between him and Trunks, suddenly deflecting the blast leashed on him. Another figure stood near him, at waist height hurling a blast to intercept the one that Vegeta tossed towards him. When his vision cleared of the huge flash he saw Pan standing between him and the Saiyan prince, while Uub covered Trunks.

"You two, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked.

Hands cupped over one shoulder, Trunks snarled, "GALLIC GUN!" Lighting cascaded from around him, channeling down his arms into a scarlet beam.

"Wait, its Vegeta!" Uub gasped, dodging out of the way.

"Saving your butt dad, what else?" Pan chimed in.

"Gohan, they're not themselves," said Uub. A second later he shouted, "KAMEHAMEHA!"

The resulting blue blast surged from his cupped hands, zinging past Trunks. Snarling Trunks uttered, "I don't need your stinking help! Get out of here!"

"I know, I can see," Gohan narrowed his eyes.

"You can?" asked Uub.

"Begone!" howled Vegeta, bringing his hands together. A bright sphere formed, hurtling towards the three fighters.

"Think fast!" Pan shouted. Gohan shoved her down as he swung a punch over her head, knocking Vegeta's fist out of the way.

"Pan, get out of here! It's too dangerous!" Gohan shouted.

"But Dad…" she protested.

"Gohan, get the brat out of here now!" Trunks shouted, dodging Uub's flurry of fists. "This is not your affair!"

"Sorry Vegeta, I can't!" Gohan answered, realizing that it was Vegeta's soul speaking through his friend's mouth.

"Dad, be careful!" Pan yelled, whirling her arms in quick circles. Kiko ha blasts fanned out, only to be dodged by both Vegeta and Trunks zigzagging towards them.

"Gohan, let's trade!" Uub barked.

"Fine by me," Gohan said. "Either way we have to stop this! Pan, cover me!"

Another blast slammed past them, and Pan dove to the left. Uub's leg shot out in a kick, slamming into Vegeta's gut. The Prince flew back, crashing into a ruined building. Pan dodged the falling rubble as sage watched her father facing off against Trunks.

"Sorry Trunks, this is for your own good," Gohan sighed. Throwing back his fist he slammed it into Trunks jaw. The youth crumpled into Gohan's arms, and the warrior sighed as he gathered Trunks into his arms.

Meanwhile, Uub rocketed around the shattered rubble pile. Pan orbited the opposite way, guessing that her companion was anticipating Vegeta's next move. At the last minute pieces of it exploded as the Saiyan Prince surfaced, roaring loudly. His hands were thrown out at the level of his head, blue lightening crackling over his body.

"NOW!" shouted Uub, cupping his hands at his waist. Pan nodded, doing the same. Together they surged with blue light, their voices chorusing, "KA… mee…"

"You will DIE for interfering!" Vegeta vowed, though it was clear to all of them it was the long dead King of Vegetasei that inhabited the Prince's body. "Victory… FIRE!"

"HA ME HA!" Uub yelled. A fraction of an instant later Pan did the same, her beam sizzling at a 45 degree angle to Uub's position. Both blue rays slammed into Vegeta before he could finish his own attack. Propelled backwards, his ki sphere shot up towards the heavens and disappeared harmlessly. Pan and Uub ceased their beams when Vegeta crashed into another heap of rubble.

"Well done," Gohan said as he looked at the two young warriors panting, their hands still posed in the final pose of his father's signature attack.

"He's down. But not dead," Uub announced.

"Who is that?" Pan asked.

"The King of Vegetasei," Uub answered.

"Oh," Pan shivered, hugging herself.

"Uub, go and get him. I'll carry Trunks. Pan, you follow and keep your senses glued if either one of them so much as blinks," Gohan ordered. His daughter nodded.

Uub strode through the ruined bits of city, his feet crunching road and dust under. Pan moved to help shift away rocks while Goku's student dug towards where Vegeta lay. Hearing a faint rasp he sensed the low ebb of the Prince's life force and the absence of whatever spirit that had alighted upon him. For some reason knocking the body unconscious cancelled the hold. Or rather prevented those able to see such spirits from knowing if they were still present. Carefully the young warrior hefted Vegeta over his shoulders in a fireman carry.

"Let's go back to Capsule, shall we?" Gohan asked, slinging Trunks over his shoulders.

"Are you sure Dad?" asked Pan, wincing slightly to see Trunks so helpless. Still she shivered because the mere sight of him evoked unpleasant memories.

"Yes. Remember Bulma had a special regeneration tank to hold Trunks? I would imagine she build more than one of them," Gohan nodded.

"Right," Uub said. "But is Goku…"

"What happened to Grandpa?" Pan inhaled sharply.

"He'll be all right, I hope," Gohan said quickly. Pan opened her mouth to protest, but Uub raised a free hand. "It'll be okay Pan, I know it will," he answered.

"I hope so… but still…"

"Trust me Pan," Gohan said. Pan felt an odd sense of relief to see the look of warmth in her father's eyes. Gone was that strange growling undertone to his voice. Three ki s blazed like trinary stars and the warriors streaked off towards West City in the gloom of the oncoming night. The blood red disc of the setting sun descended in strips through the red haze of battle thrown up.

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**Trouble Inside**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z or GT. Z was created by Akira Toriyama, and both are owned by Toei animation Co, Shuisha Bird studios. This is fan fiction, and I make no money from writing this story._

_My apologies to all for taking so long for this update!_

* * *

While Gohan, Uub and Pan interceded to stop Vegeta and Trunks fight, Goten and Bra were engaged in another battle. However it was not one of a physical nature, but rather one of a hormonal sort. Consumed with nursing Goten's wounds, Bra had broken out the contents of a medical capsule. Inside the small house she had Goten strapped to a medical bed. All manner of bandages and plasti-skin sprays were arranged on a table while she fussed over cutting his clothes off with scissors. Her body was covered in a white lab coat, while her hair was tied back in a rather unflattering clip.

Somehow she had fantasized at having Goten at her mercy, but not quite under these circumstances. Now that the fantasy had become reality she couldn't help but be distracted. Unrequited feelings were surging forwards with a vengeance. While her and Goten had horsed around without her father knowing, neither had gone further than touching through clothing. There was no use in inciting her father's wrath should he catch them together.

Now alone with him, she felt the tingling urges in her body that would no longer be denied. His dark eyes constantly watched her; though his face was bruised and battered it was still handsome. Electricity and the scent of musk tingled her nostrils and Bra shivered.

"Bra," whispered Goten as he glanced up at her. Blue eyes the color of sapphires fixed down into his trustingly. She moved to bandage his wounds, smoothing his dark hair aside.

"You look like hell," Bra wrinkled her nose, leaning close so her blue hair brushed his cheek.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better," Goten coughed. Suddenly blood dribbled out of his mouth, and Bra yelped in fear.

"Dende! Goten, stop it!" she cried, grasping him. His blood splattered on her red top and she shivered in horror to see his handsome face so bruised and swollen. Worried she grasped a cloth and held it to his mouth to catch the dribbles of crimson liquid.

"Bra…" he coughed. She steadied his torso then felt his head lean into his shoulder. His arms twisted around her and hugged her tightly.

"Goten, relax," she urged. His back stopped heaving in and out, and his breaths rasped through his teeth.

"It hurts to breathe," he whispered.

"Just stop, relax," she urged, stroking his back. Goten's body felt limp against her and she panicked as she felt his ki ebbing. Long ago her father had taught her the basics of ki manipulation, enough so she could shoot blasts to protect herself and levitate out of danger if Vegeta or her brother could not protect her. Now this selfsame ability allowed her to tune into Goten's flagging energies.

"Bra, my head's spinning," Goten murmured.

"Shut up! You just lie down and be still!" Bra scolded, releasing him and pushing him down. No longer protesting, Goten lay still with a small smile on his lips.

"Did anyone tell you how sexy you look when you're mad?" he winked.

"Don't you dare try those moves on me buster," she wagged a finger at him. Cutting his shirt with scissors she tugged bandages over his bruised ribs before spraying them with a hardening adhesive.

"Sit up," she ordered. He did so, leaning against her body as she wound the bandages around him. Then she felt his head pressing into her breast and saw the smirk on his face.

"You pervert!" she screamed as she pushed away from him. Her hand rose up and then came down to slap him.

Goten neatly caught her wrist, with a small smile. "Ah ah, temper, temper," he shushed.

"What… what's going on?" Bra asked as she felt his ki suddenly sparkling back to healthy levels.

"You forget us demi saiyans can heal stronger than before," he waggled his other finger. "Shame that father never taught you!"

"But I'm more human than Saiyan, like my brother trunks is," Bra exclaimed. "You and Gohan are more Saiyan than human."

"Not so. Just because you lack the hair coloring of a saiyan means nothing," whispered Goten, twisting her wrist and pulling her towards the bed. She fell against his chest and he bound her in his arms. Surprised Bra allowed him to hold her close so her chest was squashed to his. After all she could defend herself against a mere third class with what her father had taught her. And if Goten tried anything she could knee him HARD in his private area.

"You wouldn't dare try this if you weren't half hurting, Goten," Bra smirked, realizing too that he couldn't hurt her even if he was less injured then he appeared to be. Especially with broken ribs and bruises and contusions that still needed time to heal.

"Try what, Princess?" Goten whispered, his lips migrating to her neck.

"That…" Bra gasped as Goten flipped them over so she was beneath him. His legs straddled her hips and she looked mischievously up at him. She loved that hungry feral gleam in his eyes that seemed unfamiliar, and hoped that a man would show in his eyes for her. Like Gohan when he looked at Videl, or her father did when looking at Mother.

"I've waited a long time for this," whispered Goten as his lips descended. Bra felt the warmth of his touch brush her shapely mouth, and then pull back.

"My father won't take kindly to this, you know," Bra whispered back up at him. She played with the buttons on his shirt.

"Your father wants me to protect you, remember? And that means keeping you CLOSE," Goten winked.

"How close?" Bra whispered.

"Let me show you," Goten purred. Soon their clothes mingled in a pile on the floor. His hands wandered up and down her creamy curves. She simultaneously explored his muscular body, gorgeous and handsome. Tongues slid past one another in the heated caverns of their merged mouths. His hands gently squeezed at her perfect body once they were freed from the confines of her clothes that fell over a chair. Bra reached up and guided Goten to make love to here when were both bare as the day they were born…

* * *

Somewhere in the vast dome of Capsule, three critically injured saiyans were being tended to. The best medical care that this planet could offer was being bestowed on them by Bulma's staff of workers. Now milling around the medical equipment rescued from a long dead society they toiled to fill the machines with the right amounts of life restoring plasma and other liquids.

So still and serenely did Vegeta and Trunks bob up and down in the buoying blue fluid of the regeneration tanks. Sadly Bulma glanced up at her son and husband in the hospital zone of Capsule, her hands poised on the RT controls. Nearby were assembled Gohan, still wearing his gi from the Supreme Kai, along with Uub and Pan. Across from them in another RT drifted Goku, his body stripped off all clothing save the minimum of a pair of briefs. Frantically sitting on a couch, chichi wrung her hands while Videl sat down next to her and hugged her shoulder.

"What the hell happened?" Chichi shouted. "Gohan! What's wrong!"

"That's what I'm trying to find out, Mom," Gohan said as he strode over and sat on his mother's other side. One of his arms was lashed in a sling, forcing Gohan to rely only upon his right, and it drove him nuts. A half tormented look filled his face, contorted with anger and frustration that seemed to make him look far older.

"This is horrible! It's all because of that awful husband of yours fighting so much!" Chichi glared at Bulma.

"Mom please," Videl urged.

"It's not what you think," Bulma sighed pressing her hand to her head. She was weary enough without having to listen to Chichi's tirades on top of everything else.

"Don't patronize me! I know all about that rite of Lineage!" Chichi snapped. Everyone snapped their heads around in surprise.

"You do, but how?" asked Bulma in a whisper. Her normally alabaster skin grew ghostly pale to the hue of a sheet of typing paper. Dizzy, she sank into one of the armchairs.

"Goku told me," Chichi said, her hands quaking in the comforting ones of Videl. Gohan rested his arm around his mother's shaking shoulders.

"He did, Mom? How much do you know?" Gohan asked. He wrestled the knowledge of the rite that Raditz had burned into his brain. At first Raditz had partitioned things from his nephew's perception, but Gohan had so easily lulled the malevolent Saiyan into thinking he was easily controlled. Then in a last minute turning of the tables, Gohan had triumphed over Raditz' spirit. Now he could easily access the knowledge of a long dead ritual.

"Enough to know that it's some damn Saiyan ritual that is hurting my husband, sons and family!" Chichi answered Gohan.

"Chichi, that's harsh," Videl shushed her.

"Just because it's saiyan doesn't make it evil!" Bulma snapped back at Goku's wife.

"That civilization should stay dead and buried. It was destroyed for a reason!" chichi protested.

"Mom, that's enough," Gohan said firmly.

"Gohan, why are you defending it? It's only brought misery and pain!" Chichi snapped at him.

"That saiyan blood makes me what I am, and gave me the power to defeat Cell, remember?" Gohan said quietly, his dark eyes looking towards his mother's. Hearing her son's words, Chichi's eyes widened in horror before squeezing shut. She raised her hand to her face, wiping away tears that dripped down her cheeks.

"How can I forget that horrible time?" she whispered.

"Gohan, she knows," Videl softly reminded him, her blue eyes filled with concern.

"I'm sorry Mother, but we must know more about these rituals, so we can better protect ourselves," Gohan sighed, reaching over with his right hand to caress his mom's cheek.

"But Gohan… look at you… it almost killed you as well as my Goten! Why isn't he here?"

"He was too injured to move as it was," Gohan admitted slowly. "But he should be resting comfortably now."

"Gohan, just look at you," Chichi sniffled, removing her hands from her eyes to stare at him through her tears. Her fingers gently brushed aside scorched pieces of hair, and fingered the scar he now bore over his left eye.

"It will grow back," Gohan sighed. "Mom, don't fuss over me. Look, everything will be all right. Just trust me."

"You always have before," Videl said.

"Grandma, he's right," said Pan. "Sorry to change the subject, but Dad… will they be all right?"

"I hate to interrupt," Bulma coughed. She wearily regarded the Son family clustered together.

"Yes, Bulma?" Gohan asked.

"Physically they are all badly injured, but should heal within a day," Bulma said. "At least in these tanks they can complete their ritual without the need to keep killing one another."

"Does that mean when they wake up… Vegeta and Trunks will be back where they need to be?" Pan asked.

"I don't know," Gohan said slowly. "But I think that the only way to find out is to complete the process."

"What process? Killing each other?" Chichi snorted.

"No. Sorting out whatever unfinished business the spirits came back to sort out," Gohan answered.

"They didn't kill one another. That wasn't the point of this at all," Bulma shook her head. "Vegeta and Trunks never meant to do that. It was all combat till they were interrupted. And that gave me long enough to finish my invention once I knew what had happened."

"If you knew then why didn't you do it before this?" Chichi glared at Bulma.

"I may be a genius but I don't know EVERYTHING!" Bulma retorted.

"Mom, Bulma please calm down," Gohan urged, raising his uninjured hand. "We just have to wait it out at this point."

"For how long?" Uub suddenly asked, rubbing his chin.

"Good question," Videl nodded.

"However long it takes," chichi shook her head bitterly.

"Gohan, what DID happen to you?" Uub asked, glancing at him carefully. "I see another presence…"

"No, you can't mean that…" Pan squirmed in her seat, but Uub reached out to grasp her hand and hold it in place.

"He's there, inside of me," Gohan answered firmly.

"Who… what are you talking about?" Videl trailed off, as Chichi backed away in horror.

"Gohan… no… don't tell me…" she stammered.

"Who's here, daddy? What's going on?" Pan huffed.

"There was another spirit that tried to possess me, Pan. But I didn't let it win. I made it THINK it won, and then… when it least suspected, the trap was sprung," Gohan explained patiently, his dark eyes flickering back and forth to all of them. Since returning from the fight he had not bothered to change or put on his glasses. That same intensity he possessed just after the Majin Buu affair now had returned. The air was charged with an unreality, centering on the Saiyan.

"The spirit is there, but it's dormant," said Uub. "Gohan's holding it in submission. There's no way it can escape."

"Why not get RID of it!" Chichi snapped.

"I can't. Not till he's learned his lesson, Mom," Gohan said.

"Who?" Pan gritted.

"Raditz," said Gohan with a sad shake of his head.

"You mean that awful brother of Goku's?" Bulma shuddered in horror. "Gohan!"

"Don't tell me that horrible beast is inside you, Gohan! What are you thinking?" Chichi despaired.

"Daddy, no!" Pan wailed.

"No, it's not like you think," Gohan said, as he stood up quickly. Slowly he paced around the room, and then stopped with his back turned.

"Then what is it, Gohan?" Videl asked, slowly standing up and striding over to him. Chichi wrung her hands tightly. Seeing her in such distress, Pan got up and sat down next to her grandmother to offer her support. She could tell her parents needed one another more now.

"Trunks isn't the only one who's been ignoring his duty," Gohan answered.

"What do you mean, Gohan?" Bulma asked, straightening up in her chair.

"We must both answer for the decisions of our fathers, Bulma," Gohan answered, turning around. Videl moved over and threw her arms around him, suddenly wanting to hold tightly to her husband as if he would evaporate. The Gohan she had fallen in love with was there, but a submerged side o him was now painfully apparent, and it terrified her. His uninjured arm wrapped around her securely, and squeezed her to his side.

"What are you talking about, Gohan?" Chichi asked.

"Let him continue," Videl urged.

"Trunks is the son of a Saiyan Prince. The spirit of King Vegeta inhabited his body to serve some unfinished business. Similarly Raditz inhabited my body, to settle an old score with Dad. That's the whole reason for Lineage. Raditz used my body and powers to avenge himself on Dad. When he thought he had won, then he had little reason to remain. For a similar reason King Vegeta came back to this world through Trunks, then through his own son Vegeta," Gohan explained. At the sound of his words the inhabitants of the room shivered with horror.

"Why is this your problem Gohan?" Videl wondered.

"Dad, what does this have to do with you? You're talking like you are responsible!" Pan asked.

"He is, and so am I," Uub answered. "That's why isn't it? That's why you can see them too, just like me."

"That's right," Gohan nodded quietly. "When I trained in the planet of the kais, I learned many things. Including tapping into my mystical abilities. There were sides to my power that I had only just then realized. Part of that was dealing with spirits and the order of the universe."

"You're not Dende, Gohan," Bulma sighed exasperated.

"No, but I did receive a Kai's training to master my abilities," Gohan shook his head. "And now I have to use those skills to put right what was wrong."

"But why you, Gohan? Haven't you done enough?" Chichi demanded.

"Because I accepted the responsibility. I didn't ask to be a half saiyan Mother. But I am and I can't deny or hide it. No matter what it's always there. Trunks realized this too, and now he's paying the price of not coming to terms with his past. Now I am too," Gohan solemnly confessed. Videl held him tighter, burying her face in his shirt as she felt hot tears in her eyes.

"I don't understand how that horrible Raditz got into you, my Gohan!" Chichi lamented.

"That's just it mom," Gohan said, staring at her in wonder. "That's the reason why I'm involved."

"What does this mean, Dad?" Pan dared to ask, squeezing her grandmother's hands.

"Uub, I'll need your help. You could see the energies because the spirits were brought here by energy like yours," said Gohan.

"Brought here?" Bulma blinked. "But Vegeta said lineage meant for the sprits to pass into the Saiyan astral plane…"

"That awful Raditz was in hell! How could he get into you, Gohan?" Chichi asked, he eyes popping open. "Answer me that! He was supposed to be trapped there for eternity!"

"Because someone made a deal with a sorcerer in Hell. And somehow magic was used that should not have been and the way was opened," said Gohan sternly.

"My energy… you mean a majin?" asked Uub, eyes wide.

"But they were all killed!" Chichi despaired.

"There must have been someone in hell that did this. Remember how they brought android 17 back," Gohan shuddered.

"Ugh," Videl shivered, feeling Gohan's strong arm securely around her.

"You want my help to find out who, right, Gohan? And how?" Uub asked, blinking up at the mystic super Saiyan.

"Why not ask Dende for help?" Videl brightened up.

"That's exactly what I'm planning to do next. And you're coming with me, Uub," said Gohan. Swallowing hard, Uub nodded knowingly. The others looked on in a mixture of confusion and fear, worried for what role Gohan insisted on playing. Emotions varied from one end of the spectrum to the other. Videl gazed up with a feeling of hope and trust at Gohan. Chichi continued to sniffle, burying her face into Pan's shoulder while her granddaughter comforted her with soothing strokes on her back. Bulma continued to wring her hands, shaking her head and glancing back between the tanks that held her son, husband, and the man who was like her brother. All felt the collective resolve and anticipation of a solution that they hoped would soon remedy this confused state of affairs.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or GT. Akira Toriyama created the characters, and they are owned and licensed by Toei Animation Co. Ltd Shuisha Bird studios and Shonen Jump.

Retaliation Trouble Inside.

* * *

Far above Earth the thinner atmosphere swirled around Kami's Lookout. Inside the young guardian of Earth observed all of the unfortunate events, his hands pressed to his pounding head. Nearby him hovered Mr. Popo who was pressing a cold cloth to Dende's forehead. He had set a tray of tea next to the Guardian earlier that remained unconsumed.

"It's still so hard to move, let alone think," Dende murmured, rubbing his forehead.

"You barely survived the first attack. Take comfort in the fact that the situation has finally come under control, sir," Mr. Popo reminded his employer.

"I feel so helpless. I'm supposed to guard earth and I simply let those malevolent souls through..." Dende lamented. Mr. Popo handed him the cup of tea, and helped steady his shaking hand to sip it.

Energy pulsed and fluxed, tingling in both their senses. Mr. Popo stepped away from Dende to bow his head in respect for the figure that suddenly crackled into solid three dimensions. Long white hair rippled down the back of the Supreme Kai, reaching past his waist nearly to his knees. He levitated forwards, lifting a lavender hand towards Dende.

"Your supremeness sir," Dende whispered, lifting his head. "Forgive me if I don't rise..."

"You shouldn't feel badly, Dende," Kibito Kai reassured him. "The power responsible for this was far greater than you could have fought on your own. It was unfortunate that I had my attention elsewhere in the universe till now. King Kai only managed to alert the Grand Kai of what was going on down in Hell.

"So many malevolent spirits at once clamoring to get out," whispered Dende. "It was like being hit with a sledgehammer. By the time I came round Mr. Popo told me that Uub and Goku had come to the rescue of Pan."

"Gohan is on his way now," said Supreme Kai with a nod. Dende glanced up at him, relief covering his face.

"What sort of power could do this, even rival that of the Kais or overcome King Yemma and not have me sense it till it was too late?" Dende asked. "And allow the spirits of the Saiyans to come to my protectorate?"

"King Yemma managed to stop any more from exiting. But even he was taken by surprise. Someone started a revolt in hell, and it took much to stop them," mumbled Kibito Kai.

"Show me," asked Dende wearily. Kibito Kai inclined his head, and Dende did the same. An invisible link opened between them.

* * *

_Images of a black wave of energy slamming into King Yemma trickled from Kibito Kai towards Dende. His huge throne topped backwards, cracking his head against the high back while his table spun to the side. Thousands of sheets of paper swirled around in the howling wind as attendants rushed about trying to grab them. Mr. Popo too was privy to the shared information. _

_Suddenly in the midst of the chaos and shouting voices a majestic and shadowy blue soul soared through the gate of Hell. Behind him soared three armored figures, each gleefully grinning with evil. Despite the shouts of warning they easily shot off through King Yemma's castle walls._

_Moments later through the parting smoke could be seen Kibito Kai. Other shadowy figures were leaking out, attacking with blazing spheres of energy. A horned helmeted lizard slashed about with his sword, scattering the other demonic attendants. Then Kai raised his hand and hurled a wave of blue power towards the attackers. They slammed backwards into the wall with the force of his energy blast. Two haloed heroes drifted from behind him, one wearing a high turban and the other tall and bronze skinned. Pikuhan and a few other champions from Otherworld attacked the remaining escapers, driving them back._

_"Away with you! Be gone to Hell where you belong!" Kibito Kai shouted._

_ More energy surged from his fingertips, whisking the souls around in a whirlwind. They spun towards the open gate, while Kibito Kai lifted his other hand. Rocks levitated and drifted back to the place where they had fallen from a gaping hole. Seamlessly they blended together as if no damage had occurred. Then he turned to King Kai, around which the other demons were gathering. Others struggled to gather up the scattered papers._

_"Anything else sir?" Pikuhan asked._

_"You'd better get down there and help restore order," Kibito Kai instructed. _

_"Right," the champions from otherworld nodded as they headed out the door leading to snake way. Many of the attendants glanced up in horror at Kibito, collectively dropping their jaws while their eyes widened. Very few had been around to even see the Supreme Kai himself and many quaked in fear._

_"Your supremeness forgive us!" they all gasped, half bowing and half struggling to grab the fluttering sheets._

_"Quickly, clean this up. I'll see to King Yemma," Kibito instructed. He knelt by the huge guardian's head, touching fingertips to his brow. Healing energies surged through and relieved the worst of the damage. Groaning, King Yemma opened his eyes and blinked up._

_"My... my apologies..." he coughed in embarrassment. Kibito Kai stepped back and offered a hand to draw him to his feet._

_"How many souls escaped?" asked the Supreme Kai, even though he could guess the answer._

_"Let me see," King Yemma murmured, while his attendants up righted his chair and desk. Already they swept at any other debris with brooms and dustpans. Already the stacks of papers were being sorted and filed by his workers._

_"There were four sire!" said his assistant demon, nervously pushing his glasses up on his nose._

_"Four? Damn," cursed King Yemma._

_"I can vouch for that," boomed a deep voice. In one hand he held the collar of a recalcitrant General Blue, while in the other he had the scruff of Black's neck._

_"Piccolo," said Kibito Kai. "Good to see you."_

_"These two won't give you any more trouble. But I've had a hell of a time cleaning up the mess down there," Piccolo grunted as he glanced at the supreme guardian._

_"My thanks," said the Supreme Kai. _

_"I'm getting tired of being down in Hell, if you don't mind. I would have thought someone would have tried to get me OUT by now after what I've gone through down there with what just happened under your noses?" Piccolo snorted. _

_"Don't speak to him with such disrespect!" King Yemma grunted at him._

_"You may be king of the Check in Station, but you really have been slacking off!" Piccolo growled at him, in an ill temper. "I've been down there for five years and you only NOW give a damn at what I've done?"_

_"I'll handle this," Supreme Kai said as King Yemma slammed his fist down on the desk. "Piccolo, my apologies for allowing this oversight to go on for so long. If you'll accompany me, I'll make sure that you return to earth."_

_"Fair enough. No disrespect," Piccolo said as he inclined his head and bowed._

_"None taken," said Supreme Kai. "There are those on Earth that need your protection. And tell me all you know..."_

* * *

"What could have that sort of power?" Dende whispered as the images spun through their minds.

"No, it can't be!" Mr. Popo gasped in horror.

"You know this phenomenon?" Dende turned to him.

"It... is called the Sphere of Supreme Hatred," Mr. Popo stammered, his usually serene face creased with panic.

"Indeed. That's what the Old Kai said it was. Somehow Babidi managed to find a spell to make a devil's bargain. He had come across it from another wizard in Hell," Supreme Kai explained.

"A negative energy bomb, taking extreme hatred! An ability the exact opposite of Goku's spirit bomb!" Mr. Popo shivered. "But that spell was long forgotten. Who could have told Babidi of its existence?"

"That's what we're trying to find out. It knocked Yemma clean out as well. You must have been caught in the backlash as well," Supreme Kai sighed. His own face was drawn and haggard as if he had been through a battle.

"I'm glad you brought Piccolo back," Dende said gratefully.

"Indeed," nodded Kibito Kai. "And now we will have our answers and assistance."

* * *

"Gohan, don't fuss. I won't have you going with melted hair!" Videl scolded, as she snipped with a pair of scissors. Still they sat in the reception area of the medical bay, where a glass window separated them from the regeneration tanks where Bulma and the other doctors tended to the three incapacitated Saiyans.

"Make it quick honey," said Gohan impatiently.

Chichi was fussing with a needle and thread on his gi, and only his patience had stopped him from brushing them aside. Gohan had waited for Bra or Goten to call, but had heard nothing. That and a mental summons from Kibito Kai to wait till he had been given the signal that all was ready to depart. His mother and wife were using the time to help him freshen up as best he could.

They saw Bulma suddenly reach at her hip inside the medical lab and stride towards the door. Her phone was glued to her ear already and she was animatedly speaking to someone on the other end. Gohan strained his ears to hear who it was.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Dear, who is it?" Videl whispered, knowing her husband could hear.

"Shh, wait," Gohan hissed.

"Stop struggling young man and let me work!" Chichi scolded. Pan was neatly stitching her father's leg seam as he stood there while Chichi worked on the rips in his top. Feeling like a scarecrow he continued to stand as still as he could. Finally Bulma opened the door with the cell phone cradled between her cheek and shoulder.

"What news?" asked Gohan. Pan winced to see that cut on her father's face, deep enough that it had formed a lateral scar over one eye, much like Yamcha sported.

"Is Bra okay?" Pan said through pins stuck in her teeth.

"Yes… wait… she's fine. Apparently Goten's sleeping like a baby. Yes… I know… Gohan's here… no we're waiting…"

"I'm done," Chichi said as she stepped back. "Is Goten behaving himself?"

"He's fine," Bulma said. "Bra says he was badly hurt but he's 'on the mend'. And he's um… behaving himself."

"Good," said Chichi. Bulma winked at Gohan who nodded at her double entendre. Somehow Goten had posed no harm to Bra, and Gohan's device had worked to suppress his ki. Or so they presumed. Pan helped Chichi collect the things from her sewing basket and then retreated to sit down again in the sofa across the room.

Uub couldn't resist the urge to wrap a comforting arm around Pan's shoulders. She shivered a bit when her father seemed so resolutely laying out his plan. This was a side of her father she had rarely seen and it thrilled and scared her simultaneously. Videl kept her arm around her husband's waist, as if hanging onto the old Gohan she knew. To think she had spent time in the company of her father when possessed by a malevolent force! So she leaned her head on Uub's shoulder and accepted the warmth of his body and the steady calm he exuded. Years of training with her grandfather had given him the ability to regulate any emotions along with all his body functions.

"Don't worry," Uub whispered, kissing her ear. "It will be all right."

"I know, I just... can't escape this feeling that Dad and you are taking on more than you can handle," whispered Pan. Uub then stood up and felt Pan tugging back on his hand.

"Time to go," Gohan announced, turning to them. Gently he stepped back from Videl after giving her a goodbye kiss.

"Take care of everyone," Uub said, leaning forward to kiss Pan. She broke free from his embrace and gripped his hands tightly.

"No way. I'm coming with you. Both of you," Pan shook her head.

"But..." Uub protested. He looked helplessly at Gohan who sighed.

"Daddy, I want to go with you," Pan said firmly.

"Pan, this is a trip Uub and I must make alone," said Gohan.

"Don't give me that! You never know what might happen..." Pan trailed off. "I mean..."

"Honey, we need you here..." Videl began.

"Young lady, you're staying right here! There's no sense in getting in your father's way if he has a job to do!" Chichi interrupted as she launched herself from the couch.

"Daddy, just listen to me for a minute," Pan clapped her hands.

"Pan, we are in a hurry," Gohan reminded her.

"Let her speak," Uub said, realizing Pan was trembling with excitement. If she didn't speak he was sure she would blurt it out anyway.

"You said that something in Hell must be letting these spirits through right? Well isn't it funny that Dende, the Guardian of Earth hasn't caught it or noticed it? Or done anything about it and the Supreme Kai contacted you directly?" Pan asked.

"Well yes, but this must have been beyond his ability to prevent. Which is why we're going there," said Gohan impatiently.

"What if something's happened to him? I mean wouldn't he normally contact you?" Pan pointed out.

"All right sweetheart. You may come at least to Kami's lookout," Gohan relented. Just why his daughter resolved to go was beyond him, yet he couldn't deny her wishing to join them.

"She'd find a way regardless to follow," Uub said knowingly. "All right then, together..."

Chichi and Videl still opened their mouths to protest, but a sad shake of Bulma's head told them it was futile. Gohan stood between his mother, wife and the young couple walking towards the door. Uub nodded knowingly and wrapped his arm around Pan's waist. She blushed fiercely and Videl blinked at Gohan in surprise.

"Goodbye," he said meaningfully, hugging his mother tightly. She sniffled into his shoulder and hugged him tightly. Videl kissed his cheek then rushed to hug her daughter.

"You take care of my daughter," she whispered to Uub, who blinked.

"You know I will, Ma'am," he nodded.

"And when this is over we're going to talk," Videl said with a gleam in her blue eyes.

"Right!"

Chichi released Gohan from the hug long enough to give her granddaughter an embrace. She whispered, "Be strong sweetheart and try and mind your manners. And don't go running off when your father tells you not to honey!"

"I'll be careful Grandma," Pan promised, and Chichi kissed her granddaughter on the forehead. Then she turned to Uub.

"And you, young man, mind your manners around my grandchild. Bring her back safe you hear me?"

"Yes ma'am!" Uub stammered, and Chichi grunted. Then taking Videl's hand she drew her daughter in law back. Bulma stopped to give Gohan a hug and a kiss to the cheek. Then having said their goodbyes they departed.

* * *


End file.
